


Jalex- High School- Sterek

by Afflictive_Alice



Category: All Time Low, Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV), jalex - Fandom
Genre: ATL, BoyxBoy, Jack Barakat - Freeform, Jalex (All Time Low), Jalex - Freeform, Lacrosse, M/M, Music, Other, Teen Wolf, all time low - Freeform, e - Freeform, highschool, pop punk - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 55,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afflictive_Alice/pseuds/Afflictive_Alice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave comments x</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Let it roll

Alex's POV

7:00 am read the numbers on my alarm clock.  
'Well fuck, great.' I groaned as I pulled the covers over my head, wishing for the noise to stop.  
It was a Monday morning, and I fucking hated Monday's as much as Garfield. The only thing that made it better was that my mom started work early today so she'd make breakfast before leaving, and my dad never leaves his room anyway. 

I heard a pitter patter up the stairs and was soon pounded on by my Alsatian, Chesca. 

'Hey girl! I'm glad you're happy to see me awake.' I exclaimed as she licked my face. She could always cheer me up. 

I pulled myself out of bed and into the shower, the hot water instantly shaking me out of my slumber. I just danced in the shower, singing my heart out to 'All the small things' before finally my show was over and I had to get dressed. I walked to my closet, which was just a pile of clean clothes on my floor, and I selected a red checkered shirt, blank skinny jeans and converse. I fixed my hair to perfection, sprayed on some cologne and bounded down the stairs with Chesca and into the kitchen where bacon and pancakes were waiting for me. My mom thought I was a 800 man, so she always cooked too much bacon, so I flinged some into the air and heard Chesca catch it in her mouth. 

Soon enough I was ready to start my day and head off to the bus. I put in my earphones and walked to my stop where my girlfriend Jessica was waiting for me. She tottered over to me in her high heels that she can't walk in and placed a giant disgusting smooch on my mouth. Oh, the things I do for popularity. 

'Hey babe' I fake smiled at her.  
'You smell great, but I'm not sure about this shirt Alex..'  
'Well it's a good thing you're not wearing it then!'  
I put back in my earphone and looked over to see her standing there quite annoyed so I wrapped an arm over her shoulder to keep her happy. 

We boarded the school bus along with some of our other friends; Scott, Rian, Lydia and Stiles. We sat at the back of the bus, probably talking way too loudly about absolute bullshit. 

The bus rolled smoothly along the road, stopping at the next stop. Three of our other acquaintances stepped onto the bus; Zack, Liam and Jack. They gave a nod in our direction. We weren't really friends, even though we're all 'popular kids', we only really spoke to eachother at Lacrosse games. Lydia went an sat on Jack's lap though, as they were dating and had been for a few months. 

I couldn't listen to the nonsense that was coming out of Jessica's mouth anymore.  
'Hey, Jess can I put my earphones in? I have a headache.'  
'Alex the earphones will make it worse you big dummy!' She said slapping my arm and giggling. I ignored her and did it anyway, propping my head up against the window. 

Oh, Highschool.


	2. Chapter 2: Highschool Never Ends

Jack's POV

I hated highschool.   
The dumb preppy cheerleaders that just wanna get laid by the captain of the team, the popular jerks that just wanna date the hot girls.. Oh wait. That's me. I'm dating the hottest girl in school. And most of the time, I wish I wasn't. 

What's the point in highschool? We learn a bunch of bullshit like how to fucking burn a crisp but we don't learn how to pay taxes or buy a house. Thanks, education. 

So as I dragged my sorry ass out of bed, into the shower snd into my black leather jacket with grey skinny jeans, you can understand why I did the whole thing whilst groaning. 

I'm an only child, and because I'm not a girl my Mom left 16 years ago because she wanted to have a little princess and I was her first and only child. So she ditched us and probably ran off to probably find some sperm donor or some shit, nobody knows. 

So yeah I live with my dad, Bassam, or possum as I used to call him when I was a cute little kid and not this sorry mess. He tries his best, but he has anger issues and I'm a 'rebellious teenager'. So I don't help much when it comes to keeping him calm. 

The only good thing about school was my friends. Not my whiny girlfriend, but my friends. Zack, Liam, Derek & Danny. Even though I only really see Derek & Danny when we play lacrosse, we stayed pretty close and they were great. Obviously, I'm team captain and I share that role with Alex Gaskarth. He's cool, and like me he has this heart-eyed girl chasing after him all the damn time. Our girls sit together in the bleachers (or cheering us on, yeah they're cheerleaders) and they get all peppy so Alex & I will wave, look at eachother then roll our eyes. 

I walked to my bus stop where my friends were waiting for me.   
'Hey Jacko, what happened to your jacket?' He said peering at the rip in the elbow.   
'Oh, as you know I'm an idiot and I fell down the stairs.' I lied. My dad caused that rip when he came home annoyed and ripped everything off the coat stand, including my favourite leather jacket.   
They believed me and we just carried on chatting like girls about sports, music and video games. The usual. 

The bus pulled up and I clambered on last, taking a seat by myself even though it didn't last long as my girl fiend Lydia was sitting on me in a matter of seconds. 

'Hey honey. Sleep well?'   
'Well-' she didn't give me a chance to answer as she was already making out with me.   
It seemed like that was all she ever wanted to do, like I don't know a damn thing about this girl.   
'Hey can I have some space? Leather makes my body quite hot.'   
'You're hot all the time silly, and why are you wearing that old jacket anyway? Seriously Jack, it has holes in it.'   
I tapped her 'cutely' on the nose.   
'I'm wearing it cause I like it.' I muttered and slumped back in my seat. 

I can never tell if my day is gonna be good or bad, cause I don't know what it's like to have either one.


	3. Chapter 3: Come one, Come all

Alex's POV

'Sooo Alex.. What's happening with prom?'  
I almost vomited at the mention of the word. Prom. Just an excuse for people to get drunk and laid.   
'I don't know, who are you going with?'  
She pulled an irritated face.   
'Are you ever gonna ask me? It's in two months.'  
'Relax, I have two months to ask you.' I kissed her briskly on the cheek and stumbled off to my first class. Yikes. Religion. None of my friends are in this class, so I sit beside Jack. We occasionally make conversation about lacrosse, but most of the time we don't bother because we just get told to be quiet. 

 

Jack's POV  
'Hey Alex.' I smiled as he sat into the chair next to me. He saluted me and pulled out his books.   
'Shit Jack, have you got a pen?' I cheekily handed him the one from behind my ear.   
'My hero.' He said before taking it from my hand.   
We sat in silence for a few seconds before I got bored of the quiet.   
'Sooooo.. Alex.'  
He looked up. 'Yeah?'  
'For the next tryouts for the team, I think we should have just the guys there and no cheerleaders, cause most of the time the guys just go so they can stare at the girls, and then waste our time.'  
'I couldn't agree more.' He smiled before going back to his doodle. I couldn't see properly what he was drawing, but I think it was an alien playing guitar.   
'Alex do you play guitar?'   
He froze.   
'Um.. Yeah.. But don't tell anybody.'  
I laughed. 'Why not?'   
'I don't know dude, some people think it's dorky.'  
'Well we can be dorky together.' I winked, cause I play guitar too and I keep it a secret. 

'Jack, are you going to Jessica's birthday party?'  
'When is it?' I asked.   
'Um.. Fuck I don't know when her birthday is. But the party is on Thursday, cause we got no school on Friday and it gives her more time to clean up.'   
'Do you mean more time for you to clean up?'  
'Probably. Anyway are you going?'  
'I don't know man, I'm not invited.'  
'Dude the whole school is invited! Go, and bring all your friends.'  
'Okay, I'll be there. What time?'  
'Probably like 8pm or some shit.'

I smiled at him. Honestly, I'm probably the only popular kid who doesn't like parties. Its a foom full of idiots that smell bad. But oh well, I have to be 'loved' by everyone. 

Finally the teacher turned up ten minutes late, and we got to learn even more about the Ten Commandments. Yay. 

 

Alex's POV

I woke up in a pool of dribble. Damn it, I'd fallen asleep in English again being nudged by Scott. Our teacher, Mrs Heady, glaring at me.   
'Sorry.' I muttered. Some people in the class were giggling at me. I grabbed Scott's jacket and cleaned up my dribble, waiting patiently until he noticed. 

Apparently he had no clue until we were leaving the class and he put his jacket on.   
'Why is this wet?'  
'Alex..'  
'Alex I swear to God..'  
Before he had a chance to realise fully, I sprinted down the corridor, knocking into a few people. It was going well until I slammed head first into a couple making out, hiding behind an open locker door. The locker hit me straight in the face, cutting my forehead. I slid into the floor.   
'Ah fuck..' I muttered.   
'I'm so sorry!' The girl muttered, probably embarrassed that she'd got caught making out with someone by his team captain.   
'It's cool, just a graze'

'ALEX GET BACK HERE!'  
I heard Scott scream in the distance. God, he never gives up. 

'Anyway, it was lovely meeting you, but I gotta run. Tell Scott McCall that I went to the bathroom.'   
And off I ran, straight to the lacrosse field for tryouts. 

 

Jack's POV

I strolled my way to the lacrosse field, Lydia clinging to my arm.   
'Why don't you want cheerleaders there?'  
'Babe, we don't want girls there at all cause they distract the guys and fuck up our team.'   
She stopped dead in her tracks.   
'So I can't even go to watch you?'  
'Lydia, I'm not even playing, I'm sitting on a bench watching other guys play.'  
'I know but you look hot when you do that.'  
I rolled my eyes and sighed quietly.   
'Hey, I gotta piss.'  
She cringed, I only said it cause I know she hates that word.   
'Okay, I'll wait here.'  
'There's no need for you to wait outside the guys bathroom for me, I'm going straight to the field...'  
'And I'll walk you there.'  
I sighed. I don't even need to use the bathroom, I just wanted to walk to practice on my own.   
I walked into the bathroom, stood against the wall for a few minutes, and walked out again. 

She'd gone.   
'Lydia?' I called out, wondering why she'd left. I shrugged it off, cause I really don't care where she's gone.   
I carried on strolling my way to the field, where Alex was waiting for me. He waved, and I walked over and took my seat beside him. 

'Hey so Jack, I was thinking we should take on a couple of the nerds' he said air quoting himself. 'Even if they're shit man, we can give them extra practice, just to help them out confidence wise.'  
I smiled at him. He was so kind and completely right, we don't always take on the best players simply cause they have a bad attitude.   
'I couldn't agree more.' I smiled as I picked up our jointed notebook and people began to try out. 

 

Alex's POV

'Okay so we're taking on all our usual friends as well as all these others?' I said pointing at our list.   
Jack glanced over. 'Yup.' Emphasising the P.   
'Cool so, I'll see you on Thursday for practice?'  
'I'll be there.'  
I gave him a smile and a salute before standing up and walking over to where Jessica was standing and waiting patiently for me.   
'Why'd you stay and wait?'  
'I had to catch up on some math in the library.'  
I sighed. She was great at math, she didn't have any work to catch up on. She just probably watched tryouts from the window and eye up all the guys with their bouncy bums and balls.   
'Cool, whatever.' I said before placing an arm on her shoulder and turning round once more to see Jack still sitting on the field, writing something down. 

'Come on, let's go back to your place.' She said, dragging me out the school doors.


	4. Chapter 4: This is how we do

Jack's POV

'So I was thinking we could do this..'  
I wasn't listening. I'd completely switched off.   
Lydia was sitting beside me on the school bus on a Thursday morning, yapping about prom.   
I interrupted her.   
'Hey, are you gonna go to Jessica's party with me tonight?'  
She frowned. 'No babe, my mom wants to take me prom dress shopping. She's paying for the dress so I'm not complaining.'  
'Prom is in two months..'   
She snapped. 'Exactly. I'm getting a good dress before they're all gone.'  
'Whatever.'   
I sighed and plugged in my earphones, appreciating the beauty of Blink-182. Me ignoring her was probably irritating her, but I was too tired to care. 

 

Alex's POV

I loved Thursday's for two reasons. 1, we had lacrosse practice that lasted two hours away from all women. 2, my mom always left me a doughnut with my breakfast. I don't know why, but she's done it since I was little.   
Today was the day of the dreaded birthday party. I'd gotten Jessica a silver necklace with a heart on it, that she'd probably end up complaining about. As school ended at 3pm, and we finished practice at 5pm, I had 3 hours to get ready. I told her I was going to arrive with everyone else, which she didn't have a problem with cause she wanted to get ready with her 'girlfriends'. Thank god, I would've choked to death on their shitty perfume if I was there.   
Jessica wasn't coming to school today, she wanted time to decorate her house or some shit. She was probably gonna run around all day with her 'rich Daddy' to buy alcohol, pizza, balloons and most likely a tiara. She was dumb. I've never actually slept with her, the thought of her expensive yet disgusting perfume on my sheets makes me gag. She's never met my mom either. I don't think she'll be a keeper. 

I sat at the back of the bus with Scott. Stiles was too busy making out with Derek to listen.   
'How long do you think it'll be before they come up for air?'  
'I dunno man.. Like ten minutes'  
'Bet on it?' I asked slyly.   
'You're on. Five bucks.'  
I knew they'd have to stop smooching before then, because we arrived at school in about 2 minutes. But Scott was too dumb to notice. 

We pulled up outside school.   
'Five bucks please, Mr McCall.'  
'You suck, Alex.' He said slapping the money into my hand.  
'Hey come on man, I'll buy you a sandwich at lunch'. He perked up a little and smiled. 'Fine.' I jumped on his back and rode him, yes I'm aware that sounds wrong; all the way to English class. 

 

Jack's POV

'Lydia, I'll be fine at practice by myself.'  
'Are you sure?' She said cheekily wrapping her arms around my neck. 'I could be your nurse if you get hurt.' I didn't even have a chance to barf as she stuck her lips on mine and smooched me loudly. Thank god she wasn't in my next class.   
I pulled away. 'Hey babe, we gotta go to class now.'  
'Okay, keep those lips warm.'  
She strutted away, probably thinking she looked like hot, but honestly she looked like bambi trying to walk in heels on ice. 

I put my books in my locker and groaned. I closed the door and there was a happy looking Liam.   
'Thankyou, for putting me on the team.'  
'Dude you've been on the team since like first grade...'  
'I know, but still. Thanks.' He smiled. He knew he was only on the team cause he was my friend, but over the years he'd actually gotten pretty good. The only one that remained bad but we kept him on cause he was our friend; was Stiles.   
I slapped Liam on the back and walked to English class with him. I walked past the room that some of my other grade was in, including Alex & Scott.   
'Hey Jack hold on a sec and watch this'  
I sighed, we were late for class and everyone in the other class was seated. He lightly knocked the door of the classroom with Scott & Alex in it, and opened it.   
Hey, excuse me miss but Scott the janitor is looking for you, something about leaving stains in the bathroom. Sorry again Miss.'  
He left and we heard the whole classroom erupt with laugher, Scott turning bright red. 'ASSHOLE!' We heard him shout after us and then get shouted at by the teacher for using 'foul language'   
We arrived at our classroom next door, completely red and out of breath.   
'Sorry we're late.' I muttered as we took our seats and started silently laughing again. 

 

Alex's POV

Class ended. 'Hey Scott remember to see the janitor okay?' He punched my arm and we went our separate ways. We had one class left, Religion, before the day was over and we had lacrosse practice.   
I slumped down in my seat beside the one and only Jack Barakat. 'Hey dude' I said.   
He lifted his head and looked quite sad.   
'Hey Jack, you good?'  
'Fucking fine.'  
His stone stung me. His phone beeped and I saw that he was texting his dad about something. Maybe his dad had been mean?   
'So are you going to practice and the party?' I said trying to make small talk.   
'Oh yeah, would it be cool if I went to the party with you? Lydia can't go cause she's going dress shopping.' He rolled his eyes.   
'Dude what for? Are you getting married?' I chuckled.   
'Prom.' We both groaned.   
'Yeah of course, I didn't really wanna go there by myself. Text me your address and I'll pick you up at 8 okay?'   
'Okay.' He smiled. It sounded like I was asking him out on a date. 

 

Jack's POV

I'm so happy that I don't have to turn up by myself. All my friends are arriving with their partners. Alex was sweet, like he really wanted to go with me. 

The bell rang and we excitedly looked at eachother. 

Lacrosse practice. 

'Matt, you're going the wrong way!'  
'No, Jackson, hit it harder!'   
'Stiles if you grab Derek's ass one more time I swear I'll bench you.'  
Practice was always fun, but the first practice after winter break was always tough cause everyone was getting used to it.   
But overall, it went pretty well. Everyone respected Alex & I as team captains, and they put their trust in us. Until suddenly..

Jackson walked up to Alex.   
'Alex, if you tell me what to do one more fucking time...'  
Alex sighed and dropped his stick.   
'I'm your fucking team captain dude, remember?'  
'I don't take orders from anyone!'  
'This is everyone's field here, but we are your captains and you have to listen to us.'  
Jackson looked really worked up. Alex was being really calm, but Jackson wasn't having it. The whole team had gathered round now, and nobody knew where the coach was.   
Jackson clenched his fists. He swung at Alex, but Alex caught his arm before it hit him in the face.   
'Jackson, I will kick you off the team.' I said calmly. He had perfect eye contact with Alex though. He grumbled and pulled his arm out of Alex's grab. He angrily walked off to the changing room, throwing his kit on the floor.   
'Okay, I think that's enough for today, everyone clear out and enjoy your day off tomorrow.'  
Alex said before looking over at me. He looked like he dealt with that type of anger every day, I wonder where..   
'Jack, I'll pick you up at around 8?'  
'Kay.' I smiled and walked off behind him to the changing rooms.


	5. Chapter 5: Why can't Thursday last Forever?

Jack's POV

I stood in front of the mirror, staring at myself. Ten minutes ago I was in the shower, singing my heart out to Britney Spears and now I was in front of the mirror, staring at my bruised body.   
Some of the bruises I'd done to myself after my dad shouts at me and makes me feel like an utter mistake, others were ones caused by Lacrosse and my dad himself.   
One thing that's good about having a girlfriend though, they help you choose good outfits. I'd never been to a party before without Lydia helping me to get ready, and I was kinda nervous.   
I put on some black Calvin Kelim boxers, black skinny jeans, a white t shirt showing off my collarbones and my black leather jacket. I styled my hair to utter perfection, slapped on some cologne and I was ready for Alex to come pick me up. 

 

Alex's POV

Shit.   
'Hey Alex, where are you?' Jack just text me.   
I told him I was in my car on the way.   
I'm literally standing in my room naked dancing to Lady gaga.   
I turned off the music and ran to choose clothes from my 'closet'. I went with black skinny jeans, black tshirt and a red leather jacket. I grabbed my keys, and went to go out the door. 

'Alex.' A slur came from behind me. I was hoping to slip past him.   
'Yeah dad?'  
'Get your old man a beer.'  
'Are you sure? Haven't you had enough?' I rolled my eyes.   
'Do as I say, boy, get me a fucking beer!' He threw his empty bottle at me, it smashed inches away from my head on the wall.   
I turned around and faced the door. Walking towards it I muttered 'get one your fucking self.' And slammed the door behind me. I got into the car and drove away just before he appeared at the front door, cursing me. 

 

Jack's POV

He's gonna be late.   
He's gonna forget about me.   
These thoughts filled my head. I couldn't help it, I was nervous enough about going to a party.   
Finally though, he pulled up outside my house in a shiny black Mercedes and beeped the horn. 'Come on, Barakat!' He yelled. I smiled and ran downstairs and out the door. My dad was at work at some boring meeting, which would probably leave him incredibly stressed. 

I sat in the passenger seat. 'Cool ride.'   
Alex slowly looked down at his crotch.   
'Oh my god Alex, I meant your car.' We both erupted with laughter.   
We drove mainly in silence listening to the music, until Beyoncé came on. We both sang all the words happily, earning some strange looks from people at a traffic light. Alex just waved and I blew them a kiss.   
'Hey Jack, what cologne are you wearing?' He said trying not to sound creepy.   
'Umm.. Some shit by David Beckham I think..'   
'It smells great on you.' He smiled.   
Oh my god am I blushing? I hid my face and looked out the window.   
Alex cleared his throat. 'Well here we are. Hey um, I'm not drinking and I'm sure as hell not staying the night here so I'll drive you home.'  
I smiled. 'Thanks dude.'   
We both got out of the car and walked together. 

 

Alex's POV

The place was buzzing.   
It was smokey, sweaty, smelly etc. There was a mixture of cheap perfume, cigarettes, sweat and wet dog. God knows where the wet dog smell is coming from.   
I looked behind me and Jack stood there sheepishly. I yelled over the music 'Hey, let's go find some friends.' He cheered up a little and nodded. In the centre of the room was a big group of our friends.   
Sadly, I was noticed by Jessica.   
'Hey babe!' She said, latching herself onto my lips.   
'Hey, here's your present.' I handed it to her and walked away to join with my friends. I know it's her party, but she seems quite tipsy and I couldn't care for drunk people in my face right now.   
Jack stood in a group filled with all our friends and some of their girlfriends. Stiles was straddling Derek on the couch, the rest of the gang were standing and moving to the music. I noticed that Jack had a beer in his hand. Oh no. I didn't want to drive him home drunk. 

 

Jack's POV

I wonder why Alex isn't drinking. He seems like the type of guy that would love alcohol.   
'Hey Alex' I said tearing myself away from the sweaty bodies.   
'Hm?' He said looking up at me.   
'Why aren't you drinking?' He froze for a second.   
'I gotta drive!' He muttered calmly and smiled. 

In about 15 minutes, I'd finished my first beer. I didn't have a good alcohol tolerance and I was getting pissed off at all of the half naked girls taking advantage of the fact that Lydia wasn't there, so I went outside for some air. 

I sat outside in the cold, wondering about why I was with Lydia. Was it really just for popularity? Did I have feelings for her? Or was it just a routine? I held my head in my hands. I needed another drink.   
I was about to go inside to get one, when Alex appeared at the doorway. He closed the door and came over to me.   
'Is the heat getting to you as well?' I nodded.   
'Sit with me for a sec then.' We sat down together on the cold floor. 

 

Alex's POV

I peered over at Jack, staring at the stars and dribbling a little.   
Damn.   
Fuck.   
He was adorable.   
I couldn't help myself.   
I cleared my throat and he looked at me with his big brown eyes.   
I grabbed his face with my two hands.   
I kissed him. On the lips.   
Just a peck at first and then I pulled away, biting my lip and looking down. He put his hand n my neck and pulled me towards him, kissing me quite passionately. I bit his bottom lip teasingly, and I felt him smirk. 

We pulled away for air, and acted like nothing had happened, even though fireworks were exploding inside of me. I didn't know where my 'girlfriend' was, and I really didn't care. All I cared about was Jack.  
I was going to get him home safely tonight. 

 

Jack's POV

What happened?  
Am I fucking gay?  
Is it wrong that I got such a boner? Oh my god I really hope he didn't notice..  
Maybe I don't need another drink after all. Right now, Alex was taking away all of my worries just by sitting next to me. I didn't feel stressed anymore. I forgot about everything.   
'Hey, Jack, we should go back inside..'  
I sighed sadly. I wish we could stay here forever, but someone could notice we're missing and then assume that we're banging somewhere in a closet.   
We went through the door, back into the sweaty room.  
'Alex! Where were you?!' Jessica yanked Alex away from me and I was left by myself. I walked over to my friends and sparked up a conversation with Rian & Zack.   
'No, I'm telling you, she has bigger boobs' Zack claimed.   
'Man, fuck I have bigger boobs than her!' Rian shouted over the music.   
'Wanna know who has the biggest boobs?' I smirked.   
'Your mom.' I was chased out of the room by an angry but hysterical Rian. 

 

Alex's POV

'I can't believe you ditched me! On my birthday!'  
I couldn't be bothered for her yapping so I stuck my lips on hers.   
She blushed. 'You smell different.'  
I froze.   
It was Jack's cologne.   
'Well there is like 60 sweaty people in here!' Hoping she'd believe me. She nodded. Thank  
God. 

Soon enough, the night came to an end. Well, the morning. We went home at 2 fucking am. I drove Jack home safely as promised, and he kissed me on the cheek as a thank you. 

I wonder if we were ever going to have a conversation about that kiss.


	6. Chapter 6: Pick yourself up off the ground

Alex's POV

I arrived home at around half two after dropping Jack home. My dad was passed out on the couch, and I guess my mom was doing a night shift. She was a nurse. 

I sneaked past him and up to my room.   
I was sweaty and I stunk, but I'll shower in the morning. Right now I just need to sleep. And think. 

I can't sleep.   
I kissed Jack.   
Jack fucking Barakat.  
His lips were soft, he smelt good..   
What have I done? Do I like him?   
I don't know. I need sleep and I need it now. 

 

Jack's POV

I woke up feeling very groggy the next morning. I wasn't hungover, I only had one drink, but I was exhausted.   
I also rolled over and said 'Alex'. Yeah. I thought he was gonna be in bed with me. Weird, right?   
I heard a knock on my door.   
'Yeah?'   
'Jack, what time did you get home last night?'  
My angry father stood in my doorway. He had severe anger issues and even though he never hit me, he hurt me with words and threw things at me.   
'Um..2am..' There was no use in lying. He probably already knew the answer.   
'2am? You stupid idiot!' He picked up the nearest thing that happened to be my shoe, and hurled it at my head.   
'I'm..I'm...sorry dad..' I muttered.   
'You better fucking be. Never again.'   
I sighed. Work stressed him out big time. He slammed the door and I heard him drive off to work. Great, more hell for me later on. 

 

Alex's POV

I sat in my bed wide awake twiddling with my thumbs. Will I text Jack? Maybe we could hang out.   
Should I text him?  
No. I can't. I can't make things awkward, we have a big game on Thursday. We need to stay focused.   
He didn't speak much on the way home this morning, I'm pretty sure he actually fell asleep. He gave me a soppy kiss on the cheek, which almost killed me on the inside, and then went into his house.   
I need to text him.   
I picked up my phone, and tried to find the right words.   
'Hey Jack! Hope you're okay dude, see you Monday!' I hit send and then cringed so badly. I sounded like a worried dad. I put my head back and mentally slapped myself.   
I'm an idiot. 

 

Jack's POV

I got a text from Alex and it completely brightened up my morning. He's so damn cute. I don't think anyone has ever cared about me before. Lydia is probably with me for the only reason I'm with her. 

Well, I guess my friends care. I've been friends with Zack since kindergarten, and I've known Liam since first grade. I care about them a lot. I can still remember how I met Zack, through our love for music playing with kids instruments, like tambourines and triangles. Now we both shred strings on the guitar, dreaming of being known worldwide for our talent. I could never get in a fight with Zack, he's such a softie but he could also crush you with his pinky. He's extremely built. 

Liam is quite small, and you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him either. He could snap, and once he snaps there's no going back. Maybe he has anger issues, but nobody wants to ask because he'll probably get angry.   
Even though we're all pretty close friends, we only really see eachother at school, lacrosse and at social gatherings involving school. Maybe we're only friends cause we're forced to see eachother every day, but I hope not. I'd like to keep these guys in my life for a long time. 

 

Alex's POV  
'Yeah girl I heard you.' I looked over at my sad pup, whining at my bedroom door. She was bored, I decided it was time for her daily walk.   
'Come on then!' And she bounded up happily, following me downstairs. I put her lead on her and grabbed some 'poop bags' for obvious reasons. I always pick up her shit, man I know how annoying it is to buy brand new converse and step in a huge dog dump. It's disgusting. 

I put on a beanie, a nirvana jacket, my earphones and I was all set. 

We strolled casually down the street and into a field quite near my house. I like coming here, sometimes I feel like I'm the only one that knows it exists. I took off her lead and let her run free, playing fetch with her with a stick. She was loving life. 

I pulled out my phone and saw that Jack had texted me back.   
'Hey yeah I'm fine, just hella tired. Thanks for taking care of me man :)' damn he's cute. I don't even know what it is about him that's cute, it's just him. Am I getting feelings for a guy? Or do I like boobs? I don't even know anymore. Maybe I like dick, maybe I don't. Fuck it.


	7. Chapter 7: There's nothing surgery can do

Alex's POV

Dragging my sorry little ass out of bed in the morning was never easy. Especially when it was a Sunday morning, I had homework, my mom was at work and my dad was drinking himself to death on the couch.   
Oh and also, there was an annoying girl standing outside my front door.  
Jessica had phoned me saying she was on her way over to 'talk', whatever the hell that means. I said fine, but she can't knock on my front door cause my dad will answer and ask questions. So she just pulled up outside in her dumb pink mini and I clambered out of bed and down the stairs to get in.   
'Alex, where are you going?' He slurred.   
'I'll be back in a minute.' And I went out the door before anymore questions could be asked. 

 

Jack's POV

Ugh.   
Fuck.   
Sunday.   
Don't get me wrong, I love Sunday mornings. But I hate every stupid hour that comes after I wake up.   
Sunday's are days full of homework, sad thoughts and people posting endless shit on facebook about how we have to go back to school the next day.   
I sighed.   
I really couldn't be bothered to see my dad today, it's his day off. He'll most likely be doing paperwork or 'out with friends' which is probably just some prostitute, knowing him.  
Ugh.   
Do I really need to leave my bed.   
I miss my friends.   
Maybe I should hang out with one of them, unless they're all with their girlfriends. Zack has Catriona and Liam has Hayden. It sucks. I'm not saying they 'neglect' me, but I haven't had a proper conversation with these dudes in months. But I guess I'd be the same, if I was in a happy relationship. 

I decided to text Liam anyway, he was in a lot of my classes and he's a bit of a nerd so he'd be able to tell me what homework we had.   
'Hey Liam, have we got homework?'   
I put down my phone and waited for a reply, that came through about ten minutes later.   
'No dude, they went easy on us for once!'  
'Thank god.' I replied and continued to cuddle up in my bed sheets. 

What I do remember though, is that we have a huge lacrosse match on Friday night. It's the first match of the season.   
We had practice on Thursday though so hopefully Alex & I could kick our team into shape by then. 

 

Alex's POV

I sat down in the passenger seat beside my 'girlfriend'.  
'What do you want?'  
'Hey well that's nice, how about a kiss?' She leaned forward towards me. I gave her a lazy peck and reclined back in my seat, looking at her and waiting.   
'I just wanted to thank you, I haven't seen you since my party.'   
'Thank me for what?'   
'The necklace, silly!' Oh yeah. It looked expensive but really I'd bought it online and shoved it in an expensive looking Pandora box. But I smiled falsely at her.  
'No problem, nothing's too good for you.'   
'Oh Alex, I think I love you!'  
What.   
Did she just...  
What the fuck do I say? I barely even like the girl! But I don't wanna hurt her feelings, I'm not that bad.   
'Ahaha it's no problem, don't worry about it.'  
She put her head on my lap, which must've been quite uncomfortable as she was lying across the hand break and gearstick. We lay uncomfortably like that for a few minutes, me felling really awkward.   
'So uh.. I got a ton of homework to do and my dads sick so I'm gonna go take care of him okay?'   
I felt sick at the thought. He's probably never been sick in his life, just drunk. And when he is drunk, I have to usually clear up his puke and blood when he hurts himself. It fucking sucked.   
'Alex, you're so cute!' She gave me a proper smooch. I wasn't in the mood for making out with this leech, so I smiled, pulled away and got out of the car. I really hope she doesn't call me back for some shit. 

'Alex.' He slurred again.   
'What dad?' I sighed, quite agitated. Honestly, I just wanted to get back up to my room, hang with Chesca and mess around on my guitar like I do every Sunday.   
'I don't appreciate your tone.' He could barely speak. 'I'm gonna teach you a lesson.'   
I froze.   
I really couldn't deal with this.   
'Um, okay. Maybe tomorrow.'   
I hoped he would be drunk enough to actually believe me, but nope. He threw his bottle at me again, this time it hit me in the chest. The bottle didn't smash when it hit me, but it smashed when it hit the ground and the shock of the bottle caused my stupid ass to fall over and stagger forward slightly, landing in all the broken shards of glass.   
'Son of a bitch!' I yelped.   
'You sure are.' He staggered away, back into the living room.   
What the fuck am I meant to do? Sit here with shards of glass trying to enter my asshole? So slowly, Ever so slowly, I stood up, wincing at the pain. Shards of glass were stuck to my butt cheeks, thighs and behind my knee. I smiled slightly. I call the 'behind my knee area' a knee pit. That's so dumb, like me. 

Oh my god.   
Am I stupid?  
My mom is a fucking nurse.   
But hey, guess what.   
She's working again.   
She throws herself into her work to get away from my dad, and I'm not a little kid anymore so I don't really need her.   
She'd have a first aid kit somewhere, right? But god it hurts to move.   
I sighed.   
I'm used to this.   
I'm not gonna drag one of my friends or my 'girlfriend' over here to pull shards of glass out of my ass, I'll deal it myself. Like I usually do.   
I felt hot tears roll onto my cheeks.   
Shit, this isn't a life I have.   
I wiped them away, desperately trying to be strong. But who for? My dad wouldn't care if I died. My friends would get over it. My girlfriend probably just uses me cause I'm hot. Lol. Sorry. It's true. My mom though.. I mean everything to her. I'm her little bobo, as she used to call me when I was little. Speaking of my childhood, Before my dad had a drinking problem we spent all summer working on a treehouse and man it was awesome. Anyway. Who would care? My mom for sure.. Would..Jack care? Maybe I'm just overthinking. But I mean, come on, I kissed him. And he kissed me back. That's gotta mean something, right?

Well, whatever.   
There's nobody here to save me now, even Chesca was fast asleep or hiding from my dad, not that she'd be much help anyway, she doesn't even have thumbs. I walk slowly over two the stairs, every step I can feel the glass making me bleed even more.   
Is it bad that this isn't the first time this has happened? Except last time the glass got stuck in my feet. Yeah, it hurt. A lot.   
I'm not going to the hospital to have some old doctor poke at my ass. No way.   
If it's nothing I can't handle then I'll have to get help.   
I sighed.   
I really don't want anyone seeing my hairy ass crack. Yeah, I only have a hairy ass. I trim my pubes after a horrible incident where they got stuck in my zipper. Yeah. Don't even think about it. 

I staggered up to my room, stripped down very slowly and looked in the mirror.   
Ey. Not as bad as I thought. But how the fuck am I gonna pull this glass out. 

OWOWOWOW I regret it. It fucking stings.   
I need backup, so I picked up my phone. I know just exactly who to annoy.   
'Hey, Scott? Could you come and pull some broken glass out of my ass crack?'  
I waited for a reply and got one in minutes. 'Can't stiles do it? He's as gay as Elton John.'  
'Dude are you crazy? Imagine explaining that to Derek.'  
'Fair enough, be there in minutes.'   
I'm so thankful he didn't live far away. My dad wouldn't even care that someone else had entered the house, he's too busy shouting at some stupid football game.   
Oh yeah, we have a lacrosse game on Friday. Hopefully my ass will be fully recovered by then or I'll look like I've had some severe anal.   
I heard a shy knock on my door.   
'Hey, I'm here and I bought rubber gloves.'  
He actually had. We both laughed and he helped me take off my blood soaked jeans & boxers. My friends are great.   
'Jesus Alex, how the hell did this happen?' He exclaimed.   
'Well, I landed on my ass in a pile of smashed glass and it hurt.'  
'Dude I'm gonna need some tweezers or medical shit.. Wouldn't you be better in hospital?'  
'No, cause then I'd pass my mom and I'd have to explain to her how this happened. And then some creepy old guy would poke at my ass crack.'  
'Fair enough, where's your first aid kit?'  
'There's one in the bathroom, across the hall.'  
He wandered out of the room and came back a few seconds later.   
'Alright Alex this is gonna hurt like a motherfucker, so bite your pillow.' I closed my eyes tight.   
This really is gonna sting, he has to pull out the glass, clean the stupid wounds then bandage me up. Fucking hell.   
I jokingly held out my hand and held Scott's.   
'Man, I owe you.'  
'No dude, I think I'm gonna owe you.'  
I struggled to understand what he meant, then I felt the pain of a piece of glass being pulled out of my knee pit.   
Shit.


	8. Chapter 8: Who's gonna want you, when you're on your knees begging?

Jack's POV

'Ughhhhh. Go away.' I snarled at my alarm clock.  
Monday, fuck off, nobody likes you.  
I don't really look forward to any school day, maybe Thursday.  
I dragged my lazy ass out of bed and sniffed my armpits.  
Yikes.  
I need a shower.  
But first, Beyoncé. She improves all Monday mornings.  
'All the single ladies.. NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!'  
Ow.  
As in putting my hands up like Beyoncé told me to, I banged my elbow pretty hard on my tiled bathroom wall.  
Yeah, I have a private bathroom. No biggy.  
I stepped into the hot water, and lathered myself in shower gel, continuing to sing Beyoncé. 

What else makes Monday worse?  
Getting the bus. 

With a girl I don't like. Seriously, it sucks. Speaking of suck, she's gonna stick to my mouth like a leech. Haha. Bet you thought I was gonna say something else.

 

I got dressed in some smokey grey skinny jeans, black converse, a grey V-neck and a black & white baseball jacket. My dad would either be in a bad mood or already at work, so there's no point in going to tell him that 'I love him and hope he has a great day cause he deserves it'. So, I grabbed an apple, my keys and walked out the door. Well, I was walking until I slipped over my untied laces and fell on my face, slightly grazing my chin. 

'Oh for fucks sake..' I don't ever get any luck.

 

I picked myself up and continued walking to the bus stop, limping slightly (but making it look cool) and saw my friends.

'Sup mothafuckas' I greeted Liam & Zack in the politest way.

'Hey Jacko'. We lived quite close, so we usually got the same bus. I can drive, we all can, but the bus is cheaper and I don't even have my own car yet. Hah, imagine me driving my Dad's car and smashing it. 

 

'Any gossip?'

'Liam, that was most possibly the girliest thing you've ever said.'

'Hey you!'

'What?'

'Shut the fuck up.' 

These two were hilarious. They'd known eachoher since kindergarten, so they got along great and made life entertaining for everyone around them, including me.

'How's Catriona & Hayden?' I guess I'd try to make small talk until the bus arrived.

'Dude you should see the state of my back.'

'And your asshole..'

'I AM NOT GAY, ZACK!' And we all erupted again. 

Finally, the bus pulled up with all our usual crowd on it. Including Lydia. Help me. As soon as I stepped onto the bus, she pounced on my lap. 

'Jackkkkk!' 

'Hey.' I faked a smile as she crashed her lips onto mine. Does this girl even need oxygen? 

'Sooo.. how was the party?' She said quite loudly. I froze, and so did Alex. He'd heard her from the back of the bus.

'Uhh.. good.' 

'Good. Let's get down to business. Did you cheat on me?'

I froze even more. I can't tell her, everyone would think we were fucking gay.

‘What?! No! I could never do that to her.’ Which was true in a way. I wouldn’t ever cheat on her intentionally with a girl.. But all I did was make out with Alex and get a boner.. that doesn’t count, right?

‘I knew I could trust you!’ She put her head on my chest and lay there until we got to school, her hair going into my mouth and up my nose. Pleasant. 

Finally, we pulled up at school and she had to get off. She bounced off the bus with Jessica, I guess those two were pretty close. Alex walked past with his usual crowd, and he winked at me.

What.

Is that cause of the kiss, or is it just his way of greeting me? 

Why am I getting paranoid over this? Oh god. 

First class was Math. This class was the same as my Religion class, so I sat with Alex. I walked into the classroom, and I went to walk straight back out but I was pushed back in by Alex. 

‘Dude, come on. This is bullshit.’

‘What do you wanna do? Cut class?’ He joked. 

The thought crossed my mind, would it be a good idea? Skipping class with Alex. If we fail too many subjects though, then we get kicked off the lacrosse team. It’s not worth it. 

I sighed and sat down in my normal seat and Alex sat next to me. I groaned as the teacher waked in, told us to shut up and wrote ‘Pythagoras theorem’ on the board. What the fuck is the point?

 

Alex’s POV

 

‘Hey Alex.. Do you know what this means?’

A shy looking Jack was looking at me, biting on the end of his pencil and pointing at his book. Damn he’s cute.

‘Um..’ I took his book and drew diagrams and shit to try and explain it to him as best as I could, but dude I don’t have a fucking clue either.

‘Thanks’ he smiled, genuinely happy. It gave me butterflies. Shit.

I went to shift in my seat, but I yelped a little too loudly, causing the whole class to look at me.

‘Is there a problem, Mr Gaskarth?’ 

‘Nah miss, just have a pain in my ass cheek.’

The class erupted with laughter, which ended me in being sent outside for a few minutes. 

When I came back in a few people giggled, including Jack. 

‘What’s up with your ass? Did you get it too deep?’

I smiled. ‘No Jack, I literally sat in a pile of glass.’ Jack almost died laughing, his eyes even started watering. Which got him sent outside for ‘disrupting the class’. Jack was still standing outside laughing when the bell went, so I packed up his stuff and handed it to him outside.

‘Thanks Ale-‘ he tried to smile and thank me, but was cut off by a yelping and limping Lydia.

‘Lydia what happened?!’ I questioned as Jack’s eyes widened.

‘Did someone fucking do this?’ I saw Jack get angry, clenching his fists. Woah.

‘No Jack, I broke my heel!’

We both sighed and rolled our eyes. I peered down at her red heeled ankle boots, and the heel was hanging off on her left foot.

‘Lydia, don’t you have a spare pair of shoes?’ Jack asked. 

I thought all girls just kept makeup, shoes and bras in all their lockers.

‘Yeah, but they’re green! I’m wearing red! I’ll look like a crappy Christmas tree!’ She cried. She literally looked like she was going to cry.

‘Well what the heck do you want me to do? Carry you?’ He laughed.

She smiled deviously and held out her arms.

‘Seriously?’ He sighed. I can see in his eyes that he has probably had enough of her. Does he feel the same way about her that I feel about Jessica?

She nodded with her puppy dog face again. Instead of carrying her like a graceful princess, He winked at me. I knew what he wanted me to do. I lifted Lydia, shocking her a little, and plopped her onto Jack’s back. He ran down the halls with Lydia bouncing on his back, about to have a heart attack.

I could feel breath on the back of my neck, and before I knew it someone had jumped on my back.

‘Run forth, Alex!’ Godammit Stiles. I ran down the halls, Stiles being surprisingly light and making howling noises. We continued to the other half of the school, receiving disapproving looks from teachers and cheers from the students. 

‘Alex stop here, I gotta go peeeee.’ 

‘Okay princess.’ I stopped beside the bathroom and Stiles ran in. I waited for him because we had our next class together, even though we were gonna be late. Stiles came out with a shocked look on his face.

‘Dude.. someone’s in there.. in one of the stalls..’

‘Stiles, it’s a bathroom.’

‘Nobody uses this one cause apparently it’s haunted. But there’s a couple in there..and they're um..'

I laughed. 'Stiles did you still piss and there's a couple having sex in there?' Way to ruin the moment. 

'You gotta go when you gotta go.' He smiled weakly. 'No but dude um.. The girl is wearing the same shoes as Jessica..'

What the fuck? Is she cheating on me? 

I walked angrily into the bathroom and peered under the stall.

There was a lacrosse kit bag, a girly handbag and Stiles was right.. The same shoes as fucking Jessica. I’m actually hurt. I’d never fuck someone else when I was with her. 

Shit is going down. I walked out, slamming the bathroom door angrily, making myself known. ‘Let’s go to class Stiles.’ He nodded sheepishly and placed a comforting pat on my back.


	9. Chapter 9: Please stay for what it's worth, I'm desperate

Alex's POV

 

I can't get the image out of my head.

I need to get out of school. There's no way I can go home on the same bus as her.

Should I confront her? 

No. 

I'll wait for the perfect moment. 

I need to try and get real proof, or she'll deny it and I'll look like an idiot if I just claim that I saw her shoes. If I'm going to stop dating the hottest girl in school and break up the 'cutest couple in school' then I need some good fucking proof. Highschool sucks.

Right, time to get myself sent home for being sick. I nudged Jack beside me in Religion. 

'Yeah?' 

'Dude, I need to get out of here.'

'What's up?' 

I sighed. I'd have to tell him. 'Stiles and I saw a couple fucking in a stall, and she had the same shoes as Jessica.'

'Shit man.. why are you going home?'

'So I don't have to sit next to the stupid leech on the bus. How do I fake vomit?'

'Um.. I have a tube of fake vomit..' 

'Why Jack, why?' 

He pulled it out. 'I have more at home, I get bored a lot in class and the nurse gives me candy when I go see her.' 

'Fair enough, just pretend that I'm sick.' 

We spilled the fake vomit on the desk and I let out a disgusting sound.

'ALEX DUDE! OH MY GOD! I THINK HE'S DYING!' 

'Mr Barakat calm down. Take him to the nurse and send the janitor up to this room, both of you get out.'

Score.

We winked at eachother at Jack dramatically pretended to take care of me like I was actually dying. We got to the nurse, she wrote me a note to go home, easy peasy.

'Jack, I won't be on the bus in the morning, I'm gonna drive.'

'Alright cool, I'll make up an excuse for ya.' 

'Thanks.' I smiled, fist-bumped him and I was gone. Thank fuck.

 

Jack's POV

 

Is Jess really the cheating type? If Alex cheated on her (oops) then she'd get the whole school to gang up on him and hate him forever. She has the popularity, the looks and mainly just the big boobs that make guys do anything for her.

It's pathetic.

I sighed, walking myself back to class where the janitor was cleaning up the fake vomit. Everyone was acting like they were gonna die by being exposed to it, like it's fake vomit, it's doesn't smell of anything.

As soon as I got back to class, the bell went. Thank god, I couldn't be bothered to come up with a reason as to what was wrong with Alex. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door, bumping into an angry looking Derek.

'Woah sorry dude, what's up?'

'I'm on my way to kick ass.'

'Why?'

'Because Stiles didn't text me back.'

'Dude, calm down, he's probably pooping or some shit.' Before Derek could reply, Stiles jumped on his back. 

'I'm getting used to not walking anywhere today.'

I laughed, then remembered what I needed to ask stiles. 'Stiles, are you 100% sure you saw Jess' shoes in that bathroom?'

'Yup. I feel sorry for the guy though, Alex is gonna break their legs.'

'Haha yeah.. he's pretty damn pissed, he just got sent home using my fake vomit.'

'Dude seriously, when're you gonna give me a tube of that? I could scare the shit outta so many teachers.' 

I laughed and they rode off. I sighed, we had study period and then home time. I headed to the library, to plug in my earphones and write a load of bullshit about the ten commandments.

The bell rang, and I saw a very confused looking Jessica standing at the bus stop.

'Where's Alex?' She snapped at me. 

'He's sick, so he went home early.' I muttered.

'Oh my poor baby!' She looked genuinely upset. 'I'm gonna check if he's okay and go to his house.' 

I had to come up with an excuse. 'He's really sick, you wouldn't wanna catch what he has!' 

'I guess you're right. I'll just text him.'

'Yeah, and if he doesn't reply I guess he's just sleeping.' She nodded. Phew. Crisis aborted. On my way home from the bus stop, I stopped off at a shop to get some monster and candy. There was a big ass line, I was there for like ten minutes. So dumb.

I put my key in the door, but the door wasn't locked.

'Jack son, why are you late?'

Shit. I thought he'd be out. 'Sorry Dad.. I went to the shop to get some snacks..'

'Where did you get the money?' He looked angry.

'My allowance?' I said questioningly. 

'So you waste your allowance on shit that'll end up killing you?'

'No Dad.. it was just one time.. I'm sorry.'

It really was, I just wanted something sweet and I need my allowance to save for a car. I muttered another apology and stepped upstairs to my room. 

 

Alex's POV

 

I can't believe it. 

But what's annoying me more is the fact that someone on my team, fucked my girlfriend in a school bathroom. They literally took advantage of their new popularity and confidence cause they're on the team. I'm just hurt at the fact that she's such a bitch, she had to go fuck someone else cause I wasn't fucking her? What happened to 'loyalty?' Yeah she can go suck my dick. Actually no, I'd probably get some type of fucking disease from her mouth. 

Who could it be?

I like everyone on the team, we get along pretty good. I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. Should I go into school tomorrow? Well, I'm gonna drive. 

Should I pick some of my friends up? Stiles usually gets a ride with Derek when he's running late, otherwise he'd get the bus. 

Scott? Yeah. Scott. 

'Hey, want a ride to school tomorrow?'

I got a reply in a few minutes. 

'Hey dude, thanks but no! I'm gonna run to school tomorrow, try and tone myself up a bit.' 

'No problem, you'll get a six pack instantly!'

Fine. I'll turn up by myself then. Maybe it'd be better to turn up by myself, then I'd have time to think in the car. Yeah. I'll do that.

Sorry if it's short, it's kind of just a filler :)


	10. Chapter 10: Waste of chances, waste of time

Jack's POV

'Hey jack!' I heard Jessica call my name from the back of the bus so I turned round to face her.   
'Where's alex?'  
'Oh uh he's driving to school today, he missed the bus.'  
'Okay.' She smiled weakly. I whipped out my phone, text Alex and told him that he'd apparently missed the bus and put my phone back away before Lydia noticed she was sitting on my lap again, chatting to a girl sitting in front of us. 

We arrived at the school, and stood outside until the bell rang for the first class.   
The girls were chatting about boring stuff and us guys were talking about the big lacrosse game.   
'You guys better all be well rested...Stiles are you listening?'  
'What're you shouting at me for?'   
'We all know that you & Derek like to stay up at night. We all found out thanks to the noise complaint made to the sheriff, which is your dad.'  
Stiles sighed and smiled. 'Good times. Awkward as fuck.'  
'I mean it guys, I don't want any of you guys being zombies on the field.'  
'Okay captain.'  
'Shut up-'  
Before I could finish, Alex pulled up.   
Fuck.   
He looked hot.   
In his black leather jacket, purple tshirt, black sunglasses, black skinny jeans and black converse.   
'Hey guys!' He walked confidently over to us whilst the girls were facing the other way and huddled himself into the middle of the circle.   
We went to walk through the school doors before he could be noticed.   
'Wait guys, aren't we waiting for Alex?' Chirped Jessica.   
'Nah, fuck him. We'll see him later.' And us boys stayed huddled together to sneak Alex inside un-noticed. 

Alex's POV

I successfully hid from Jessica all day. Honestly, we had one class together and I didn't have that class today. Cha-Ching. Now I just had to get to lacrosse practice without being seen. 

'Alex baby! Slow down!'  
Well, that plan failed. I sighed and turned around on my heels. I decided I'd play with her a little.   
'Oh my god! I've missed you so much! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!' I ran up to her, hugging her and spinning her around, seeing Jack walk past and give me a look like he knows what I'm doing. I winked back. 

 

Jack's POV

Bitch. 

 

Alex's POV

'Seriously? I've been looking for you all day! What have you been doing?'  
'Well funnily enough, I've been in class and hunting the school down for you.' I wrapped my arm around her and walked in the direction of Jack, which was the lacrosse field. We arrived soon enough, and I took back my arm.   
'Well, I gotta go to practice but I'll see you tomorrow?'  
'Are you getting the bus?'  
'I don't know yet, babe. I'll see you in the morning.'  
'Okay, if you drive then will you pick me up? Oh and honey I have a study group for only half an hour, so I can't wait for you.'   
'Okay, and yeah! Of course!' Never in a million years.   
She smooshed me on the cheek with her lips, gave a 'seductive' wave and off she went.   
I went into the changing rooms opposite the field.   
'Hey Alex!'  
I smiled and turned around to see Jack.   
'Hello, sir Jacky.'  
'Jacky? I've never been called Jacky before..'  
'Well, from now on you're my Jacky.'  
He thought for a moment then smiled. 'And you're my Lex.'  
I blushed and cleared my throat.   
'So um.. Has everyone showed up for practice?'  
'Everyone except Jackson.'  
I sighed. 'For fucks sake, if he doesn't show up to the game tomorrow then we tell coach and he can make the next decision.'  
Jack nodded. 'Agreed.'  
'Alright ladies, let's get out onto that field!' Everyone cheered and followed me onto the field. 

Practice was going well, we had no injuries and everyone knew what they were doing. I was cheering Jack on for scoring a goal, when suddenly it hit me.   
Jackson wasn't at practice.  
Jessica is staying behind for a 'study group.'  
Could it have been those two in the bathroom?   
I realised that I'd stopped in the middle of the field and I soon got slapped back into reality, by the ball smacking me in the gut.   
'Sorry Alex! Still getting used to this!' Stiles shouted.   
I cringed at the pain. I gave stiles a thumbs up, but I was still slightly bent over in pain.   
'Are you okay?' I saw a pair of deep brown worried eyes looking down at me.   
'I'm fine, Jacky.' I smiled and he gave me a motivating pat on the back.   
'Jack.. Do you think Jackson could've been the one with Jessica..?'  
'Well, it's a possibility. But don't assume anything, we'll find some proof somehow dude.'  
'Either way, it's gonna end in a messy break up probably.'  
'Girls like that don't do anything without drama.'  
We both sighed heavily.   
'Anyway dude, let's get back to practice.'

 

((This is a short filler, but the next chapter is great!))


	11. Chapter 11: I got my ass kicked, but you held the ice

This is definitely my favourite chapter. 

Alex's POV

 

Well, today's the day. The first lacrosse match of the season. Our 'new' team is pretty good, well it's satisfactory. I'm actually pretty excited for it, I like playing lacrosse at night when it's dark. Lots of people come out to watch cause they don't have work or school. But that means we have to 'impress the crowd'. 

I dragged my sorry little ass out of bed and got into the shower, waking myself up instantly as I forgot that our hot water was going to be switched off this morning.   
'Fuck fuck fuck that's cold as shit!' Damn. It really was. I'm gonna get the bus, I miss the guys. What the fuck am I supposed to do about Jessica? Tell her I'm sick of something so she can't kiss me? 

Actually, not a bad idea. 

I need to be positive.   
Today is gonna be great, I'm gonna see my friends and I'm we're gonna win the lacrosse match. Hell yeah. 

I ate my lovely homemade breakfast courtesy of my mom, said goodbye to Chesca and off I went. Surprisingly, my dad doesn't hate Chesca and sometimes he actually takes her out for a short walk. I wish he showed me the tiniest bit of affection like that. 

Walking to the bus stop, I think I regretted it. I should've drove.   
'Hey man! Haven't seen you here in like a while.'  
'Stiles, it's been a day.' I laughed. 'Did you miss me that much?'   
Stiles dropped to his knees and pretended to bow down to me.   
'Dude, get up people are staring.' Scott laughed, pulling Stiles up.   
'Ow! Be careful.'  
Scott winked at me and Stiles blushed.   
'So I take it you were with Derek last night then?' I laughed at stiles slapped me and muttered 'shut up.'  
Our bus turned up, so did Rian.  There was no sign of the girls though, so I assumed that Jess was picking Lydia up. 

We took our usual seats at the back, and drove to Jack's stop. He clambered on with Liam and Zack. 

I saluted them all and gave Jack a smile. He smiled weakly at me and returned to his sad expression. 

 

Jack's POV

'Jack, go to school. I'm sick of your face already, you just disappoint me.'   
My dad said, throwing my lyric book at my head.   
I guess he wants me to be a doctor or a lawyer. Don't get me wrong, doctors and lawyers are great but could you really see me being a doctor? I'd end up cutting someone's toe or boob off. 

I picked up the book, my bag, my keys and stormed out of the house. That man will never be a decent father and he will never be modern. He's not even that old, for fucks sake. I dragged my feet to the bus stop where my friends were waiting for me. They smiled and brightened up when they saw me.   
'Hey Jacko!'  
'Ello.' I chirped.   
'Soooo.. First lacrosse game tonight. Excited?'  
'More like shitting myself.'  
Zack chirped in. 'Hopefully we'll win, we have the best team captains.'  
I smiled at the thought of Alex. 'I guess.' 

 

Alex's POV

School was average, there was no sign of the girls anywhere. Thank god. I hate the sight of Jessica at the minute and I'm just looking for signs to find out the truth. 

Until the match we decided we'd all stay in school and go study until we had to play. But we agreed to show up a bit early so we could have a bit of a pep talk. Most of the guys went off to spend time with the girlfriends and to flirt with the cheerleaders, so Jack & I snuck off to the library so I can catch up on the shit I missed in religion when I fake puked everywhere.   
'Okay so we basically just looked into the Ten Commandments more, like reading in between the lines.' Jack struggled to try and explain, and he bit down on his pen. 'I'm shit at explaining, just copy my notes.'   
He leaned forward to get his bag, and I found myself reaching for his hand and pulling back instantly. Shit. I hope he didn't notice. 

 

Jack's POV

Did he just go to hold my hand? 

 

Alex's POV

I don't think he noticed.   
He handed me his book. His handwriting is so cute and scrawled, like he was rushing or pre-occupied. Maybe he was. 

Damn Alex do not get a fucking boner right now, you're wearing skinny jeans and sitting right neck to Jack. I mentally slapped myself. 

I slid myself awkwardly under the table more hoping that Jack wouldn't notice that I totally had a boner for him.  When suddenly,   
'Hey Alex, we better get down to the field and kick these guys into shape.'  
Shit. I'd have to walk from the library to a changing room full of half naked boys with a boner. 'Yeah, sure.' I smiled. We collected our shit and away we went. 

Everyone was already in the changing rooms, slapping us in the back when we entered and saying 'hey captain' etc. I took off my good black tshirt, it was one of my favourites cause it was so soft and I didn't really wanna get soaked in sweat. As I stood there shirtless, I felt a pair of eyes looking at me longingly. But who's eyes? 

 

Jack's POV

I couldn't help myself stare at Alex longingly.   
Can you blame me? The guy is a fucking God. His naked chest and boxer line looked pretty good to be honest. But why does he have so many cuts on his chest and a few bruises on his upper arm? How had he hurt himself? Okay fair enough, the bruises might be from lacrosse, it's likely, but he couldn't get cut though all of his kit and padding.   
'Alex, where did all these cuts & bruises come from?'   
I saw him tense a little and freeze up.   
'Oh uh, I'm an idiot so I just fall a lot. And some of it is probably from when I sat in a pile of glass.' He laughed and I shrugged, it is possible. 

When we were all ready and in our kits, we waited patiently in the changing rooms until it was our time to go on. 

Alex stood up and clapped, getting everyone's attention.   
'Alright ladies, today is our first match. Let's try not to fuck up, and nobody gets hurt. Can I get a yes captain?'  
A few groans sounded from the room, except Stiles who stood up and said it a little bit too enthusiastically.   
A cheerleader entered the room, making the guys straighten up a little.   
'Hey guys, get ready and come out when the whistle blows.' She turned to go out. 'Oh and, good luck!' She smiled cheerily and headed out. 

Alex's POV

We formed a line with Jack & I at the front. I do usually get excited for big games, my mom used to take me to see my big brother play until well.. He passed away.  
The whistle sounded and we headed out, earning a load cheer from everyone in the crowd. Jessica saw me and blew me a kiss, making me feel sick.   
'Alright Alex man, good luck!'  
Jack said before heading off to his side of the field. I usually start the match in the centre with another player. 

***

I ran across the pitch as fast as I could, shooting our fourth goal. The crowd cheered and the cheerleaders said some dumb cheer about the letters of my name. I really felt good.   
We had a minute of celebration before going back to the game, the other team taking the ball and scoring. 

The whistle sounded, signalling it was half time and we could have a short break. I walked over to Jack to congratulate him because we were doing pretty good. 

Jack's POV

I couldn't do anything but stare at Alex when he was talking, the way his eyes occasionally looked down to avoid mine, his hair flip he would do when the loose strands fall into his eyes. His hair slightly wet from the sweat. He was just so.. captivating. I could have stayed in that moment forever, but a loud, irritating yell sounded from the field.

"It was clearly a foul!"

Jackson?

I looked from the field to Alex, unsure of what to say or do, 'Uh, I'll deal with this one, will you get me my water bottle?'  
Alex grinned at me, making my heart skip a beat.  
'Sure thing.' He patted my shoulder pad before jogging off to the benches, I hate to admit it, but I watched him go. He was so damn hot even when he ran.

I turned back to the field to see Stiles and Scott trying to calm Jackson down. I jogged over as fast as I could and patted Stiles' shoulder.

'What's going on, Stiles?'  
'Princess Jackie's having her time of the month.' Stiles said smiling at me.  
Jackson glared from Stiles to the opposing team, 'Number nine fouled and coach won't bench him.'  
'Is it really that big of a deal?' I asked choking back a laugh.  
'Not that big of a deal? It's the first game of the season, Barakat, if we don't win we're out! Am I the only one that cares about the team?' Jackson shouted, advancing angrily towards me. I sighed.   
'Wow wow wow.' Scott gently  eased Jackson back a couple of steps, 'Jack's right, it's not that big of a deal. It's the first match Jackson, we're not going to lose anything, we can just try again in a few weeks.'

Jackson looked calmer. As he stared to back off and walk away with Scott, I turned to look at Stiles who just chuckled nervously at me.  
'Meh it's nothing to worry about, he'll get over it.' Stiles patted my shoulder.  
'Maybe, but the dude needs some serious anger management.'

We laughed about it, but before we knew it Jackson was running towards us, trying to punch me. I jumped back at first, honestly because of shock. Stiles and Scott tried to restrain him, so basically Stiles was flailing around trying to grab his arm meanwhile Scott had already got a lock on him. But because Jackson was wailing all over the field, more members of our team started to run over.  
Shit, what do I do?  
I walked forward a little, surrendering my hands. 'Jackson dude, I didn't mean it, okay? I'm sorry.'  
I noticed Stiles and Scott looking to each other, Scott's grip relaxed a little. Hey, had I actually done the right thing here?  
Jackson pulled his arm free from Scott's gripped and pushed both Stiles and Scott down into the dirt.  
Oh shit maybe not.  
I couldn't make out much while Jackson lunged at me, through dodging his punches I could see Stiles and Scott being helped up, a very pissed Derek and.. wait, where's Alex? As soon as my thoughts turned to him I got distracted, and got hit full scale in the face. It didn't hurt at first, I think what hurt more was the impact of me falling and hitting the dirt, but it started to sting after a bit. Some of the cheerleaders ran over, including Lydia. 

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

I looked up a bit to see Alex pushing Jackson back, dropping my water bottle on the ground. It made me happy, well, a little, I still didn't want him getting hurt though. So I dragged my sorry ass off the ground and grabbed Alex before he could do any real damage.

'Alex, dude it's okay.'  
Alex looked at me and the red mark forming around my eye that would soon be bruised to fuck. 'Okay? It's not okay, Jack. Look at your fucking face.' Alex turned back to Jackson, 'What the fuck is your problem?' I felt blood trickle down my lip, and I held my hand up to see that my nose was bleeding. It hurt like shit when I touched it. Damn Jackson punches hard. I can't hit back though, I'm the captain and I can't assault one of my players. 

But I guess Alex thought differently. 

Jackson snarled a laugh back at him.  
'Alex man just leave it.' I grabbed his arm and tugged him but he pulled it from me.  
'You're benched Whittemore, for the rest of the match. Move it.'  
Jackson slowly advanced forward and I stumbled back a little, sorry Alex man but I was not getting hit in the face again, that shit hurts like fuck.  
Alex stood his ground while Jackson tried to square up to him. Damn, Jackson does not know when to quit it and I really don't want Alex to get bruised anymore. 

'You won't boss me around again, unless you want me to tell everyone your little secret.' Jackson whispered.  
Alex shot him a confused stare, 'What?'  
But Jackson didn't reply, he just smiled and walked over to the bench.  
'Are you okay?'  
I looked up to see Alex standing in front me, his brows creased with concern. I felt my cheeks heat up a little as I smiled back at him.  
'I'm fine.'  
'Whittemore, before you go anywhere else, where were you yesterday?' I dizzily questioned.   
'A study group.' He smirked.


	12. Chapter 12: There were fist fights, red lights

Jack's POV

I woke up in the nurses office.   
'What time is it?'  
'10pm Jacky.' My heart warmed up and I heard Alex's voice. He was holding an ice pack to my face, and he took it away when I woke up.   
'What happened?'   
'You looked dizzy as fuck, so Derek & I had to drag you up here to make sure your nose wasn't broken and that you didn't lose loads of blood.'   
'You carried me from the field, up the stairs and here?'  
'Pretty much yeah.. She's cleaned your pretty face and you can go home whenever.'  
'I take it our bus has gone?'  
'Yeah Jacky.. My mom dropped my car off though so I'll drive you home.'  
'Okay.' I yawned and smiled, standing up slightly dizzy.   
I noticed Alex putting his hand out to help me up, and I noticed slightly discolouring in his knuckles. He saw me looking and covered them with his sleeve.   
'Lex? What happened?'  
'Nothing to worry about.' He smiled and helped me stand up, wrapping my arm around his shoulder and supporting me   
'No, tell me.'   
He hesitated. 'I punched the wall in the changing room.'  
I suddenly felt a pain in my chest and was overcome with hurt. Those walls were solid brick with tiles, he could've shattered his bones.   
'Why Lex..'  
He sighed, still helping me walk. 'I got really frustrated.'  
'Why?'  
'Jackson told me he would tell everyone my little secret.' He stopped and opened the door for us, the cold air making me shiver. I'd left my jacket in my locker, and it was a bit cold.   
'Here Jack.' Alex took off his hoodie, and his t-shirt was attached to it, so his bare stomach was revealed until his t-shirt flopped back down into place.   
'Alex, take it back. You'll be freezing.'   
'Keep it. For good.'   
I smiled and put my head on the shoulder of the hoodie so I could inhale Alex's scent. 

OHDAMN.   
I should not have done that.   
Not another fucking boner over this guy, Jesus Christ.   
Even his scent turns me on. 

 

Alex's POV  
I gave my hoodie to Jack, helping him lift his arms up and put it on. We walked to my car parked at the front of the school and I kept my promise, driving Jack home. We sang to Lady Gaga in the car, until Jack came across a Blink-182 album and played it. We sang together until our throats ached. 

'Here you go, Sir Jacky.'  
'Lexxxxxx' he whined like a little kid, making me smile.   
'I can't walk.'  
'Alright.' I sighed dramatically and sarcastically, getting out of the car and walking round to open Jack's door. I helped him out, and turned around.   
'Alright Jacky, hop on.'  
I heard him chuckle and jump onto my back.   
He handed me his keys so I could unlock his front door, making our way into the house laughing loudly.   
'Jack? Is that you?' I heard an angry shout come from the living room.   
'Fuck..' Jack muttered. I turned to him, confused.   
'Jack, what time do you call this?'  
An angry and formal looking man came out of the living room and stood in front of us.   
I saw Jack check the time on his phone.   
'Um it's ten thirty..'  
Exactly. The match ended at 9pm! Where were you? Are you boys drunk? Let me smell your breath.'  
Jack's dad came over and forcefully opened his mouth, smelling it.   
'No alcohol. Where did you get that hoodie?'  
'It's mine..' I raised my hand. Jack shot me a look. Maybe I wasn't supposed to speak.   
'And what's your name?'  
'A-'  
'It's Lex. Alex. I mean Alex.'  
'Well Alex, why is Jack home so late?'  
He folded his arms and paced towards me. Woah, this guy needs a chill pill.   
'Dad I got hurt during the same and I was with the nurse, that's all.'  
'I wasn't asking you. I was asking Alex.'  
I froze. What the fuck am I meant to say?   
His dad sighed, knowing I was too scared to speak for Jack's sake.   
'Jack Barakat, were you fighting?'  
'What? No! I just got hurt by the ball, that's all.'  
I really hoped it was too dark for his dad to notice the dried blood and slightly bruised nose.   
'Jack, get up those stairs and straight to bed. Alex, I think it's about time you leave. Jack, give him his hoodie.'  
'It's cool, he can keep it.' I smiled politely before turning around, completely angered and bewildered. Is his dad always like that?

 

Jack's POV

As soon as Alex closed the door, I ran to my room. I really didn't want my dad asking anymore questions or shouting at me for being late.   
'Jack, lights out.' I heard him shout before turning off the light downstairs, climbed the stairs and closed his bedroom door.   
I'm glad he didn't throw anything at us or hurt Alex. I'm gonna need to sneak around the house until my nose clears up, or I'll be in real trouble for lying to my dad. I wasn't really fighting, I was just the victim of a fight.   
I picked up my phone, scrolling through all the text messages.  
'Scott: Hey man, Jackson's an asshole. Always has been, always will be. Hope you're okay.'  
'Stiles: Jackson totally made an improvement on your face! Haha jks. Seriously, hope ur okay.'  
'Derek: I kicked Jackson's ass. Not just for you, but for stiles. He didn't hit back.'  
'Lydia: omg babe r u okay? Call me asap. Xoxoxoxo'   
I groaned. There were text messages from my other friends and teammates wishing me well and I replied to them all, except Lydia. I'm not in the mood for her right now, I just wanna sleep. 

***

I was awoken by a loud banging on my door.  
'Jack Barakat, get up!'   
It was 7am. Great, another day in school. I'd have to face Jackson. That should be fun.


	13. Chapter 13: I can keep a secret if you can keep me guessing

Alex's POV 

'So are we gonna hang around the boys bathroom until we catch them?'  
'Yup.' I nodded.  
Myself, Jack, stiles, Scott, Derek, Liam, Zack & Rian had all decided we were gonna stand outside the boys bathroom until we got proof of Jessica cheating. 

Obviously we couldn't stand there all day, like we had class, but we had a plan.  
If Jessica or Jackson weren't in class, then we'd go check the boys bathroom.  
If we had a free period, we'd sit in the boys bathroom.  
Basically if we had any free time, we'd check the bathroom and see if they were in there. This could take ages, but it'd be totally worth it. Even if I do lose my popularity and everyone's respect, I have an awesome group of friends. 

Jack's POV

I wonder if she actually is cheating. Like, there's nothing positive.  
Everyone looks up to Jessica, someone simply could've been wearing the same shoes as her. She's like a role model, even though she had a shit personality.  
We'll find out soon enough.  
'Okay so, Jack & I have religion first and Jackson is in that class, so if he's not there then we're gonna sneak up here.' Alex looked at me and smiled.  
'Agreed. Hands in.' Stiles said. We all put our hands in and lifted them up on the count of three, with stiles saying 'go team secret'. Good lord. 

We all went our separate ways to class, and when Alex & I arrived at religion, Jackson was already sitting in his seat. We looked at eachother, shrugged and turned away.  
Alex's phone bleeped.  
'Hey dude, Jessica isn't in math.'  
We read the text from Scott together, and were quite confused.  
'What? But Jackson's here.'  
'I'm gonna go check it out.'  
We waited patiently for a few minutes, getting into our seats, getting out our books and settling into class.  
Alex's phone buzzed, he took it out to reply but was soon interrupted.  
'Mr Gaskarth, if you'd be so kind as to hand over your phone.'  
'What? Come on. This is important.'  
'As is learning about The Gospel of Luke. Now hand me your phone.'  
Alex clenched his fist under the table, hesitated for a second, sighed loudly and handed over his phone.  
We both groaned and plonked our heads onto the table.  
'You can have it back at the end of the lesson.'  
Well, at least it wasn't the end of the day.  
We got on with our boring work, and at the end of the lesson Alex was given a lecture and finally his phone.  
We both quickly opened the text message, but Scott ran straight into us.  
'So, I heard moaning, went in to check it out but I couldn't see anything. There was a bag blocking the gap under the door so I couldn't see their shoes, but I think it was too high pitched to be Jessica.'

Alex's POV

'Who's talking about me, babe?' She appeared beside me, placing a smooch on my lips. Yuck. I really want proof so I can be done with her.  
'Nothing. Why weren't you in math?' Jack questioned.  
'None of your fucking business, you stupid prick. Let's go Alex.'  
'No, I'd rather stay with these guys. And don't you ever fucking speak to Jack like that again.'  
'What happened?'  
Now Lydia had appeared.  
'Nothing Lyds.' Jessica lied.  
Scott said clearly but quietly, 'Jess called Jack a stupid prick.'  
Lydia handed her purse to Jack.  
'Oh did she?'  
Jess gripped my arm and tried to back away, but I stood still, making it impossible for her to move without me.  
'Yeah she did.' Us three guys said in unison.  
'Alex!' Jess wailed.  
'Jack baby, hold my earrings.' Lydia handed her expensive diamond earrings to Jack, and Jack stood there quite cluelessly holding them. After a while he held them up to his ears. 'Do these suit me? I might get a pair.' We laughed.  
Lydia had a stone cold serious face, and went in for the kill. She grabbed Jessica by the hair, pulling out her extensions. She shook her and dug her fake nails into her head, trying to kick her but failing as she was wearing 5 inch heels.  
'Don't you ever talk to my boyfriend like that again!'  
'Get off me you crazy bitch!'  
'I want my friendship bracelet back!'  
'I'll tell everyone your secret!'  
It was at that point we decided it was time to break the fight up. The girls had gathered quite a crowd cheering them on, including Derek & Stiles. 

Scott grabbed Lydia and Jack grabbed Jess. Well that didn't end well.  
'Jack, don't you dare fucking touch her!' Lydia ran out of Scott's grip, and straight back to Jessica. Myself, Scott & Derek had to drag her away, Jack and Stiles taking Jessica in the opposite direction.  
As soon as we were far enough away, we let Lydia go. She fixed her hair and tottered into the girls bathroom. She came out looking absolutely perfect, well she looked like a barbie.  
'So Lydia, what's her secret?'  
She sighed and patted me.  
'I love her really. I can't tell you, it'd be breaking a pinky swear. She'll tell you soon enough. Ta ta.'  
She blew us a kiss and tottered off again. 

Jack's POV

'So Jess, what's your secret?'  
'It wouldn't be a secret if I told you now, would it?''  
I sighed. It was worth a try. Alex could use this against her, cause 'couples aren't meant to have secrets' well he has a big secret, he fucking hates her.  
'Okay.. Can you give me a clue?'  
'Not a chance, Barakat. Now I gotta go, Lydia just texted me saying we're going to the mall.'  
'But she just ripped your extensions out in a massive fight!'  
'Yeah, and she's gonna treat me to new ones. We can't fight for long. Chow.'  
And off she went. Stiles & I just looked at eachother and sighed.  
'Now do you see why I'm gay?'  
'Dude, I'm honestly considering it myself.'  
What? Did I just say that? Oh god.  
'Oh really? Any boys in mind?'  
Could I tell him?  
'Well.. Alex & I sorta..' I wanted to play with his mind a bit. His eyes widened. 'Fucked..'  
'I KNEW IT. Who was the top?!'  
'Jackson was, it was a threesome.'  
He looked horrified for a second.  
'Dude, next time invite me.'  
'I'm joking stiles.' I said after a while of completely dying of laughter.  
'Damn you, Barakat.'

 

We met up with Alex, Scott & Derek. Derek wrapped his arm around stiles whilst Scott continued to have a conversation with Stiles. Alex smiled at me. 

We walked together talking and laughing, and soon enough Jackson and his friends past us. It went past like slow motion. I felt something hard hit me in the shoulder, Jackson had completely walked into me.  
'Watch it, you prick.' Alex shouted.  
'Yeah!' Stiles joined in. He's so dopey.  
'Or what?'  
'Just fuck off Jackson.' Derek stood in front of him, being a lot taller than him, Jackson got intimidated and cowered away.  
'Why's he picking on me, Lex?'  
'I have no idea Jacky, but I'm gonna find out.'  
Alex gives me butterflies. He's just so damn gorgeous all the time, he smells great, his skin is always warm to touch and he sticks up for me. 

I just really want to repay him and sort out this stupid Jessica situation, I hate seeing him so confused and frustrated cause he can't figure it out. 

But really, what's her secret and where was she during math?


	14. Chapter 14: I'll admit, I do it all for the attention

Alex's POV

I was awoken at 7am the next morning by my alarm going off and my group chats on my phone going nuts.  
Stiles: 'Hey guys, the jeep broke down, will you guys come help me push it?'  
Scott: 'Stiles, we're not pushing the jeep to school.'  
Jack: 'Don't you get a ride with Derek?'  
Derek: 'Always ;)'  
Stiles: 'Yeah but my jeep is neglected.'  
Rian: 'So you'd rather take an old jeep than a shiny black camaro?'  
Stiles: 'Shut up. She's neglected.'  
Zack: 'dude, get your dad to take it to get fixed when we're at school'  
Stiles: '...actually that is a pretty good idea.'

These guys are my best friends and I love them to pieces. Maybe some more than others... 

Jack: 'I saw you reading the messages, good morning Lex :)' Jack messaged me privately and I got butterflies so bad I thought I was going to explode. I seriously have feelings for Jack.  
'Morning Jacky, I'm gonna drive this morning. See you in school.'  
I put my phone down, not waiting to see Jack's reply. I felt like driving this morning, it keeps me calm and happy.  
It seemed like I was being mean to Jack, but really I was just in a hurry. He knew that. 

I hopped into the shower to refresh myself, and then it was time to choose clothes. 

I went with a black shirt, a red leather jacket, black military boots and black jeans with rips in them. 

I'm feeling good today.  
I fixed my hair to perfection, sprayed some cologne and I was gone. I turned up the radio in my car as loud as I possibly could and sang the words to a Nirvana song. 

When I pulled up at school, I was late. Everyone was already inside. Shit. 

I ran through the front doors and down the hallway to my first class, English. 

Everyone looked at me when I entered and I muttered a 'sorry I'm late' to the teacher, but she didn't seem to mind much. 

Scott smiled at me and laughed and we got on with our work. 

Jack's POV

Where's Alex?  
He's late.  
I hope he didn't have a car accident or something.  
Yeah, I worry a lot. I'm sitting here in my English class next door to Alex's, and I'm shitting bricks. I really hope he's late cause he was too busy trying to choose a shirt or something like that.  
Ugh.  
I miss him.  
Jessica and Jackson were both in this class with me, not acting suspicious but Jessica kept throwing me death stares every few minutes. It was getting tiring, so I shouted over the class  
'Hey Jess, is there something on my face?'  
'No?'  
'Then stop fucking looking at me!'  
She looked completely stunned, and the teacher told me that she would speak to me outside. 

When speaking to me, she couldn't help but smile and hold in her laughter. 'Jack I wish I didn't have to send you to the principals office, but I have to because you used bad language and disrupted class.'  
'It's cool, I understand. Can I go get my stuff?'  
She stood aside and I went into the classroom, grabbed my stuff and picked up my water bottle. As I turned to walk out the door I heard a snigger come from Jessica so I lunged the water bottle at her head and muttered 'bitch.' Under my breath. Again, the teacher tried not to laugh but she pointed me in the direction of the principals office. 

I sat there until the bell rang, and then people started to walk past me. I heard a few familiar voices come from Stiles & Alex.  
'Dude, what did you do?' They questioned whilst laughing.  
'I cursed at your girlfriend and then threw a water bottle at her head.' Alex tried to look serious but then he gave up and started laughing.  
'What did she do?'  
'She kept staring at me, giving me daggers. Then when I asked her what the fuck she was looking at, I got sent up here and she laughed so I threw a water bottle at her head.'  
I smiled.  
'Serves her right.' They both said at the same time.  
I've been here for half an hour, 'I'm not staying any longer. Let's go.' So we all went off together, hoping not to bump into Jessica and her dumb friends. 

Alex's POV

Walking to music class, Jack & I walked past the boys bathroom and they were empty. I sighed sadly, I just wanted out of this relationship with her before prom.  
'You okay?' Jack patted me on the shoulder.  
'Yeah dude, I'm good.'  
In music class Jack & I had partnered up for an assignment, we had to write a song together. Neither of us had a safe home to work at though, with my dad being an alcoholic and Jack's dad always in a bad mood, so we had to work only in school. 

My phone bleeped.  
It was my dad, I'm surprised he even knew how to work his phone.  
'You stupid fag, there isn't any beer left!' I groaned. Jack looked at my phone but didn't say anything. I think he just understood that it was a conversation I didn't want to have, not yet. 

I cleared my throat.  
'So? The song.'  
'Oh yeah, I have the guitar cords written out.'  
'Great! And I have all the lyrics except the last verse. I just need a little more inspiration.' I smiled. I wanted this song to be perfect, I wanted impress Jack. 

'Alex.'  
'Yes Jacky?'  
'We have lacrosse practice tomorrow and another game on Friday, are we gonna keep Jackson benched?' Jack looked concerned.  
'If he behaves, he can join in I guess. But only if we need him.'  
'Agreed.' As much as we hate Jackson, he was a good player and we have to do what's right for the team. 

But if he's been fucking Jessica, then that all goes out the window. 

'Do you think he is having sex with Jessica?'  
'I mean, I never hang out with her outside of school. They could easily be going to eachothers houses.' I said calmly. This is only frustrating me cause I want the truth and proof, or she can turn everything and everyone against me and I'd lose it all. My friends would be bullied for hanging out with me. I need to break up with her and keep everyone on my side. 

'I need to get rid of her before prom. It's so close and I'm not going with her.'  
'Dude, Lydia has a yellow dress. I'd have to wear a fucking yellow suit.'  
'That's awful man.' I sighed. I forgot Jack was still in a relationship. I thought we could all hang out together at prom, with no girls.  
'Apparently her dress was more than a thousand dollars and it was made in Paris.'  
'Jesus dude, if I had a thousand dollars I'd use it to save up for a car or something.'  
I saw how upset Jack was about everything, we were both stressed out and probably had a lot of secrets.  
Under the table I felt myself reaching for Jack's hand again, but this time I didn't stop myself. I held his hand and squeezed it, and my heart skipped a beat when he squeezed back and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15: I know I sound crazy, don't you see what you do to me?

Alex's POV

I was awoken by a timid knock on my door.   
'Alex honey? Are you awake?'  
'Yeah mom.'  
My mom came into my room with some freshly washed & ironed clothes, and sat down on my bed.   
'I'm raising your allowance just this month by 80 bucks.   
My eyes widened. I get my allowance on a Saturday every month, and it's usually normally $100 a month. Why is she giving me $180?!  
'What? why?' I quizzed.   
'Because it's prom next week and you're a lazy ass little boy that hasn't bought yourself a tux.' She smiled.   
'Mom, I don't even know where to buy a tux.'  
'Alex, you need a white shirt, a black bow tie, trousers, shoes and a jacket. You can get those almost anywhere. This Saturday, you're going out to buy a tuxedo. What colour dress is Jessica wearing?'  
I groaned and flopped onto my pillow.   
'Mom, I don't know or care.'   
She frowned. 'What's wrong?'  
'I think she's cheating on me, but I have an idea to find out the truth.'  
'Alright well, you better find another date. Maybe a cute girl, or boy.'  
She winked and quickly walked out of the room. 

Even my mom can see that I'm quite possibly gay.

$180. And I had to spend it on a dumb tuxedo.  
However, I did have a few ideas on how I could make my outfit a little more personal. 

 

Jack's POV

So today was the day of practice.   
Yay.   
Today is the day we find out the truth about Jackson and Jessica. 

Our group chat was started this morning by Alex. 

Alex: 'guys, this Saturday we're all going out. Together.'  
Stiles: 'where?'  
Derek: 'stiles is gonna have a sore ass on Saturday morning so there better not be a lot of walking.'  
Me: 'where, Lex?:)'  
Alex: 'I know you're all dumbasses like me that haven't got a tux for prom.'  
Me, Stiles & Scott: 'shit.'  
Derek: 'actually Stiles I got you one, but you should still go with them cause I'll be at the gym on Saturday.'  
Zack: 'I got one, courtesy of having a girlfriend.'  
Rian: 'same here.'  
Liam: 'me too, but I'm still going with you.'  
Alex: 'so it's settled, we're all going tuxedo shopping.' 

That sounded fun.   
I've never bought anything fancy in my entire life, we're gonna cause chaos in this store. 

Jack: 'can we go in and talk in funny accents and say we're looking for a tux to wear when we meet the queen of England.'  
Alex: 'yes, Jacky.'

Saturday is gonna be a great day. 

 

Alex's POV

'So on Saturday, I want you to help me put up flyers around the school.' Jessica chirped.   
I didn't want to tell her I was busy on Saturday just yet, so I'm gonna go along with it.   
'Flyers for what, and how're you getting into school on a Saturday?'  
'Prom queen silly, Mr Jacobs says it's okay for me to put flyers up cause most of the teachers will be here on Saturday.'  
'Is Lydia running for prom queen too?'  
'No, she won all the homecoming awards and all of our junior proms so she wants to let me have senior prom queen.'  
'Alright then..'  
'I'm gonna be advertising myself at your lacrosse game tomorrow.'  
'What? Why?'  
'Cause everyone will be there.'  
'Whatever. I can't help you on Saturday, I'm going tux shopping with the guys. Ask someone else.'  
Her eye twitched.   
'YOU HAVEN'T GOT A TUX?!'  
'Not yet. Seeya.'  
I left her standing there horrified and went to join my friends. We walked together until we all had to go our separate ways to class.   
'Alright boys, see most of you at practice.'

It was the last class of the day, Jack & I heading to religion. He looked nervous about something and when I placed my hand on his shoulder, he jumped.   
'You okay?'  
'I'm f-fine.' He croaked.  
I knew there was no point in questioning Jack, he'd just get uncomfortable. He'd tell me what was up in his own time. 

Halfway through religion and copying down notes, Jack slid me a note. He'd drawn a guitar pick with words written on it. He could actually draw pretty good. 

'Will you go to prom with me, Lex?'

Jack Barakat had just asked me to prom. I'd love to, but there's so many complications. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it, carefully putting Jack's cute drawing into my pocket. 

'But how?'

'I want to spend it with you. I'll probably have to be with Lydia for most of the night, but you & I will both know that we're there together and we're on a secret date.'

His scrawled handwriting made me smile. He seemed so passionate and excited, I couldn't ever let him down. 

'Yes Jacky.' I wrote. 'I'll go to prom with you.'


	16. Chapter 16: Trainwreck, here we here we go again

Alex's POV

'Pass it, Matt!' I yelled.   
Matt obeyed and passed me the ball, and I scored in the goal.   
Practice was going pretty good, nobody was injured. 

'Sorry! My bad!' Stiles yelled over to a hurt Scott clutching his gut. 

 

I spoke too soon. 

Jack looked at me and gave me a nod.   
'Alright ladies, let's round it up!'  
Everyone gathered round in a circle.   
'So, we don't have practice next Thursday but there's a game tomorrow. Sleep good guys and stay hydrated.' Everyone muttered an 'okay' and went off to the changing rooms. 

Jack & I stayed behind to clean up the bleachers as some people had stayed behind to watch, and made a mess.   
'Hey Alex, I'm gonna go grab a shower. I smell like a garbage can.'   
'Alright dude, see you in a minute.'   
And he walked away. 

I finished cleaning and went into the changing rooms where I could hear water running. 

An idea popped into my head. I stripped down to my boxers and went to beside the shower room. 

Do I go in? 

Before I knew it, I was in the shower and my arms were snaking around Jack's waist. 

'Alex?' He said, a little stunned. 

He turned round to face me, and as soon as he did I crashed our lips together. The warm water and the warmth of Jack's lips made me instantly hard. I got lost in the moment, letting my hands run all over Jack's naked torso, his hands clasped tightly around my neck and tugging at my hair 

After a while we pulled up for air but still stood there. 

'Hey guys?'  
I turned round to see Stiles standing behind us. Why was he still in school?   
'Yeah?' I coughed.   
'Wait.. What're you doing?'  
'Just taking a shower, Stiles.'  
'Together?'  
'No'  
'Why is only one shower on?'  
'My one just turned off.' I felt Jack smile behind me at my quick lies.   
'Okay.. Uh anyway, all of us stayed behind to hang out at the bathroom and we think you need to come check it out, we're all waiting in the changing room.'  
'Okay, give us a few minutes.' I said with an innocent smile. As Stiles walked away with us following him, Jack slapped my ass. 

Jack's POV

I grabbed my backpack and through it over my shoulder before turning around to Alex.

'Hey, you ready?'  
Alex looked up from tying his shoes and gave me a nod.

Okay, so this might be it. A part of me felt happy about it, because I knew that Alex would be free from Jessica, he would be so much happier without her and hopefully we'd be officially able to go to prom together and maybe be together. That probably sounded selfish, but I knew that I could make him so much happier than Jessica ever could. But a part of me was also dreading it, I didn't want to see him hurt and obviously he would be.

It wasn't just Alex & I that made our way to the bathroom, a group of our friends decided to go together for 'moral support'. So in other words, Derek and Scott for backup and Stiles, Rian, Zack and Liam probably just because they didn't want to be left out.

It didn't take us long before we were walking down the corridors. Apparently we'd ended up in pairs, Derek and Stiles were linking each other as per usual, Rian and Zack were talking about homework, Scott and Liam were laughing at stupid jokes they'd came up with, meanwhile me and Alex walked in silence. It started to make me feel awkward, I had to continuously look from the floor to Alex. I knew he was on edge, I could tell by the way his brow was creased and how his hand kept tensing.

'Hey, Lex?' I moved a little closer to him and put my arm around his shoulder, 'How you holdin up?'  
His deep brown eyes turned to mine and I could see that he was starting to get frustrated.

I rubbed his shoulder and reminded him that everything would be fine before removing my arm and putting it in my back pocket. As we turned the corner to the bathroom we were there just in time to see Jessica coming out of it fixing her skirt and pulling her bag up to her shoulder. All of us went quiet and looked to Alex to see what the next move was. This really was it. I took a deep breath and slowly followed after Alex who stormed down the hall to Jessica.

'What the fuck were you doing in there?' Alex took her by surprise and stood directly in front of her, blocking us from seeing most of her reactions.  
She was dumbstruck for a minute before smiling, grabbing his arm and trying to walk him down the corridor, 'I was going to the toilet before I left silly.'  
Alex pulled his arm free from her, 'It's the boys bathroom.'  
'Yeah, but no ones in school so no ones gonna see me.'  
'Boys bathrooms have urinals. So unless you've figured out how to use one, you better start talking.'  
I snickered at the thought of Jessica using a urinal, which gained a glare from her.  
'I was just checking my makeup and hair Alex, babe. There's nothing to-'

And there it was. In that split second Jackson had walked out of the boys bathroom. My mouth dropped, I wasn't shocked it was more the fact it had actually happened. I thought it was Jackson, but I wasn't 100% sure it was him. I turned to the guys behind me, all of them looking from me to Alex. Stiles tried to sneak his phone out so he could record it, but Derek took his phone from him and put it in his pocket. I saw Scott take out his phone and record it though, I wonder why. I turned back to Alex to see him throwing his bag to ground and storming up to Jackson.

He grabbed Jackson by his shoulders and slammed him back against the bathroom door. I'll admit I was a little jealous, I mean if Alex slammed me against a door like that woaahh... fuck sake Jack, pay attention. Jackson didn't have much time to fight back and just clung to Alex's arms while he had him pinned.  
'Jess, just admit it.' Alex said breathlessly turning his head to look at her.   
She sighed. 'I fucked Jackson.' She muttered. 

Alex took a turn for the worst and looked Jackson in the eyes. 

'I fucking knew it was you.'  
'What?' Jackson actually looked offended.  
'I knew it was you fucking around with Jessica. You didn't think I'd find out? It's kind of fucking obvious.'  
Jackson laughed and pushed Alex back, 'Well maybe she wouldn't have came to me if you'd have given her what she wanted! Your brother couldn't even satisfy a woman!'  
Jessica ran in between them, 'Alex, babe, stop. It was nothing.'  
'Nothing?! You think sleeping around behind my back with my team mates is nothing?! He just fucking insulted Tom!' 

Alex pushed Jessica out of his way and went straight for Jackson. He started throwing mad punches, hitting Jackson in the face and gut. It really looked like it hurt. Jackson didn't actually get the chance to throw much punches in and Alex had him on the ground in a matter of minutes. 

Jessica stood by flapping her arms like a useless bird screaming, 'Somebody do something!'

I hate to go along with her orders, but Alex probably had done enough now. I ran over and put my two arms around Alex's chest, grabbing him from behind and pulling him back. He wouldn't stop, so Derek and Scott came and took him off me, Stiles and Liam standing in the middle. 

I grabbed Alex's face.   
'Lex, calm down.'  
Alex's eyes met mine and I instantly melted. He took a deep breath and relaxed slightly. 

Jackson started to sit up and leaned against the lockers. His face was starting to swell and there was blood everywhere. His nose was clearly busted. I hid my face behind Alex's shoulder so he wouldn't see me smiling, but fuck did he deserve it. He had even a dickhead since the first grade. He did see me smiling, and he lunged towards me and threw a punch. 

Why the fuck does he always hit me? Does he know it gets to Alex? What does he know..

Well that pissed Alex off, a lot. We had to create a massive barrier to stop Alex from seeing or getting anywhere near Jackson, he was like a wild animal. Jackson just gave Alex a glare before limping off down the corridor. Jessica clung around with us and we walked in the opposite direction. I then loosened my grip and walked around front of Alex. He was still breathing heavily and when he looked at me I could still see the anger in his eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked away for a minute. Damn that was hot.

'You okay?' I said, finally managing to look at him again.  
Alex smiled and put his arm around my shoulder, 'Of course Jacky. Oh and Jess, don't worry. This won't come between us.' He smiled sweetly. 

What?


	17. Chapter 17: Somewhere in Neverland

Jack's POV

The rest of yesterday had been a blur. All I can remember is we had to stay in the school for another 20 minutes just so Alex could cool down. 

Why didn't he break up with her? 

I mean, we couldn't probably be together anyway because I have Lydia, but still? Does he actually like her? He could love her. 

But why did he kiss me? Twice?

My brain felt like it was swimming. I didn't know what to do, I was prepared to break Lydia's heart for him. Well, she could get another guy easily I mean she's incredibly beautiful but still. 

I'm Jack Barakat. Heartbreaker. 

Is Alex just playing around with me? Am I just a toy? I can't believe he'd do that. I sighed and dragged my sad little ass out of bed. 

We had a game today. 

If Jackson doesn't turn up or he causes any trouble, he's off the team for good. I would happily be punched again if it meant he would get kicked off the team. Alex can be mature and professional though, he'll probably pretend like nothing happened. 

Should I ask Alex about what happened?  
I don't even know what my sexuality is, I just know that when we made out yesterday I got such a fucking boner. I can't help it, Alex Gaskarth is giving me butterflies. 

 

Alex's POV

I seemed so mean. I felt mean.  
I have to be mean.  
I have a plan, nobody else can know until prom. Only Scott knows. 

I could be hurting Jack, but I really fucking hope not. 

This is killing me as well. 

For now, I'm gonna have to be mean to Jack. And also, he needs to break up with Lydia. 

When I reached the school gates, Jess was standing there waiting for me. Jackson and his car where nowhere to be seen. 

'Hey babe, are we good?' She looked slightly worried.  
'Of course!' I lied. 

Soon enough some of the boys came over and so did Lydia.  
'Lex, are we still going to look for tuxes tomorrow?' Jack smiled sadly.  
He's breaking my fucking heart.  
'Yeah of course guys! I'll pick some of you up and the rest of you losers can meet us there.'  
'Fair enough, where are we going?' Derek asked.  
'I don't even fucking know what it's called, a boot or something.'  
'A boutique, Lex.' Jack smiled sweetly at me. He's so fucking cute.  
'Thanks, Jacky.'  
'Okay come on Jacky, let's go to class!' Lydia said turning to Jack and yanking his arm. Jack stood still.  
'Hey, only Alex calls me Jacky. Everyone else can call me Jack or Jacko.' He frowned.  
'Okay then..' She looked confused, probably wondering why he'd gotten so worked up about a nickname.  
We all broke up into our separate first class groups when the bell rang. 

Jack, Lydia, Jessica, Liam, Hayden and me all had history together first. I sit with Jack usually, cause the girls just talk shit about makeup and bras. 

Jack & I suddenly got into this discussion about Peter Pan, his eyes light up and he got so passionate. 'Some people say that the kids never grow up cause they're dead and Pete's taking them to heaven.'  
'NOO!' Jack looked horrified and sad. 'He's a magical boy that can fly. End of story.' 

I chuckled lightly and got back to my work. Jack just makes everything better. I decided it was time to tell him a personal story as the rest of the class worked quietly.  
'Hey Jack, I remember one time Tom & I were watching Peter Pan and he started to pretend that he was Pete and he jumped off the sofa and pretended he was taking me to neverland. Then-'  
'Mr Gaskarth.'  
-he started doing this silly voice-'  
'Mr Gaskarth!'  
'-and I remember laughing so hard that water almost came out my nose.'  
'Alex!'  
'Yes?' I said politely to my teacher who was annoyed at me.  
'Did you hear me telling you to stop talking?'  
'I heard you say my name, and I was still doing my work.'  
'I was trying to tell you to stop talking.'  
'Why? You're talking. You interrupted me.'  
'Go outside.'

Fuck sake.  
I sighed and picked up my book.  
'Fine but I'm taking my book with me so I can finish writing this sentence.'  
I went outside, did as I said and took down the last sentence and then my teacher came outside and gave me a bitch face. 

'What was that rudeness for?' I smiled, sighed and shrugged.  
'Dunno.'  
'Was your behaviour acceptable?'  
I shrugged. I'm not in the mood for this.  
'This is ridiculous. I can't believe I have you out here.'

THEN WHY AM I FUCKING OUT HERE

 

'Well you can talk over me so why can't I talk quietly and continue my work?'  
'Sorry, do you think we're the same?'

What the fuck?

'Well, we are. Except for our genitals. And we have different roles.'  
She rolled her eyes.  
'Get inside that classroom and sit in silence.'  
Pointless. 

As I walked in, a few people held out their hands for high fives and fist bumps whilst others laughed, like Jack. 

'I'm done with this.' I laughed as I wrote down what I'd missed. 

Jack's POV

It was time for our lacrosse game. Other schools always came to play on our field cause ours was the best. 

This game started earlier, so school finished at three and the game started at four. 

We all headed down to the changing rooms and sat around talking for a little bit. 

'So tomorrow, do we wear the same colour as our dates?'  
'I think we get the same colour bow tie or some shit. If we fuck up then they can fix it for us.' We all shrugged. None of us knew what the fuck we were doing, except Derek. He was our style guru, but he wasn't gonna be with us tomorrow. 

'Alright so I'll take Jack, Scott, Stiles and Liam in my car. Zack & Rian, you guys aren't going cause you have tuxes and your girlfriends are dragging you places right?  
'Yup.' They nodded. They'd actually got some nice girls, unlike Alex & I.  
Alex looked at the time on his phone. 'Alright guys, time to kit up.'  
We all went off into our separate stations and got kitted up in our gear. Soon enough, the rest of the team started to file into the room, including Jackson. Shit. At least he was benched. 

Before we went out onto the field, Alex pulled me away and gave me quick peck on the cheek. 'Good luck Jacky.' He smiled cheekily and strutted away. 

What is he doing to me?


	18. Chapter 18: My friends are a different breed

Alex's POV

Fuckkk. I get to sleep in today. I don't need to get up at fucking 7am with massive bags under my eyes. 

However, I do have to get up soon so I can make myself look good. The guys & I decided to go shopping early today, cause literally the whole town will be out looking for prom dresses and tuxedos. 

So we're going out at 9am. I know right? That's fucking early. 

I checked the time on my phone, 8am.   
Right, time to get a shower. I lifted my phone, clicked on my random playlist and hopped into the shower, performing 'American Idiot' for my rubber duck. 

Today was gonna be a good day, I have great company. 

As soon as I was done showering, it was time to choose some clothes. I decided on a purple & black checkered shirt, a black tshirt, black skinny jeans and purple high tops. 

Now it was time to wake my parents up so they didn't freak out when they woke up and I wasn't there. I tiptoed to their room, knocked and opened the door. 

'Hey guys, I'm going out tux shopping and I'll be back in a couple of hours.'  
My dad answered, I guessed my mom was still asleep. 'Fuck off boy, and close the door.'   
I sighed, and did as he said. What the fuck is the point in that man? He literally doesn't care about me at all, and he just uses my mums money for alcohol. And probably sex. 

I've always told myself that when I grow up I'll never be a dad like that. He wasn't always like that though, he got really bad around the time of when Tom died. We don't really talk about him much anymore, it just makes my mom cry and feel like a failed mother, which she isn't. She's a great mom and I love her, but I wish she was around more. She won't leave my dad cause they're teenage sweethearts, and she thinks he can get better. She doesn't know about all the abuse he gives me, and I don't think she'll ever know. 

Anyway. I pulled out my phone and went into our group chat. 

Alex: 'Jacky, I'm on my way.'  
Jack: 'I'm naked'  
Alex: 'stay naked ;)'  
Stiles: 'I'm supposed to be the gay one'  
Alex: 'I'm coming over now Jacky, so get some pants on at least and I'll sit outside in the car'  
Jack: 'okie dokie lex'

And with that, I put down my phone, grabbed my keys and an apple and I was in the car. I put on a greenday CD and knawed away at my apple. 

Soon enough I arrived at Jack's house, and he was sitting outside on his wall wearing a black leather jacket with a white tshirt, white skinny jeans and black high tops. 

Damn he's fucking hot. 

I tried my best not to get a boner as Jack sat in the car next to me. He put his seatbelt on and shyly kissed me on the cheek and laughed. 

I knew I was fucking blushing. It was the first time he'd ever kissed me. 

'Alright Madamé Jacky, let's go get some of these other losers.'

And off we went. 

 

Jack's POV

I was sitting next to Alex in the car with Stiles, Scott & Liam in the backseat. Sitting next to Alex makes it really hard not to look at him. He was singing happily and quietly, occasionally laughing at the others or making a joke. 

When we arrived at this little men's boutique, it was empty except for the people that worked there. 

'Okay guys, posh accents.' Alex said before taking off his seatbelt and stepping out onto the sidewalk, us all doing the same. 

'Good afternoon.' We all said stepping into the shop. 'My name is Sir Barakat.' And everyone tried not to laugh.   
The shopkeeper looked like we were all crazy.   
'No but seriously, we're here to get tuxedos for prom.' Alex laughed.   
Stiles & Liam raised their hands. 'We're not though, we're here to give our opinions.'

The shopkeeper smiled.   
'If you'd like to come this way boys, and I'll take your measurements.' 

He took our measurements and found us some tuxedos. I heard Alex whisper something in his ear about a shirt, I guess I'd find out on prom night. 

I found a frilly blue tuxedo from like the 1940's, and tried it on whilst doing the moonwalk. 

'Sassy, Barakat.' Alex said through laughter. 

I saw someone laugh as they put their head down and walk past the shop window, putting their phone in their pocket. Weirdo. 

Finally we found decent enough tuxedos, and left the shop to go get some food at a pizza place next door. 

Fuck I'm hungry. I went for a spicy chicken pizza, and didn't pay attention to what everyone else ordered cause I was too busy demolishing my garlic bread and pizza. 

'Damn Jack, you eat fast.' Scott admired me.   
'Not as fast as I eat your mom.'  
'HEY' Scott shouted all over the restaurant.   
'Shut the fuck up.' He said quieter. 

'Stiles have you seen the tux Derek got you?'  
'Yeah, it's from Burberry.'  
'Dude what the fuck, that's expensive.'  
'Really?'  
'Yeah, you're special.' I smiled at Scott making Stiles blush. They're really good friends. 

We were sitting at a round table, Alex & Liam were beside me. Liam was sipping his Diet Coke and nibbling at his pizza before Scott pushed his face into the tomato and cheesy pizza.   
'I'm gonna kill you, dickhead.' Liam laughed.   
We all laughed.  
I like laughing, especially around Alex. When I laugh he always looks at me in awe, and I do the same. I love seeing him smile, he's my everything. 

'Okay guys, so I won't see any of you till Monday and it's April fools day soon. Everyone be ready.'  
I suddenly remember my plan. 'Oh yeah! Bring in water pistols and water balloons.'  
'Why Jacky?'  
'We're gonna soak all the cheerleaders when they have practice. Also, all day we're gonna wear masks and run around with water pistols. Also, wear black skinny jeans, white converse, any shirt and a black hoodie or jacket. We're gonna go to classes as ourselves, but run around as bandits.'  
'I love it. Let's fucking do it and make everyone in the school wet.' Alex held up his glass and we all toasted.   
'Bitch please I already do that.' Stiles smiled.


	19. Chapter 19: You keep me safe, you keep me sane

Jack's POV

I sighed as I woke up on a Monday morning. Back to school.   
To be fair, it wasn't that bad. I had great friends that made it less shitty.   
I stayed in bed all day Sunday, drowning out the sounds of my dad shouting at me and smashing things in the kitchen. I don't even know what he's angry about, I never do. I don't even think he knows half the time, shit just happens and I'm usually in the way. 

I got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror, staring at my naked torso. Yeah, my dad likes to tell me I'm a failure a lot and sometimes I just have enough, and I need that release. So I like to bruise myself on my upper arms, cause nobody will see them. Sometimes my dad will throw something at me that'll cut my skin. The only people that see my shirtless is my team, and they don't have time to stare. Even if they did, they'd just think it was from getting bumped into in lacrosse. 

My black eye was pretty much done, but my nose was still bruised at the side. Fuck sake. I'm not going near Jackson ever again, and I don't think Alex would ever let me be near him ever again. 

I sighed at the thought of Alex. 

Why's he fucking with me? Is he still going to prom with me? 

Ugh fuck. Prom. That's so fucking stupid. It's an excuse for people to get laid and drunk. If it wasn't for Lydia, then I probably wouldn't bother going. But I gotta keep up my reputation of 'the cutest boyfriend in school' which is a title that I share with Alex. 

Ever since that fight he's been closer to her, always has his arm around her and he even kisses her on the cheek before they go their separate says to class. It's like he's shielding her from everyone else. It's so dumb. I don't wanna sit on the bus and watch them swallow eachother, so I stepped outside my room and padded downstairs to where my dad was sitting reading the newspaper.  
'Hey dad?'  
'Yes son?' Relief flooded through me. I'd got him in a good mood.   
'Could you drive me to school today? Only I'd just like to avoid someone..'  
'Of course son, hop up those stairs and get ready.'

Wow. That was surprisingly easy. 

I smiled at him. I can drive, but there's no way he'd let me drive his car. He probably has work anyway so he'd need his car to get there. 

I hopped into the shower, then stood in my room for a good five minutes choosing clothes. I went with a greenday hoodie and black skinny jeans with black converse. I felt like being all snuggled up in a warm hoodie today, even though it isn't really cold. 

I went downstairs, grabbed my backpack, an apple, some water and some gum.   
'Ready?' He smiled.   
'Yeah dad, let's go.'

 

Alex's POV

Where's Jack?   
I hope his dad hasn't hurt him or anything.   
I'm on the bus on the way to school, Jessica sitting on my lap and making out with me at every possible chance she gets. Every time I look at her, all I can picture is her and Jackson. But I need to keep this up until prom, then I can be free of her. Then she can fuck whoever she likes and get as many diseases as she wants and have loads of babies. 

Finally we arrived at school and it was time for this leech to get off me.  
The bus had arrived late, so first class had already stated.  
'I'll see you later, babe.'  
'Mhm.' I mumbled as she pressed her lips to mine and tottered off. I looked at Scott and rolled my eyes, getting a pat on the back from him.   
'It'll all be over soon.' He said reassuringly.   
I gave him a half smile, and stepped off the bus, dragging myself towards the school doors. Religion was my first class, with Jack. I hope he's already sitting there. 

I care alot about Jack. That's why Jackson aggravates me so much. When we were in Jack's house that night, I just wanted to hug him and protect him from everything in the world. He's a lil' baby, he doesn't deserve to ever feel sad. 

And yes, he was sitting in religion, flapping his arm around trying to release it from his pocket. Thank god. He's okay.   
'Our bus was late.' I mumbled to the teacher with a few other people walking in behind me.   
'Jacky, what happened to you this morning?'  
'My dad drove me.' He half smiled. I could tell he was still upset with me.   
'Jacky, you look cute when you're trying to be mad.'  
Now that just made him blush and hide his face. 'I can't wait to go to prom with you.' I whispered in his ear, making him blush harder and mumble 'Stop it lexxxxx' I chuckled.   
'I wanna have one dance with you.'  
'We can all dance as a group Alex.' He smiled.   
'That's not what I meant. I wanna slow dance with you.'  
He frowned. 'It's not possible.'  
'Nothing is impossible.' I smiled back at him. 

My mom wants me to get my hair cut before prom, and I can agree with her cause it's fucking gonna end up blinding me. So I told her I could get it done on Thursday cause we don't have practice. 

'Alex, do you believe in the bible?' Jack looked at me shyly, biting in his pencil. I reached over and took it out of his mouth.   
'Well, some people stay it's a storybook. I don't really have any beliefs I guess, I just hope there's an afterlife.'  
'Why?' He tilted his head.   
I smiled. 'Cause when I die, I wanna be able to see you again where nobody can judge us.'


	20. Chapter 20: Stop fucking around with my emotions

Alex's POV

Another fucking day in school, another day towards prom. 

Another day of pretending I like Jessica. 

I have to keep telling myself that it's just until prom. And then everything will become clear. Just a few more days. 

I got out of bed, into the shower, struggled to find clothes.. All that usual shit. I ate my lovingly homemade breakfast and I was out that door. 

The bus ride was normal, the girls didn't get on the bus cause Jess had just gotten a late birthday present from her parents which was a bright pink car. So she drove to school with Lydia. 

'Are we all set for April fools day tomorrow?' Scott asked.   
'Yeah. Are we gonna pull pranks on eachother?' Jack looked quite scared.   
'We'll just have to wait and see.' I winked at him. 

When we arrived at school, the girls were nowhere to be seen.   
'Where are they?' Stiles asked. 

Jack's phone buzzed. 

'Lydia just texted me, their fucking car broke down.' Jack said through laughter. As soon as he finished the sentenced, we all erupted. But then we figured out we'd have to be kind.   
'I'll go pick them up.' Derek muttered, still wiping away tears from laughing. Even though we hated the girls as girlfriends, they're damsels in distress and we needa come to their rescue. They weren't far from the school, so we waited outside for them to return. 

They pulled up in their pink car.   
What? I thought it was broken. Where's Derek? And his car? 

'Oh my god..' Stiles gasped. 

Derek was pushing their car. The girls were sitting in the car, waving sillily at people.   
'Little help here' Derek muttered to us. We ran over and helped him push the car, well stiles tried to help but he pushed too hard and fell over. 

'Why didn't you get in Derek's car?' I asked Jessica.  
'I wanted to arrive at school in style.' She smiled 'sexily' at me, put on her sunglasses, gripped my arm and tottered me away from the group. I turned around to them, giving a girly wave and mouthing the words 'help me'. 

I sighed as Jessica dragged me into the boys bathroom. What the fuck is she doing?  
'Cmon, we gotta go to class.'  
'Shhh Alex..' She pulled me into a stall and run her fingers through my hair, kissing me roughly. I tried to hold in my vomit as the smell of her shitty sweet perfume filled the air.   
'Hey, come on let's go.' I kept repeating. She was not giving in, and I couldn't be violent towards her. I need to be a 'sweet boyfriend.'

Until she started to rub her hand on my crotch. 

What the fuck? Is she gonna try and fuck me in the same place she fucked Jackson? 

'Jess, no.'  
She continued kissing my mouth and neck and moving her hand. 

I really feel uncomfortable. I gripped her by the shoulders and moved her out of the way. 

'No.' I left the bathroom angrily and stormed to my next class, slamming the classroom door and slumping into my seat next to Scott. 

'Alex, what's up?'  
'Jessica just totally tried to fuck me and wouldn't listen to me when I said no.'  
Scott sighed sympathetically. 'I can't fucking wait until prom.'  
'She's a fucking Bitch.' I sighed under my breath. I'm so done with everything to do with Jessica.   
'Oh and get this, she tried to do it in the bathroom?'  
Scott laughed sarcastically at her stupidity. 'Now that's just plain stupid.'   
'Uh huh. That's Jess for you.'  
I turned round to get my books out of my bag and saw that Jackson was staring at me.   
'What's your problem?' I asked. He shrugged and turned away.   
'Man, today everyone's just out to fucking get me.' I muttered. 

 

Jack's POV

Alex doesn't know I saw him come out of the bathroom with Jessica, his hair a complete mess.   
What had he been doing in there?  
I've had enough of him fucking around with me. 

He's kissed me on the lips like twice. Do you do that to someone unless you feel something? Well, you do it when you're drunk. But we were stone cold sober. 

My head started to hurt and I felt really overwhelmed. 

'Woah, Jack, you okay?' Stiles quizzed me. I barely heard him. My breathing messed up, I stumbled and I fell to the floor. Stiles stood over me, pulling out his phone. I guess he was texting Derek or something. Teachers ran over, and I blacked out. I can't remember a thing. 

I woke up I guess a few minutes later in the same place.   
'You're okay then, Barakat.' My coach smiled at me, handing me some water. Some of my friends were there, I guess the rest were in class. I still felt dizzy, but my mind turned to Alex. I felt rage as to why he's messing with my head.   
'I'm fine.' I smiled. 'Thankyou, coach.' I stood up and walked away, leaving everyone there. I don't need to be pitied or dragged to see the nurse, I'm just a lovesick idiot. 

I pulled out my phone. 

Jack: 'Lex, meet me at the changing rooms. Now'  
I texted him at break time and waited for him to arrive. 

Alex turned up and smiled when he saw me. I gripped him by the shoulders and slammed him into the lockers.   
'Jacky.. Woah..'   
'Why are you fucking with me?' I looked at him, my eyes watering. I loosened my grip on Alex. I could never hurt him.   
'What do you mean?'  
'I saw you coming out of the bathroom with Jessica.'  
'Jack, let me explain-'  
I tightened my grip again.   
'No, Alex. You're fucking with me. I was gonna break up with Lydia for you, then you got back with Jessica after she fucked one of our team mates in school and admitted to it. You're fucking with my emotions.'  
'Jack, I don't know how you feel about me..'  
'For fuck sake Alex, neither do I! Am I fucking gay? Am I having a phase? Or do I actually like you, and why do I?'   
'Jack.. Jess pulled me into the bathroom and started making out with me. I kept trying to leave but she wouldn't let me. Then she rubbed my crotch and I stormed out, that's why I looked so angry.'  
I took my arms away from his shoulders. 'That's sexual assault.'   
'Nobody would believe me, Jack. She'd say I sexually assaulted her and I'd go to jail.'   
'I'll-I'll say I witnessed it.'  
'But you didn't, Jacky. It's a disgusting thing that made me hella uncomfortable, but I can live with it.'  
'Lex..' I pulled him into a hug. This doesn't change the fact that he's been fucking with me, but I don't care.   
'I'm sorry for fucking with you.. I still wanna go to prom with you.'  
I sighed. 'Lex, I have Lydia. Whatever we have going on here, needs to stop.'   
Alex looked crushed.   
'Wh-what?'  
'I have a girlfriend and so do you. We can't be together, Lex. Your dad would kill you, and mine would kick me out.'   
'Jack..'   
'Lex, it's over.' I turned to walk out.  
'Jacky..'  
I stopped. 'Yeah?'  
'Will- will you still go to prom with me?'  
Alex stood there, slumped against the lockers.   
I sighed. 'Yes.'


	21. Chapter 21: I've given it all to you

Alex's POV

I sat in the back of the sociology class with my friends and Jack. Things were kind of.. Weird between me and him. 

'How many of you have ever done something that you didn't want to do?' The teacher asked. Three kids raised their hands. Not including anyone in our friendship group. 

'Okay, Kira, tell me what yours is.'  
'I jumped out of a plane with my mom on her 40th birthday.'

Their conversation continued. I don't even know what the point is in this lesson, what's it teaching us? To make ourselves uncomfortable for science? Dumb. 

'Right, listen up. Your homework assignment is to say yes to everything today. The losers have to copy out the dictionary, and the winners win a prize. I will be watching you guys all day, and I'll ask your other teachers to do it as well.'

That's crazy. 

Some people got excited at the idea, I'll admit, it wasn't a bad one. It could be fun, and I could use it to my advantage. 

All my guy friends were in this class so we all had to do it. 

'Zack, do you wanna lick my nostril?' Derek teased.   
'Gross! No-'  
'Zack Merrick?'  
'Yeah? Wait. Shit.'  
'You've lost, here's your dictionary.'  
'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?' Zack caught the dictionary and looked at Derek who was dying of laughter.   
'Guys, we're just gonna basically play a massive game of dares all day today.' I said through my laughter.   
'Pretty much.' Jack laughed and then looked at me quite sadly. 

That was the first time he'd spoken to me since yesterday, when he pretty much broke my heart. Things between us now was just kinda sad. 

'Stiles, wanna make out?'  
'Derek, you literally don't even need to ask that question.' 

And so they kissed. Some people still didn't understand gays, so they turned away and made 'ew' noises, but the rest of us smiled or cheered them on. 

In the middle of class, our teacher got a phone call. 

'Alex and Jack, you need to go to the changing rooms. It's something about a lacrosse kit being found and you need to find the owner?'

Goddammit. Being captain is great but sometimes we get the job of touching sweaty kits. 

We did as we were told and strolled towards the changing rooms in silence, and it was empty when we entered. A bag with a lacrosse kit sat on a bench, I guess is what we need to identify. 

'Jack.' My throat croaked as I spoke.   
'Hm?' He muttered quietly without making eye contact.   
'Do you wanna kiss me?'  
He hesitated. 'Yes.' He whispered.   
I moved towards him but he grabbed the kit and stormed out of the room, leaving me standing there alone. 

 

Jack's POV

Its not my fault. 

Alex can't keep messing around with me, I have a girlfriend. And so does he. It's just not fair. I could've given everything to him, but no. He'd prefer to have a girlfriend that sleeps with his team members. I heard footsteps behind me as I walked back into our classroom. 

'Isaac, it's yours.' Isaac was a new kid and a new friend of ours.   
'Thanks.' He smiled up at me and got back to his conversation with Rian. I faked a smile to a sad looking Alex and sat in my seat. 

After a while of pretending to laugh at jokes I didn't actually hear, the bell rang. 

I jumped up and ran out before anyone could follow me. 

I didn't wanna be near Alex right now, but Stiles caught up with me anyway.   
'What's up?' He asked, putting his arm around me   
'Things are weird with me and Alex.'  
'That's the consequence of being team captains, you won't always agree.'  
'I guess..' Nobody can know the truth as to why I'm mad at Alex. Not yet, anyway.   
'Hey! Barakat!' That voice is way too familiar.   
'What?' I turned round to face Jackson. Stiles pulled out his phone and opened the group chat, something about meeting us beside the history classroom.   
'I heard that you had to say yes to everything for a day.'  
'Well done Jackson, you have ears.' I turned on my heel to walk away. Jackson grabbed my arm and turned me back around to face him and his two dumb friends. All I had for backup was Stiles, and his head was moving from side to side like someone watching a ping pong tournament.   
'Barakat, do you wanna get punched?'  
'No?'  
'Aw. It's a shame that you have to say yes to everything for a day.' He threw a punch at me and I closed my eyes, but his first never hit me. It was caught mid air by Derek, who was now twisting his arm. Jackson's two minions ran off as soon as they saw Derek and Isaac, who were strong and totally built. 

Scott was holding back a very angry looking Alex. 

'Wow, good grip Derek.'  
'Thanks, I have alot of practice holding Stiles' dick.'  
Stiles choked. 'He makes that noise alot too.'

'I don't want to hear about your sex life.' Jackson muttered. He thinks he's fucking better than everyone.   
'At least I have one.'  
'Didn't you hear? I fucked Alex's girlfriend multiple times.'  
'Fuck off, Jackson.' Alex said whilst still being held back by Scott and now Liam.   
'Or what, Gaskarth? You gonna hurt me again?'  
By now we had gathered quite a crowd.   
'Lex, he's not worth it.' I looked Alex in the eyes, hoping to calm him down.   
Jackson shot a glance towards me. 'I could fucking buy your ass.'  
'That doesn't mean you're worth shit.' Stiles spoke up, clenching his fist.   
Alex broke free from their grip and came towards me, dragging me out of the situation.   
'What're you doing?'  
'Keep walking.' Alex muttered. 

I guess he didn't want me to be around any trouble. Soon after our friends caught up with us, nobody was breathless or covered in blood so I guess Jackson only liked to piss me off so he could get to Alex. All the mean guys ever want is a reaction, so from now on I'm gonna try to ignore his irritating ass. 

'As soon as you left, Jackson muttered a few words then left to go join his coward friends.' Liam explained to us what had happened. I was right.   
Myself, Alex, Derek, Stiles, Scott, Liam, Isaac, Zack & Rian were huddled outside under a tree.   
'I thought he'd get bored when we left, that's why I dragged you out.'  
'Thanks.' I smiled at him.   
'Guys remember, no school tomorrow. Then I'll see all your dumb faces at prom.' Liam muttered.   
'Anyone not have a date?' I asked.  
Scott & Isaac shyly raided their hands.   
'Why haven't you asked someone?'  
'Well I did only get here like last week, dude.'  
'And I just kept forgetting.'  
'Well, you'll have to find someone on the night. Or go together.' I whispered the last sentence cheekily and everyone chuckled. Isaac slightly edged away from Scott.   
'We still have to say yes to everything for a day but nobody's asked me to do anything.' Liam complained in a whiny tone.   
'At prom, will you wear a bright pink tie?' Isaac teased him. I bet Liam regretted speaking now.   
'Yes.' Liam said confidently.   
'Derek, will you go over to that teacher, sniff his shoulder then walk away?'   
Derek got up without hesitation and did as he was told. The teacher turned around just as Derek was walking away   
'Have you guys voted for prom king and queen?' Rian asked, putting down his phone.   
I groaned. 'Has that already started?'   
'They've been campaigning for a while but I think they've started voting.'   
We all groaned in unison.   
I think we're all looking forward to prom a little bit, but I'd rather sleep and eat pizza.   
'Lexy-woo, you gotta send us a picture of your hair when you get it cut.' I cooed at him.   
'I'm getting it trimmed Jacky, I'm not getting a Mohawk.' He laughed.   
A few cheerleaders walked past and shyly waved. We all blew them a kiss (looking very camp whilst doing so) and they all blushed and scuttered off.   
'Damn I'm irresistible.'   
Alex leaned back a bit too cockily and quickly, sending him straight onto the floor. We tried to contain our laughter as he struggled to get back up. Alex gave us a serious look and then started laughing himself. 

He's so cute. 

No.   
I need to get rid of thoughts like this. 

Alex Gaskarth can't be mine.


	22. Chapter 22: I was never good enough to be

Alex's POV

So today is the day. 

Prom. 

Nothing interesting happened yesterday on our day off, except I got my hair trimmed and Scott discovered that his tuxedo smelt like shit and had a big rip in it. Jack still isn't really talking to me, and I honestly can't blame him. All I can hope is that everything becomes clear tonight, but I doubt it. Lydia is so much better for him than I am, even if she is a dumb girl like Jessica. 

Chesca jumped on my chest and gave me lots of 'kisses' which was really just licking my face repeatedly.   
'Calm down, Chess. I'll take you out on your walk soon.' My plan failed. The word 'walk' just made her even more excited, making her give me a lot more 'kisses.' 'Okay fine, I'm up.' It was 1pm, I guess it was time to get up and get dressed. I'll shower later. I put on my red blink-182 hoodie, black skinny jeans with rips in them and red high tops. I sprayed some cologne, I don't wanna smell that bad. 'Come on, girl.' I grabbed my phone, earphones, Chesca's lead and hooked her up. 'Let's go.' 

 

Jack's POV

Ughhh.   
1pm.   
Why the fuck am I still in bed?

My dad opened my door without any warning. 'Jack, it's prom today.'   
Duh.   
'I know dad.'   
'Here's fifty bucks, go out, get some fresh air. Have you got a limo for your date?'   
'Her mom & dad got us a pink one.' I rolled my eyes and my dad rolled his as well. We could agree on some things.   
'Did you get her a corsage?'   
'She bought one that she wants me to give to her.'  
'Sounds like she's got everything planned then.'  
'Yup. All I have to do is show up. She even has a photographer.'  
'Jeez. Anyway, go get some fresh air and here's fifty.. No here's eighty bucks. I'll see you later, I gotta get to a meeting.'  
'Thanks dad.' I genuinely meant that.  
$40 can go in my car fund tin, and I can have the rest for myself.   
I guess I better go out for a walk and air myself out, I feel like playing the guitar anyway. I have this special place I like to go to sometime cause I feel like nobody else knows it's there. It's this big field that has a hidden entrance and it has really nice flowers. I'm fucked if I try to describe what they smell like. 

I yanked on my white tshirt, black jacket, black skinny jeans and converse. 

I took my acoustic guitar in its case and I was off, walking down my street in silence cause I'd forgotten my earphones. I'm an idiot, I know. 

I reached the secret entrance so I put my guitar case on my back, pulled the vines out of the way and crawled under a bar. There were light footprints in the mud, could they be mine? But I hadn't been here in a while. Maybe other people did know about this place. 

I walked on the pathway and onto the field. In the distance I could see someone with a dog. I walked my way towards them, mainly because my secret guitar playing bench was up there beside him. As I got closer I could make out a familiar voice. 

'Lex?'  
He turned around.   
'Jack?'  
'How do you know about this place?'  
'How do you?'  
'It's my secret place!' We both said in unison and stated laughing.   
'Is this Chesca?'  
'Yup.' The dog ran over and smothered me with affection and lots of licks.   
Alex chuckled. 'She's a lover, not a fighter.'  
'How long have you been coming here?' I asked.   
'Since my brother brought me here when I was a kid.' He smiled. He had a good reason, I just stumbled upon it once. 

We sat down together and started talking. Fuck I missed this. I missed him.   
'I missed you, Lex.' Shit. As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted it. Alex looked up at me with his big soft brown eyes.   
'I've missed you so fucking much, Jack.'  
'But it doesn't change anything..' I muttered.   
'I know.' He smiled sadly. I'm glad he understood.   
'So, do you have to go to Lydia's house an hour early?'   
'Yep, for pictures.'  
'Same here.' We both sighed at the same time. I wouldn't mind standing for an hour getting pictures taken if it was with anyone else in the world.   
'How're you getting to prom?' Alex questioned.   
'Pink limo. You?'  
'A black hummer.'  
'I'd rather go to prom in a fucking RV or an army truck.' I laughed.   
'Me too, Jacky.' Alex laughed too. 

I suddenly got the urge to lean in and kiss him. I found myself leaning in shyly towards him, and Alex doing the same.   
But I pulled away. Cause I'm dumb.   
'Alex, we can't cheat anymore.' He stroked my face with his thumb and sighed. 'I know Jacky.'   
I searched in my mind as fast as I could for a different topic before Alex got up to leave cause he hates awkward silences.   
'Hey, you got your hair cut!' I blurted out. He smiled.   
'Yeah. You like it?' He swished his hair around.   
'Maybe it's maybelline.' I laughed.   
We both laughed.   
I missed this.   
I know he misses it too.   
'Lex, I'm sorry for being mean.'  
'I'm sorry for fucking around.' There was a silence. Which was broken by a text message.   
'Hey uh, my mom needs me at home.' Alex cleared his throat. Had something happened? 'I'll see you at prom, Jacky.' He kissed the top of my head, put Chesca on her lead and he was off. 

I hope everything was okay at home, I hate seeing Alex upset. I don't mind him being angry, cause that's hot as fuck.  
STOP IT JACK. 

I can't get Alex Gaskarth out of my mind.


	23. Chapter 23: Prom - Part One

Jack's POV

I stood in front of the mirror adjusting my tie.   
'Well dad? How do I look?'  
My dad stood in my doorway with folded arms, but then he walked towards me and fixed my tie.   
'You look great son.' My dad looked at me with slight tears in his eyes. He wasn't a big fan of showing his emotions so he cleared his throat and spoke. 'Well, you better get to Lydia's house.'   
I sighed at the mention of her name.   
'You really don't like her, do you?'   
'Nope.'  
My dad sighed. 'Well son, you just gotta suck it up and show the little lady a good time.'   
'I will.'  
I walked past my dad and he gave me a pat on the back. 

It was 6pm, and he was gonna drive me to Lydia's house cause he was going to hang out with a 'colleague'. 

The car journey was pretty silent, and when I arrived at Lydia's house they had a red carpet and balloons everywhere. Jesus Christ. 

'Son, enjoy yourself. Even if it means ditching her.' My dad gave me a quick hug and I got out of the car. Lydia's mom came out to meet me.   
'Jack honey! She'll be down in just a second.'  
'Okay.' I smiled. I guess Lydia wanted to make some special entrance and to keep me waiting. Her dad handed me a glass of expensive fake champagne that tasted like apple juice and we made small talk at the bottom of the stairs.   
'So what music are you into, Jack?'  
I looked at him, his voice snapped me out of a trance.   
'I like bands.'   
'Oh like what?'  
'Umm.. Greenday is a good one. Blink-182-'  
'Here she comes!' Lydia's mom hustled everyone, including the photographer, to the bottom of the staircase. 

Lydia floated down the stairs in a light yellow dress with diamonds covering her bust. They were probably real fucking diamonds.   
'Ahem?' Lydia held out her hand and I took it.   
'You look beautiful.' I muttered happily.   
'I know.'   
'Alright kids, pictures!'   
We stood for about ten minutes on this stupid staircase having pictures taken, then we moved out into their garden and in front of the limo. 

'Lydia, we're gonna be late.'   
'No Jack, everyone else will be early.'   
I sighed. I'm getting so fucking bored of hearing the words; 'lovely Lydia. Jack, stand up straight. Jack, smile.' Yadda yadda yadda. It was so damn tiring and I'm pretty sure they'd caught me yawning in about five photos. 

'Alright honey, let's get in the limo!' Lydia got in first and I held up the back of her dress. 

Thank god on the way to prom she sat there on her phone texting Jessica, who was also on her way there. I guess Jess was ignoring Alex as well, which he is most likely thankful for. 

 

Alex's POV

Fuck. I'm twenty minutes late.   
This girl is gonna kill me. 

I ran downstairs and almost made it through the door without being seen, but my mom and sober dad were standing in the hall.   
'Alex honey!'  
My mom teared up. She's such a mom, I pulled her into a hug.   
'We want copies of the photos with the girl, and get some taken with your friends and let me take a few now.'   
She pulled out her camera and took a few snaps of me. 

I was wearing a white shirt with a black tie, a leather jacket, black skinny trousers, black braces and black high tops. I wanted to make my outfit slightly personal with the leather jacket, which Jessica would probably get mad at me for. 

My mom finally let me go, my dad gave me a handshake and I was off driving as fast as I could. Jessica was texting me constantly and when I arrived at her house, I saw a familiar car drive off in the distance. The hummer had arrived, so had the photographer and Jessica was standing on her front porch.   
'Finally Alex!' She yelled at me and grabbed my arm.   
'Put this on me.' She handed me a corsage. She was wearing a red dress and looked a bit like Cinderella.   
As I put the corsage on her wrist she smiled sillily as the photographer snapped away. I smiled too, mainly because I pricked her a few times with the pin. 

When we could finally get in the hummer, she sat on her phone the whole time texting her dumb friends. But whenever I took out my phone, she told me to stop texting my friends cause tonight was our night. 

What the fuck?

We pulled up at prom the exact same time as a bright pink limo. 

Fuck.   
Jack's in that. 

I got out of the hummer first, at the same time as Jack and we helped the girls out by lifting them down and making our way towards eachother. 

Jack is fucking hot.   
In a black tuxedo with a bow tie, he looked better than everyone. 

Especially when he bit his lip and looked me up and down. 

Soon enough we were surrounded outside by all of our friends and lots of people taking pictures, including photographers, newspapers, teachers and pupils. Jess was the captain of the cheerleader team, Lydia was co captain and Jack & I are lacrosse captains together so everyone wants to see what we're wearing. Dumb right? 

'Alright people back it up!' Stiles said as he pushed the people off us. I guess he'd always wanted his special moment where he could be a bodyguard.   
We walked through the doors, all of us giggling and laughing. Jess stood in front of me and fixed my hair and tie.   
'You'll do.' She muttered. 

Well shit. 

Fuck you bitch, at least I don't look like tomato ketchup. 

We got with our partners.   
Jessica & me  
Lydia & Jack  
Stiles & Derek   
Liam & Hayden  
Rian & Catriona  
Etc etc. 

We neared the gym doors and entered a room full of sweaty bodies and cheap perfume. 

This is gonna be great.


	24. Chapter 24: Prom - Part Two

Alex's POV

'Will you get us some punch?' The girls all said to us in unison. They then looked at eachother and giggled.   
'Sure.' We all said and weaved off to the punch bowl, where a drunk Jackson was standing, flirting with a teacher. He had his arm pressed against the wall and she was trapped into a corner.   
'Look, all I'm saying is I'm good.' The teacher looked very uncomfortable, as he was basically sexually harassing her. But she can't ruin a students prom night, according to everyone.   
'Jackson, back off.' As soon as I stepped in, the timid newbie teacher smiled at me and scuttered away, eyeing up her escape. 

'Fuck off, Gayskarth.'

Did he just make the shittiest pun ever? 

'Gayskarth? Oh wow. I bet it took you so much time to come up with that one, considering the amount of time it takes you to pass a goddamn ball in a lacrosse game.'

Talking to him whilst he was drunk didn't scare me. It angered me. I fucking hate alcohol, but you would too if you had to take care of an alcoholic every day of your life. 

Jackson tried to throw a sloppy punch, but I ducked and he descended to the floor. 

'Idiot.' I muttered. A few of his dumb friends came over and helped him up, and he soon vomited all over his date. 

I turned round to see Jack trying not to laugh. I bet I could make him laugh properly, and it would calm me down. So I tickled him.   
'Stop, lex!' He laughed. 

'Hello?' We saw the girls shouting and waving us from across the gym. Shit. Right. Yeah. The punch. 

We filled the glasses for our dates and returned to them. Ugh. I hate this. Of course, they were playing some song where Jessica thought it would be appropriate to turn around and start grinding on me. What the fuck is in this girls head? I looked over to see that Lydia was doing the same. Catriona & Hayden were just dancing normally. Why are Jack & I stuck with the slutty fucking ones? 

Jessica snaked her hand around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I could literally feel her ass cheek rubbing against my crotch, and man it is not giving me a boner.   
'Alex..' She moaned. 

Again, Lydia was doing the same thing to Jack. 

'Help me.' He mouthed, looking sad and uncomfortable. I winked at him and lightly tapped Scott on his lower back, who was dancing behind me. 

Scott knew what this meant, and he pretended to faint. 

Very dramatically. 

'Oh no, we gotta get him some water!' Jack & I gasped as we dragged Scott across the floor. 

Success. We would have freedom for a few minutes. 

'Alright I gotta piss.' Scott said as soon as we got outside the gym. Jack & I nodded and walked down the corridor a bit in silence. 

'Lex..'  
'Yeah?' I looked up at Jack. His head was down and a tear slipped out of his eye.   
'I don't wanna go back in there.' He choked.   
My heart shattered. 

I hate how society rules us. We have to be popular, attractive, straight, lacrosse captains, date cheerleaders, dress normally, like normal music.. Well fuck that. 

'Jacky boo, we gotta.'  
'I know. I just don't want to.' He sniffled whilst wiping his nose.   
'It'll be over in a couple of hours.'  
He sniffed again. 'Lydia's parents got us a hotel room.' He said awkwardly.   
'What..?' I asked, my heart breaking.   
'She slipped a condom into my pocket when we got out of the limo.'   
'Jacky..' I pulled him into a hug. I know this isn't what he wants at all. As soon as his head touched my shoulder, he broke down. He couldn't stop crying.   
'Hey Jacky.. Slow down.' His breathing was heavy and fast.   
'Panic attack..' He muttered. 

I froze. I've never helped a person with a panic attack before, I used to get them when my brother passed but everyone's different. 

'What do you want me to do?'

'Quiet. Lullaby.' He mumbled In-between breaths. I shot into action and half carried him down the corridor to a quiet spot where I sang twinkle twinkle whilst rocking him. I panicked, it was the only lullaby I could think of. 

'You have a sweet voice.' He chuckled lightly and ever so gently. 

I stroked his head, but I was a little cautious as this was prom and couples will be looking for quiet spots, and people would start looking for us. 

'Jacky.. People are gonna look for us..' I mumbled whilst kissing his head and stroking his hair. 

'I know.' He stood up straight, wiped his nose, took a deep breath and took a few steps. 

'Thankyou Lex.' He smiled when we reached the gym doors where Scott was waiting for us. 

All of a sudden I was filled with rage. 

Jess cheated on me.   
Jackson hit Jack multiple times.   
Lydia was forcing Jack into shit. 

'Jacky, stand at the back of the gym with the guys.' 

I stormed into the gym, Scott followed after me. 

It's time. I climbed up onto the stage and went to the microphone, Scott mumbled something to the DJ and the music stopped. 

I took a deep breath and spoke. 

'Hey guys, my name is Alex Gaskarth and I'd like to show you all something.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments x


	25. Chapter 25: Prom - Part Three

Alex's POV

'So, I'm known as many things. Yeah, I'm gonna give a little speech here so shut the fuck up.' I stared into the confused looking crowd. 'I'm known as captain, Alex, Gayskarth.. And even as Lex.' I looked down and smiled. 'But none of you know me as gay.'

Everyone gasped. Jessica let out a Yelp and stumbled forward, grabbing Lydia's arm. 

'There's a reason for that though. You see, I have something to show you as soon as Scott sets it up. I like guys, because girls like to fuck with my head.'

Scott gave me a thumbs up. 

'We ready? Okay cool. Guys, take a look at this graphic video.'

 

Jack's POV

What the fuck is he doing? 

I stepped forward with the guys at my side, and started up at this video. 

It was a video.  
With sound.   
Of Jessica.   
And Jackson.   
And another male voice that I recognised. 

Scott had recorded all the times he'd caught Jessica in the bathroom with guys.

'Jess, just admit it.'  
'I fucked Jackson.'

The video played on the screen of Alex and Jackson fighting after we'd caught them. 

What is he doing? 

The video paused and everyone was in shock, some people laughed. 

'So, as you can see ladies and gentlemen, that is my now EX girlfriend Jessica fucking Jackson Whittemore and and Mr Kerr, the art teacher, in the boys bathroom.'

..what? No way. 

Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor, including Jessica's. 

'Lexy baby.. What're you doing?' She called out.   
'Yeah Gayskarth, what're you doing?' Jackson slurred.   
Alex laughed at them. 'Hey, go fuck eachother. I hope you're happy.'   
Jackson stormed his way onto the stage and pushed Alex away from the microphone.

'I saw Alex kiss Jack Barakat at a party.'

Everyone gasped. I put my head down and the guys all shielded me. None of them seemed shocked at all. 

'Yeah, so? I'm gay. And Jack, where are you?' 

Stiles put his hand in the air and pointed at me. 

'Jack Barakat, come up onto the stage.' Alex voice murmured into the microphone as Jackson was trailed off by his friend. 

No.   
I'm gonna have an anxiety attack. 

The guys gave me a few pats on the back and I stumbled towards the stage, people smiling at me and creating a path. 

I reached the stage and stood beside Alex, completely petrified and in a daze. 

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand, taking himself away from the microphone to whisper in my ear. 'Relax, Jacky, just play these chords.' He handed me a piece of paper and Scott came out from backstage with a guitar. 

'Wh-what?'  
'Just play.' He smiled. 

I looked at my own guitar chords that I'd written for our music assignment. I checked that the guitar was tuned, and I left my fingers strum away at the strings. 

Alex's heavenly voice murmured into the microphone. 

'Say goodbye to the halls and the classes, say hello to a job and the taxes. The weekends with old friends spilling into 9 to 5 routine. Tell me how you feel over and done with. Like your life is a map with no compass to guide, At the bar drinkin’ way too much. We sing along to "Forever Young".  
So here we go again,  
Wishin’ we could start again.  
Wendy run away with me.  
I know I sound crazy,  
Don’t you see what you do to me? I wanna be your lost boy  
Your last chance, a better reality.  
Wendy we can get away  
I promise if you’re with me, say the word and we’ll find a way  
I can be your lost boy, your last chance  
Your "everything better" plan  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland.  
We’ll start a life of the plain and the simple  
Of great times with far better people  
And weekends with our friends  
Laughing about the wine that stains their teeth  
We’ll talk about how your parents separated and  
How you don’t wanna make the same mistakes as them  
I’ll say it’s all about stickin’ it out  
And trying to feel forever young  
So here we go again  
Wishin’ we could start again  
Wendy run away with me  
I know I sound crazy  
Don’t you see what you do to me?  
I want to be your lost boy  
Your last chance, a better reality  
Wendy we can get away  
I promise if you’re with me, say the word and we’ll find a way  
I can be your lost boy, your last chance  
Your "everything better" plan  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland  
So here we go again  
Wishin’ we could start again  
Wendy run away with me  
I know I sound crazy  
Don’t you see what you do to me?  
I want to be your lost boy  
Your last chance, a better reality  
Wendy we can get away  
I promise if you’re with me, say the word and we’ll find a way  
I can be your lost boy, your last chance  
Your "everything better" plan  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland."

As my fingers stopped strumming, I started to cry. I'd never heard or read the lyrics of the song Alex was writing.. I'm so touched. 

'Jack Barakat. I am madly fucking in love with you and I have been ever since I kissed you outside that party. Now, will you be my boyfriend?'

The crowd gasped again and I heard Jessica and Lydia let out a Yelp. 

My mouth moved but no sound came out. 

'Don't worry about Lydia, she joined in on the threesome with Mr Kerr. Didn't you Lydia?' We heard the totter of heels as the two girls ran out of the gym. 

'Yes.. I'll be your boyfriend Lex..' Everyone cheered, especially the guys. 

Scott came on stage holding an envelope. 

'It's about time we announced the prom king and queen.' He yelled into the microphone and everyone cheered. 

'So, our prom queen is...ALEX! And, his King is Jack!' Everyone roared of applause, cheers and whistling.

I've never felt this fucking happy and anxious at the same time. 

Alex took my face in his hands and planted a kiss on my lips. Crowns were placed on our heads and slow music started to play. Everyone started to chant 'dance'. Everything is going past in a fucking blur. 

Alex whispered in my ear. 'Looks like we can dance together after all.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments x


	26. Chapter 26: Say hello to all my little nightmares

Jack's POV

'Don't cuss in front of Jack!'  
'He's a baby! He doesn't understand!'  
'Leave me alone, Bassam.'  
'Fine. I don't want a cheating slut around my son anyway!'  
My dad hit my mom and she left. He picked me up from school and I always wondered where she was. 

 

Alex's POV

'Jack? Jacky? Jack baby wake up!' I shook Jack repeatedly, desperately trying to get him to wake up. His heartbeat was fast, he was shouting, he was crying, he was sweating, he was shaking, his breathing was way too heavy..

He's having a nightmare. 

'Jacky!' I shouted one more time as I shook him a little bit harder this time. He opened his eyes wide, still muttering words.  
'You had a nightmare.' I mumbled as I pulled the confused and scared Jack to my chest. 

I'd stayed in Jack's house after prom, and we'd fallen asleep on his bed. It was 5am. 

He was whimpering into my tshirt - well, his tshirt cause I couldn't really sleep in a tux. 

'It's okay Jacky, I'm here.' I stroked his head and kissed him, just like I'd done a few hours ago at prom. 

Ah yes.  
Prom. 

So, after I pretty much got Jessica and Lydia expelled, Jack & I got to slow dance together. On the stage. And nobody dragged us away from eachother. 

I didn't get in trouble for my 'graphic video' cause the video only showed their ankles in the stall and footage of them leaving the bathroom. 

We danced until 2am, sometimes together, sometimes with our friends. We got loads of photos taken in the booth, where we looked like complete twats. Around 2am people started to clear out and Jack got sleepy, so we went back to his house. 

I wonder who Lydia was staying in the hotel with. 

'Lex?'  
'Yes Jacky?'  
'Do..do you really..love me..?'  
'No.'  
His face fell. 'Oh..'  
'You idiot. I'm in love with you. There's a difference.' I winked. 

I smiled at the flashback of our conversation during one of our slow dances. 

Jack had fallen asleep again, so I laid him down gently on the bed, spooned him and tried to get some sleep as well. 

Jack's POV

'Jack Barakat, what the hell?!'  
I woke up, wiped my eyes and noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt.  
'What's wrong?'  
My dad pointed to Alex next to me, who looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.  
'This is Alex remember?'  
'Why is he in your bed with his arm around you?!'  
Alex snatched his arm away.  
'It was prom dad, we came home tired and must've fallen asleep talking.'

My dad came into my room and gripped me by the throat.  
'Don't fucking lie to me!'  
'Dad stop!' I yelped. I didn't want this happening, especially in front of Alex. He has a few anger issues when it comes to people hurting me.  
'Hey, fuck off.' Alex said calmly.  
'Did you just cuss at me?'  
'Yeah, get your fucking paws off of YOUR SON. You're not supposed to hurt your kids.'  
My dad loosened his grip and I shuffled over to Alex.  
'He's my son. I can do what I want.'  
'Yeah and he's my boyfriend so I do what HE wants.' Alex pulled me over towards him and out of his dad's reach. I thanked the Lord for blessing me with a king size bed so my dad couldn't reach us.  
'What?'  
'You heard me.'  
My dad opened his mouth but no words came out, he pointed his finger at me and left hastily.  
'Will he hurt you, Jack?'  
'I don't think so.. He never has before.. Just threatens me and gets angry a lot. He tries I guess..'  
Alex sighed. 'Alright, get dressed. We're going on a date.'  
'What? Where to?'  
He smiled cheekily, stood up and gave me a kiss. 'It's a surprise.'


	27. Chapter 27: Wasted time on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment x

Jack's POV

'Where are you gonna take me at 5am?'  
'You'll see! I'm gonna take you on a quick detour first.'  
'Okay.'

Alex walked behind me in the dusty morning air, covering my eyes. 

'Alright, we're here!' Alex took his hands away from my eyes. I could make out a sign that said 'hotel'.  
'What're we doing here, Lex?' I looked confused.   
'I thought it would be funny to find out who Lydia stayed in the hotel with.'  
'How did you find out what hotel it was?'  
'Jess told me a while ago. Now, take out your phone.'

I handed Alex my phone. He went into Lydia's contact, added the special number so his contact ID wouldn't come up when he text her. 

'Hey babe, what room number are you in?'

'Alex, isn't she gonna ask who you are?'  
'Nope. I called her babe. She's a slut, remember.'

'217 :)' Was Lydia's reply. 

'Right, let's go have a laugh.'

We made our way into the hotel, smiled at the person at the front desk and made our way to the lift.   
'Damn this place is fancy.' Alex said surprisingly.   
'Yeah, her parents are rich as fuck.'   
'I can tell.' Alex stood in front of me and pressed his body against mine. He kissed me roughly, tangling his fingers in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. 

We were broken apart by the 'ding' of the elevator doors, and by the cough of a business woman stepping into the elevator. 

'Oh. Sorry.' Alex mumbled to the woman as I tried to stop laughing. 

We stood in the elevator with her in silence for another few minutes until we were in the right floor. 

Lydia's room was opposite the elevator, and as we stepped out we saw Jackson entering the room. Alex grabbed me and pulled me around the corner so I wouldn't be seen. 

'Jesus. I wonder if Jess is in there.'  
'Alex, we can't exactly go and knock on the door.'  
'I guess not. But we can mess with them.'

Alex ran up to the door, banged on it and then sprinted round the corner to be hidden with me.   
I immediately started laughing, but Alex slapped his hand over my mouth as Jessica answered the door in her underwear.   
'Hello?' She shouted, before giving up and closing the door. 

Alex & I were now allowed to laugh. 

'Jack, go down to the lobby and get me a pen and paper.'  
I did as I was told, handed it to Alex and he scribbled something down.   
'What does it say?' I asked.   
'I've got your nudes and I'll leak them unless you slide 200 bucks under the door.' Alex laughed.   
'What? How do you know they have cash?'  
'Did you ever see Lydia with a credit card?'  
'No..'  
'Then they're rich kids, and they'll have cash.'

Alex slid the note under the door and ran around the corner to hide with me again. 

'What if they don't do it?'   
'They will. Lydia will want some type of good reputation so she can be in her daddy's good books so he'll get her a new car or something.' 

Soon enough, Alex was right. They slid the money under the door, we picked it up and left. 

'Now Jacky, what would you like to spend $200 on?'  
'Um.. I don't know..'

Alex thought for a second then smiled. 'I know. Come on.' He tugged my hand and leaded me in the direction of his house.


	28. Chapter 28: Living in the radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment x

Alex's POV

Jack & I drove along the dusky streets of Baltimore in my car. Honestly, I had no idea what we were gonna spend this money on. But I knew what I was going to do with some of it. 

'Jack, take this.'   
'What?' He looked at me questingly.   
I handed him the money.   
'Why, Lex?'  
'You've been saving up for a car for ages. Take it.' I took my head away from the road to smile at him.   
Jack looked at the $200 in his hands. 'I can't take all of it. That would make a really boring date.' Jack took $100 of the money and put the rest on the dashboard of the car. 

'Are we there yet?'  
'Not yet Jacky.'  
'Where are we going?'  
'It's a surprise.'  
'I wanna know.'  
I smiled at the restless man child sitting next to me. 'Too bad.'

Jack got bored of waiting in the car next to me in silence, so he began to go through my CD's. 

'You have a strange collection. You can go from greenday to Beyoncé and then from blink-182 to lady gaga.' Jack laughed. 

'Don't judge me!' I said defensively.   
'No it's cool, they're all my faves.' Jack leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek. 

I still can't believe he's mine, after so much fighting to be together. 

'Lex?'  
'Yeess?'  
'Do you think there's gonna be trouble when we go back to school?' I felt Jack look at me so I looked at him for a second before turning my head back to the road. He had slight fear in his eyes.   
'Well Jacky, there's always gonna be trouble. Some people don't like gays, others just don't like us.' I sighed.   
'I don't even know if I'm gay. I just know that I love you and the thought of anyone else having you hurts me.'  
'I feel the same.' Jack placed his hand on mine. 

Jack had decide to play Lady GaGa, and as he sat next to me singing Bad Romance, I fell more and more in love with him. 

I do that a lot with Jack. He does small things that nobody else would notice, I don't even think he knows that I notice, and I just fall more in love with him. Every time he laughs, sings, dances, blushes.. I love him a little more. Especially when he speaks passionately about something and gets curious about things. 

'Ugh fuck.' I mumbled.   
'What's wrong?' Jack stopped singing.   
'Jack Barakat, you have made me a lovesick puppy.' 

 

Jack's POV

How can he make me blush?   
He wouldn't love me if he knew my past.   
One day I'll have to tell him everything, or I wouldn't be being honest to him or myself. 

Maybe he just feels sorry for me. 

No. Alex loves me. He wouldn't fuck around with me. Even though he already did.. 

I was snapped away from my bad thoughts when Alex spoke.   
'We're here, Jacky.' 

I looked out my window to see that we were at an amusement park. 

'Oh my god.. No fucking way.' The bad thoughts melted away and I slipped into utter joy. 

'Yes yes yes!' I chanted as I bounced of the car, waited for Alex then grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. 

I stood bouncing like a child next to Alex in the line as we waited to pay.   
'I'm glad this is a good first date idea.'   
'It's great!' I grabbed his hand and gave him a peck on the lips. 

A man in the line behind us made a disgusted noise, and he earned a smack on the arm from an elderly woman beside him. 'Leave them alone.' She whispered to him. 'Sorry mom.' He muttered. 

I looked at Alex and tried to stop myself from laughing. Alex's cheeks blew up and I could see him desperately trying to hold his laughter in. 'Cutie.' I mumbled and put my head on his shoulder. 

I love how Alex knows the words to pretty much every song.   
Even as we were standing in line, music was playing lightly out of a speaker and he could sing along perfectly and sweetly. 

Every time he sings my heart melts. He's so perfect. 

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out. 

Shit.   
A text from my dad.   
I tried to put it back in my pocket before Alex saw it, but I was a slower reader than him.   
'We need to talk when you get home.' Alex read out the text quietly.   
'Well,' Alex sighed. 'It's a good thing you're not going home for a while.' He smiled. 

When we finally got into the park, I grabbed Alex's hand and started pulling him around searching for a ride. 

'Alex, I don't know what to ride first!'  
Alex burst into pits of laugher. 'Ride me.' He said in between breaths.   
'Oh shut up.' I pushed him lightly. 

Then I saw it. 

'Close your eyes!' Alex did as he was told and I lead him towards the perfect first ride. 

The ghost train. 

'Open them!' Alex opened his eyes when I had successfully and safety guided him into our cart. 

'A ghost train?'   
'Yeah! If you get scared, you can hold my hand.'  
'Dick.' He smiled. 

As skeletons, fire, the grim reaper, witches, goblins etc popped into our faces, Alex grabbed my hand and jumped every time something made a noise. 

When we got off the ride, he smiled at me and was filled with energy and enthusiasm. Now it was his turn to drag me around the park and get on things. 

We stood in line to get on a baby ride called 'the caterpillar' and when it came to our turn to get on, I waited for Alex to get into the cart before I ran off and left him there alone. 

'Jack! I'm gonna kick your ass!' 

As Alex went round three times on this kids ride, I died laughing. Especially when he pulled the melodramatic scared faces when the ride went over a bump. 

As Alex got off the ride, he started to run towards me. I tried to run away, but he chased me and caught up with me eventually. He threw me over his shoulder and walked about. 

'Nothing to see here.' As people looked at me squirming in Alex's arms. 

'Let me gooooo!' I wailed like a child. 

Alex put me down and we decided to get some food. I got a hot dog and so did Alex. 

'You can guess we're gay.' Alex stated, making me laugh and spurt ketchup everywhere. 

'Okay, where next?' Alex took my hand when we finished our food and cleaned up. 

I eyes up a photo booth and we stepped inside. We took goofy cute photos, and when it came to the last photo on the last strip, Alex put his hand on my crotch. 

And my face was photographed. 

My boner face of shame. 

Alex smacked my butt after we collected the photos and dragged me to a stand. 

'I'm gonna win you a really girly teddy bear.' He eyed up a pink bear holding a red heart which read 'I love you'. 

'Go for it.' I laughed. 

Sure enough, he won the bear and gave it to me. 

'You're cute.' I blushed at him.   
'You're dumb.' He smiled and pecked my nose. 

We went on a few other rides and almost threw up our hotdogs, and we saved the best for last. 

The Ferris wheel. 

We got it and looked all over Baltimore, and even made out a little bit when we reached the top. 

Alex pressed our foreheads together.   
'I love you.' He whispered.   
'I love you too.'


	29. Chapter 29: Sing me to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a filler, it's short for a reason x

Alex's POV 

'Come on sleepy sicky butt, I'll take you home.'   
Jack wasn't feeling too good, maybe it was my fault for dragging him out of bed at 5am. 

By now it was 11am, and we were leaving the amusement park. 

But I can say it was a great first date, and I love spending time with Jack. 

I'm freaked out about school though. Today is Sunday, and we have to go back tomorrow. 

Will people stare at us?

I have a feeling that a certain person is gonna start shit and I'm gonna end up losing it. 

I don't really know where I get my anger from. But I've noticed that at least 4 of my friends have told me I should see a therapist about it. 

But, the thing is, I only get angry when it comes to people I care about. If someone insulted me, I wouldn't really care. 

But Jackson likes to get to me by insulting Jack, and my brother. That's just something that I wouldn't let drift away. Even if someone insulted my dad, I'd probably lose it.

Maybe Jackson's just jealous of me. I mean, he's an only child and has no parents. He's never been able to handle a stable relationship, and most people are scared of him. 

If I had a 'scary' reputation, I'd be so disappointed in myself. I want people to see me as kind, comforting, protective and loving, not as the guy that bullies people. 

I need to learn more about Jack. He needs to learn more about me. We need to have one of those cliché couple moments where we talk about life and or secrets. I feel like he would have a lot more to tell, I'm pretty much an open book. Jack always seems like he's scared when I ask him about his past. 

As we pulled up outside Jack's house, I tapped him on the shoulder. The whole drive here I'd been thinking and listening to him snore. He really is damn cute. He'd fallen asleep listening to me singing him as many lullabies and slow songs I could think of. At one point I stopped singing and he woke up, slapped my hand and went back to sleep when I started singing again. 

 

Jack's POV

I fell asleep on the car journey home. I was awoken by Alex tapping my arm and saying my name. 

I said my goodbyes to him, gave him kisses and stepped out of the car smiling. 

I got indoors where my dad was waiting for me. 

I sighed, took my jacket off and walked into the living room. 

'So.. You're gay?'   
'Yes dad.'  
'And Alex is your..?'  
'Boyfriend? Yes dad.'

He sat there silently for a while, twiddling his thumbs. 

'Does anyone else know?' He looked up at me.   
'Alex announced it on stage at prom.' I said bluntly. 

My dad sighed angrily, got up and left the room. 

What the fuck am I supposed to do? Wait for him? 

Soon enough, he came back into the room and threw an envelope at me. 'Read this.' He said before storming out of the house.

My phone was bleeping constantly in my pocket because of the boys in the group chat, but I ignored them and started at the envelope in awe. 

Do I open it now? 

My name was scrawled on the front in black girly handwriting. 

Who the fuck could this be from? 

Oh my god.   
My mom.


	30. Chapter 30: The boy's got plans as crazy as his friends

Trigger warning

Jack's POV

I'd decided to wait until Monday morning to read my mom's letter. I don't know why, it's just gonna upset me for school. 

Dear Jack 

You've probably been wondering all this time where I am. I don't know what your dad has told you, but let me tell you the truth. I don't even know when you're reading these, I leave that decision up to your father. 

I left because I had no choice. Jack sweetheart, I couldn't have brought you with me. I spent five years of my life living on the streets in utter sickness until I was taken in by a woman's shelter. 

I left because your dad was impossible. His temper got worse and worse when one day he hit me. 

I didn't bring you because I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing. I knew your father can be a rough man, but he was never violent towards you. I put my trust in him to keep you healthy. I'm sorry if he didn't keep you happy. 

 

At this point I threw the letter down and ran to my bathroom. 

Here I am, back to old habits.   
Everything is too much to take in, and my anxiety is getting worse. 

I can't stand the voice in my head reminding me of my past. 

And now my mom? 

I rolled up my sleeve, took out a razor blade from my cabinet and made five cuts. One for my mom, one for my dad, one for the bullying I'm gonna get in school, one cause I'm an idiot and one for..

Alex. 

 

Oh god no. 

I threw down the bloody razor blade before making the 5th cut. 

Alex is gonna be ashamed. Or will he be comforting?

He can't find out. I can imagine the look he'd have in his eyes. 

I haven't cut in months. I'd been satisfied with just giving myself bruises. But now? 

It's all too much. 

I stumbled to the floor or my bathroom and lay there sobbing. 

This can't get any worse, right? 

 

Alex's POV

Jack and I had arranged to meet outside the school gates. I don't know why, I would've happily picked him up but I guess he didn't wanna see me just yet. 

I looked at the time on my phone as I stood waiting outside the school gates. 9:07. Where is he? The bell rings in three minutes. 

Alex: 'hey Jacky, where are you?'

I put my phone to wait for a reply and I got one within 30 seconds.   
Jack: 'I'll be there in a minute.' 

I put my phone back into my pocket and took off my jacket.   
Man it's hot today. I'm even wearing sunglasses. 

Jack arrived soon enough, in a long sleeved grey jumper. 

'Dude are you not hot in that?' I asked as I fumbled with his sleeve.   
He shuddered away from me. 'No I'm fine.' 

That was weird.   
Is he starting to not like me..? 

I gave him a peck on the lips, smiled at him, took his hand and dragged him to our first class. Religion. 

Halfway through the lesson, a ball of paper hit the back of my head. 

I sighed, un-crumpled it and read Jackson's handwriting which said 'gayskarth and barafag'

Is this guy for real though? 

I stood up and said loud and clear in front of the whole class; 'great job Jackson. How long did it take you to think of that insult?' I threw the paper back at his head and took my seat. 

'Can everyone calm down please?' The teacher said calmly but stressfully. 

'I love you, Gayskarh.' Jack poked my arm.   
'You're cute. And dumb.' I smiled back at him. I scribbled down a note saying 'I love you' and gave it to Jack.   
'Oh, hey, remember we have lacrosse practice today cause we missed it last week.'   
Jack's eyes widened and he looked terrified.   
'Oh yeah..' He nodded. He's acting weird.   
'Why're you acting strange today?'  
'I'm just..tired.' He shrugged and began to fiddle with my fingers until the bell rang. We said our goodbyes and headed off to our separate classes. 

Jack's POV

'Hey barafag, get back here.' Jackson was walking behind me with two of his dumb minions. They all seemed to be drunk.   
Honestly, usually I'd stick up for myself but my arm stings and we're in an empty corridor so I'd like to try and avoid a fight with these three pricks. I tried to shrug it off and walk away, but they weren't having any of it. 

'Turn around when I talk to you.' Jackson walked up behind me and grabbed the back of my jumper. I made a mental note to ask Alex to walk me to class or to ask one of my friends to stay with me when Alex isn't around. 

'Jackson, just fuck off.' And with that I earned a punch in the arm, a kick in the leg and a head butt to the face. 

Nowhere was bleeding, but I got an instant headache, dead arm and limp. I'm definitely gonna bruise. 

I'm also late for class and it's starting to bug me. 

I kicked Jackson in the balls and made my escape, heading for English class. 

This is gonna be a long fucking day. 

Alex's POV

I stood waiting for Jack in the changing rooms at the end of the day. I hadn't seen him since lunch, we didn't have any other classes together today except religion. He turned up, put his stuff down and got out his kit.   
'Hey.' He smiled at me and I smiled back. 

'Well hello there ladies.' Scott and Stiles came over, putting their arms around our shoulders. 

'Heey.' 

'How's life?' Stiles took his arms off our shoulders.  
'Good good. Go get in your kit, dork.' I smacked him on the back and laughed.  
'Wait.. He's stalling.' Jack stated.  
'What do you mean?' I questioned.  
'He's trying to distract us from something.'  
'No no nothing at all.'   
'Stiles, go get your lacrosse bat.'  
'I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!' Stiles held up his broken lacrosse bat.   
I sighed and then laughed. 'Go get another spare one and get changed.'  
'Thanks captain.' He winked and looked at me thankfully.  
'I'm gonna go get changed, Lex.'   
That's weird. We always get changed together.   
I grabbed his arm as he started to walk away and he made a hissing noise.  
'Why.. And what was that about?'  
'Nothing Lex.' He fake smiled. 'I'm fine.'  
'I didn't ask if you were okay. Come with me.' I took his hand and gently lead him into a shower cubicle.  
'Alright, what's wrong?'  
'Nothing, Lex.' He put his head down, not looking me in the eyes.   
'Jack, please be honest with me. If you don't want to tell me, then say you don't. But let me know when there's something wrong, so I can keep an eye on you.'  
And with that, Jack broke down into tears. I didn't want him to have another panic attack like on prom night, so I immediately hugged him and started singing random lyrics into his ears until he eventually calmed down.  
'I can't tell you. Not yet. I'm not ready.'  
'That's okay Jacky. But why are you in pain?'  
'Um.. Um.. ' He struggled to get the words out. 'I had a run in with Jackson. Can you maybe walk me to class?'

 

Jack's POV

 

Alex's eyes turned red. Well, not literally but you know what I mean.  
'What the fuck did he do to you?'  
'Lex baby calm down..' Did I just say baby? I think I like it.   
'Answer me, Jack.'  
I put both of my hands on either side of his face. I know he only gets angry because he cares about me and loves me, but I can't let him go and beat up Jackson again.  
By this point, some of our friends had joined us in the cubicle. Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Scott, Zack and Rian.  
'What happened?' Derek questioned.  
'Jackson hurt Jack again.' Alex said clenching his fists.   
'He fucking what?' Derek also clenched his fists.  
Derek is madly in love with Stiles, but he adores his friends even though he doesn't admit it. He doesn't like any of us getting hurt.   
As soon as they clenched their fists, Stiles put his arms around Derek and the rest of the guys blocked the entrance so Alex and Derek couldn't escape to go and beat Jackson.  
'I'm gonna fucking kill him.'   
'No, take your anger out in lacrosse dude.' Scott said, patting Alex on the shoulder. I held Alex's fists and squeezed them lightly.  
'Where did he hurt you? How did you get away?' Alex looked me in the eyes. Damn, he's still hot when he's angry. Even though he has slight tears in his eyes. 

'Um..my arm..leg..and face..' I held my hand up to the places that were sore. 

'Jack..' Alex pulled me into his arms and kissed me repeatedly on the head. 'I love you.' He mumbled. 

'I love you too.' 

'He hurt you way too much, Jack. We're getting revenge.' Derek said, still clenching his fists. 'He's not getting away with this shit.'   
'I agree.' Everyone else muttered.  
'Honestly guys I'm fine.. But can someone walk to class with me from now on?' I looked at them all.   
'Yeah, we all will. Together.' Isaac smiled up at me. 

I liked Isaac. He's a new guy, he has a lot f mysteries but he's really cool.

'Thanks guys.' I smiled at them all and held Alex's hand. 'You're all the best.'

'Right. Now enough sappy crap, let's plan revenge.' Stiles rubbed his hands together and we formed a circle. 

I love my friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments to help my confidence x


	31. Chapter 31: Crying crocodile tears

Alex’s POV

So, from now on, we were all gonna walk Jack to class. If Jackson came anywhere near us, we would unleash hell on him.

We’d finished lacrosse practice, and now Jack and I were in the changing rooms alone getting changed back into our normal clothes.

‘You excited for the game on Friday?’ Jack looked at me whilst trying his lace.

‘Hell yeah. If something angers me before the game starts then I’ll most likely win the game with my rage.’ Jack and I both laughed, even though we knew it was true.

I saw blood trickle out of Jack’s sleeve and onto his hand. He quickly wiped it away, but not quick enough.

‘Jack, did Jackson make you bleed?’

I dropped my gym bag to the ground and walked over to stand beside Jack and hold his arm, fiddling with his sleeve.

‘Nah, I must’ve cut it during the game.’  
‘Show me, baby.’ Jack blushed. Every time I call him baby he blushes like crazy.

‘Honestly, I’m fine.’  
‘If you’re fine then show me and let me clean your cut up.’ 

Jack sighed, knowing he was defeated. He put his bag on the ground and rolled up his sleeve, revealing four horizontal cuts.

‘H-how did this happen?’ I cleared my throat.  
‘I picked up a stray cat.’  
‘Jack, did you do this to yourself?’  
Jack’s eyes filled up and he nodded sheepishly.

I quickly pulled him in for a tight hug, kissing his head repeatedly and repeating the words ‘it’s okay’.   
‘Why Jacky?’ I whispered in his ear.  
‘I got a letter from my mom.’  
‘What?!’  
‘She must’ve posted it a few years after she left and my dad never gave it to me, until yesterday. I read it this morning and broke down.’  
‘I’m driving you home and reading the letter, okay?’  
‘I was gonna let you read it anyway.’ 

Jack sniffled into my shoulder.

I hate seeing my Jack like this. 

So..broken. I need to make him as happy as I possibly can.

‘Why did you hide them?’  
‘It makes me look weak.’ He mumbled. 

I looked Jack in the eyes and put my hands on either side of his face. ‘Self-harm isn’t weak. These cuts are a part of you; therefore they’re strong and beautiful.’ I kissed Jack’s hands and every cut on his wrist. ‘Be proud of who you are, Jack.’

‘I love you Lex.’ He murmured before giving me a kiss.  
‘I love you too, now let’s get you home.’

Jack’s POV

I listened to Alex murmuring song lyrics for most of the car journey. He sings like a fucking angel.

‘We’re here Jacky.’ We stepped out of the car and walked to my front door, hand in hand.

‘What are you doing here?’ My dad stood in the doorway of the living room.

‘Bringing your son home and now we’re gonna go do homework.’

‘Jack doesn’t need your help to do homework.’ My dad snarled at Alex.

‘And I don’t need your goddamn opinion.’ Alex smiled sweetly at my Dad and led me upstairs to my bedroom. 

When we got into my room, Alex pushed me against the door and kissed me roughly, murmuring my name in between breaths. I felt like fireworks were inside my stomach.

We made our way over to my bed and continued to kiss, but were broken apart by Alex’s phone ringing.

‘Yeah?’ Alex cleared his throat and spoke to Stiles on the phone. ‘Put it on speaker.’ I whispered.

‘We’re all in Derek’s car. Where are you?’  
‘In Jack’s..’  
‘Right well, we’re coming over. Right now. It’s important. If you’re naked then get dressed.’  
‘Okay?’ Alex said questioningly and Stiles hung up.  
‘I wonder what’s so important.’ I asked.

‘We’ll find out soon I guess, now where’s your blade and your mom’s letter?’  
‘My blade..?’   
‘Yes Jacky, I’m gonna get rid of it. It’ll get rid of your temptation, trust me.’  
‘Lex.. have you cut before?’  
He sighed. ‘Once. After my brother died. But let’s not talk about that now, get me your letter Jacky.’ He planted a quick kiss on my check and I got the letter from the drawer beside me, and the blade from the bathroom floor, still covered in blood. I quickly washed it and handed both things over to Alex.

He began to read it all, taking his time. When he got to the end, he spoke.  
‘Have you read all of this?’  
‘Nope.’  
‘Jack.. when she wrote this letter, she was pregnant. There’s an address.. your dad hit her.. you should write back..’  
‘I don’t know if I could write back. She’s replaced me.’  
‘Jack, I don’t think she purposely got pregnant. You should write to her.’  
‘I’ll think about it.’  
‘Send her photos from prom!’  
I smiled at Alex’s excited face. ‘Maybe.’

The doorbell rang and I bolted downstairs before my Dad could answer.

Derek, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Rian, Zack ad Liam all stood at my door. ‘Can we come in?’ Derek asked.  
‘Sure.’ I smiled and opened the door.  
‘Jack, who are all these people?’  
‘They’re on the lacrosse team, Dad. We’re gonna go over some stuff in my room.’  
‘I’m going to work.’ My dad stormed past us and bumped into me, slamming the door.  
‘Ouch. Where’s Alex?’ Stiles asked.  
‘Upstairs, come on up.’  
I lead them up to my room.  
‘So, what’s so important?’ Alex asked when we were all settled.  
‘Get your laptop and go onto Jackson’s facebook.’ Scott said quietly.


	32. Chapter 32: You make me wanna tear my fucking hair out

Alex's POV

'Jack.. It's best if you let Alex see first and let him decide whether to show you..' Isaac mumbled and patted him on the shoulder. 

What the fuck am I about to look at..?

I turned the laptop around to face me and opened up Jackson's profile.   
'10 new uploads to the album Gayskarth and Barafag' 

Jackson had gotten access to the fucking CCTV in school. And there were also some clear cellphone photos. 

There were photos of us making out in the shower, me comforting Jack when he's crying, me getting angry and clenching my fists, Jessica & me making out in the bathroom, Jack's panic attack at prom, Jack getting beaten up.. 

But then two photos really stuck out, making my mouth drop. 

One of Jack today, rolling up his sleeve to scratch his arm and the visible cuts.   
And one collage photo of Jack & I side by side, crying in the boys bathroom. 

I remember that. I was crying cause of how much I fucking hated Jessica. I wonder if Jack was crying cause he hated Lydia. 

'What the fuck.. No Jack, you can't see these..' I stuttered.   
'Too bad.' Jack spoke from looking at his phone, throwing the phone to the floor and standing up to pace back and forth. 

'Stiles doesn't this count as harassment or posting photos without permission? Can't we tell your dad?' I thought long and hard then looked up at stiles. 

'I've told him. He's gonna see what he can do, but he can't really touch Jackson cause his dad is one of the richest bastards in this town.' 

'What the fuck are we gonna do..?' Jack said clearly, but with tears in his eyes. 'I look pathetic Alex.'

'No Jack, you don't. We're coming up with a revenge plan right now.' Derek guided Jack to sit beside me on the bed. 

'Could we dish out some shit on him? For April fools day?' Liam said desperately. 

'Let's not fall to his level. I have an idea of something we can do tomorrow to show that we don't give a fuck about what Jackson or anyone thinks about us.' I grabbed Jack's hand and spoke loud and clear. 'Tomorrow, Jack you're gonna wear a t-shirt and not cover those cuts. Do any of you guys have scars or secrets?' 

Isaac spoke sheepishly. 'I have scars..'   
'Me too..' Stiles said, putting his head down. 

'Show them off. And I'm gonna write one of my biggest secrets on a label and stick it to my clothes. I don't care about what Jackson says about us. All I care about are the people in this room.'

'Same.' Everyone nodded and said in unison. 

'Are we all in?'  
'Yep.' 

 

Jack's POV

Honestly, I'm kinda shitting myself. I've never shown off my scars before. 

But, Alex is right. I shouldn't be ashamed of my scars, cause they're a part of me. And now, I have nothing to hide. Cause everyone in the fucking school knows. 

My phone buzzed as the guys were talking in the group chat. 

Stiles: 'anyone else feel like we should be wearing matching outfits?'  
Liam: 'we could all wear black and then stick labels to our backs saying our biggest secrets'  
Alex: 'let's do it'

Ughhhh. So now I have to get out of bed and find something black to wear. I got a shower last night so I guess I'm good in that department. 

I got up, put on black skinny jeans, black military boots, a black v-neck and a black denim shirt with the sleeves rolled up. 

Derek: 'nobody get the bus. Alex and I will pick you guys up' 

I waited by the window in my room, knowing that Alex would be picking me up any minute now. 

I was right, Alex pulled up outside my house with his windows rolled down and blaring out Taylor swift. 

He'd do anything to make me laugh. 

Today was quite hot, so I picked up my sunglasses, a bottle of water, my house keys and I was ready to go. 

 

Alex's POV

Why the fuck did I choose to wear a black leather jacket when it's so fucking hot? 

Jack came outside laughing at me, probably cause it was 8:30am and I'm sitting outside his house blaring Taylor Swift with the windows down.   
'Lex people are trying to sleep!' He said through his laughter.   
I rested my arm on the window. 'Who cares? Now give me a kiss.' Jack blushed and bent down to give me a kiss before getting into the car. 

As he pulled away, I saw his dad standing at the window. So I smiled and gave him a wave. 

'Hey Jack, I just waved at your dad and he did not wave back.'   
'I'm not surprised.' Jack laughed. 

I fucking love his laugh so much. I love to just appreciate him when he talks and sings and just really listen to him. 

'Are you sure you're ready for today, Jacky?' I looked nervously at Jack. I mean, I didn't want him to feel peer pressured into shit. 

'Yeah.' He smiled and squeezed my hand. 'I'm ready.' 

'Right, let's go pick these idiots up and take our anger out in that lacrosse game tonight.'

'Let's do it.' Jack replied.


	33. Chapter 33: Count the miles from you to me

Jack's POV

I sat in my seat nervously. I was in class without Alex, however I did have Stiles and Isaac to keep me company. 

But he can't calm my nerves like Alex can. 

All the guys that didn't have scars had written a deep secret on them.   
Alex had scars.   
Derek had wrote something about his family dying, and him being the only one left.  
The list goes on and on. 

'Why the fuck are people so stupid?' Isaac said quietly before raising his voice. 'We can hear you whispering about us.' He turned around in his seat and eyed up a few girls behind us. 

I looked at Isaac's bare arms. He had bruises on his arms, a few scratches, some cuts and then a vertical scar on his wrist. 

Stiles had a few cuts and scratches on his arms. 

I guess today really was a learning experience and about being proud of ourselves. 

'So Jack, what's your next class?' Isaac looked at me whilst biting on his pen.   
'Uh, we have gym class.'   
'Oh yeah.'

Our whole group had gym class together. Usually, cause we all play lacrosse, coach would just make us do laps or stretches. 

Or just give us a free period. Depends on the mood he's in. 

We sat in this boring class that happened to be about business and shit for twenty minutes before Stiles spoke. 

'Knock knock?'  
'Who's there?' Isaac and I said in unison.   
'Wooden shoe.' Stiles smirked.   
'Wooden shoe who?' We said again.   
'Wooden shoe like to hear another joke?'  
'Ughhhh.' We face-palmed.   
'That was bad.' Isaac laughed. 

When the bell rang we collected our stuff and walked towards the changing rooms together. Coach might just give us a dumb prep talk for tonight's game. 

'Well well well.' For fuck sake Jackson, give it a rest. We all turned around to face him. Stiles bravely tried to stand in front of me.   
'Boo.' Jackson spoke and Stiles hid behind me again.   
'What do you want, Jackson?' Isaac clenched his fists.   
'Did you see my facebook post?'   
'Yeah, we did.' Isaac turned around to walk to class. 'See you in gym class.' Isaac dragged Stiles & I with him, ignoring every word that came out of Jackson's mouth. 

'Hey.' Alex greeted me with a kiss as I entered the changing rooms. He still gives me fucking butterflies. 

I heard Isaac whisper something to Derek that sounded like 'we had a run-in with Jackson.' 

I brushed it off and sat down on Alex's knee. He wrapped his arms around me and bounced me on his knee like a baby. 'Goddammit Lex.' I laughed. 

Ten minutes had passed, not many people had showed up for gym, including coach. 

'Let's just gossip.' Liam spoke.   
'Gay..'   
'Shut the fuck up Rian.' 

'So you're all here then.' Jackson entered the room with his dumb minions behind him. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me up against a locker. 

'So you all think you can mock me?'   
'Back off, Jackson.' I spat in his face. 

I looked down at Alex who was sitting on the bench, ready to pounce if Jackson tried anything else. 

But Jackson did something shocking. 

He fucking kissed me. 

And then I felt the camera flash. 

'Get the fuck off me!' I murmured into his lips, pushing him off and holding Alex back. 

'Jackson, I think it's best if you left.' Stiles stood up.   
Jackson doesn't like being challenged, so he punched Stiles in the face. 

Derek straightaway shot up and pushed Jackson, knocking over three rows of lockers. 

You wouldn't ever wanna mess with Derek. 

Jackson's minions ran to help him up, and he came over to hurt Scott. 

I don't know why, Jackson just doesn't like having a fight with one person. 

He tried to kick Scott, but Isaac caught his leg mid-air and dragged him out of the changing rooms.   
'Come on Jackson, let's go for a walk.' 

Alex's POV

'What the fuck is his problem?' I spoke angrily, causing everyone to look at me.   
'I-I- have no idea..' Jack stuttered. He looked like he was gonna have another panic attack so I grabbed his hand and took him away from our friends. They'd understand. 

'Are you gonna have a panic attack, Jacky?' I took his face in both of my hands and looked at him.   
'No.. Just hug me..'   
I took him in my arms and held him as tightly as I possibly could. 

I hated Jackson.   
I hate the way he makes Jack feel.   
I hate the way he angers people that are always happy.   
He brings out the worst in me.   
Why did all of this happen? Cause we kicked him off the team? Or just cause he needs someone to take his shit out on? 

Our friends joined and surrounded us. Isaac came back into the changing rooms with a cut lip. He spat blood on the floor.

'Isaac, what happened?' Scott looked concerned.   
'Trust me, he looks worse.' Isaac smirked. 

'I feel like we all need to wear black leather shit and sunglasses and walk into school tomorrow in slow motion.' Liam said quietly whilst laughing. 

'We need to do something.' Rian spoke up.   
'Agreed.' We all said in unison. 

'But it has to beat everything he's ever done. We need to dig up shit on him and expose him somehow.' I replied. 

'How about graduation?' Liam bit his thumb. 

'Too far away. We should arrange a dance or something.' Derek shrugged. 

'Yeah, we could arrange a dance and say that the money goes to charity.' I spoke. 

'Let's talk to coach about it tomorrow.' Coach was like our main advisor. 

'Now we just need to find something to expose him for.' I groaned. I'm gonna lose it before this dance. 

'Until then, we need to stay together at all times.' 

'Agreed.'

'Bro hug!' Stiles yelled and pulled us all together. 

This really is a great group of guys. I'd protect them all wth my life. 

Especially Jack. 

I've never felt this strongly about anyone before. I want to be with him all the time, protect him, hold him, kiss him. 

I just want him to be safe. 

I want all of us to be safe.


	34. Chapter 34: Could you feel it when you broke into my head?

Alex's POV

I looked at all of my friends around me. 

The secrets that they all had written on them yesterday, and they just didn't care. The secret didn't have to be anything sad, just something that nobody knew about them. 

Derek - lost my family in a fire and I'm the only one left   
Zack - I used to have problems with eating   
Rian - I like playing the drums   
Scott - my dad left when I was a kid and I haven't seen him since   
Liam - my girlfriend almost died in my arms 

And me?   
Well, I have scars. They're not really visible, but we all know they're there. I don't really have a secret anyway, I'm an open book. 

I love these guys. I wish we'd have been friends for longer, then maybe Jack & I would've gotten together sooner and we wouldn't have had to date Jessica & Lydia. 

'One day we should all go on a road trip.' Everyone looked at me blankly. Well, I guess that was a bit random. 

'Yeah. We should.' Everyone smiled and looked at me. 'But not right now, Alex.' Derek laughed. 

I scratched the back of my head. 'Yeah. We have important shit to do.' 

It was the next day. We'd won the previous lacrosse game, and we're now sitting at our table at lunch. 

The bell rang, and we all headed off to class. 

I kissed goodbye to Jack, and made sure that he was safe in the hands of Isaac and Stiles before heading to class myself with Scott and Liam. We had business studies, which is boring some days and interesting the next. 

'Alex, you misspelt the word Johnston.' The teacher said, peering over my shoulder and reading my practice letter on the computer. I groaned and gave him a nod in response. 

'Can I go to the bathroom?' Scott said after checking his phone. 

The teacher sighed. 'Very well McCall, but be quick.' Scott nodded and headed out of the room. 

'Alex, can I talk to you?' Liam took Scott's seat beside me and bit his pencil.   
'Sure.' I smiled. 'But can you give me a sec, I think I left my phone in my locker.'   
'Sure.' He smiled. 

I waltzed up to the teacher's desk, explained that I needed to go see if my mom had left up my medicine and happily walked out of the room and towards the changing rooms where Jack & I both had huge lockers for being captains. 

As I entered the changing room, I heard kissing noises. Oh god. This is awkward.

I looked around and couldn't see anyone. 

Great. 

They must be at the back of the room, beside my goddamn locker. So much for sneaking in. 

I walked closer to where the noises were coming from, and I saw two male bodies. Well, I saw their backs. 

One of them with black/brown hair. And a hoodie. Like Jack's. 

Is that Jack..? 

I cleared my throat, making it known that I was there. 

And Scott turned around to face me. 

'Scott?! Isaac?!' I exclaimed. 'I did not see that coming.' 

Isaac blushed, put his head down and scratched the back of his neck. 'Oops.' 

'I won't tell anyone. Now move, you fuckers are blocking my locker.'

They both blushed even harder and awkwardly shuffled away. I looked in my locker and my phone was nowhere to be found. 'Goddammit. Do either of you have my phone?' I turned round and looked at the two sheep behind me. They both shook their heads.   
'Right.. I'll leave you to it.' I laughed and exited the changing rooms.

I went back into the classroom and shrugged whilst looking at Liam. 

'So, what do you wanna talk about?' I leaned back in my seat.   
'Do you think Hayden's cheating on me?' He blurted out.   
'What?! Why? With who?' My eyes opened wide as I shared at him.   
He put his head in his hands and sighed. 'I don't know. She's just different towards me.'  
'You're gonna need to tell me more before I can give you advice.'   
'We don't hang out much after school anymore, she's protective of her phone, we don't make out as much..'   
'Have you tried talking to her?'  
'Yeah. She says I'm being paranoid.'   
'Who would she be cheating with?'   
He thought for a second and looked at me. 'Do you think it could be Theo, the new guy?'   
'Maybe.. But honestly man, I don't think she's that type of girl.'  
'I know right? And our relationship is like perfectly happy. I guess I just am being paranoid.'  
'Do you want me to talk to her? Or we could all spy on her?' I poked him.   
Liam laughed. 'You can talk to her if you want, but if she tells you anything then you gotta tell me straightaway.'  
'I will. I promise.'

We got back to typing up our letters when Liam's phone buzzed.   
'Hey, Isaac said he found your phone and he left it on top of your locker.'  
'Thank fuck. Be right back.'  
Liam spoke again. 'He also says that he swears he didn't take photos on your camera roll.' I laughed. 

I slipped past Liam and made my way to the teacher, giving the same excuse and that I needed to check again. He nodded hesitantly. 'Don't be long, Mr Gaskarth.' 

Do teachers in this school not know how to call someone by their first name? Mr Gaskarth makes me think of my dad. 

I strolled down the empty corridors, making my way into the changing rooms again. 

I heard noises. Like whispering and kissing. 

'Fuck.. Jack..' A voice moaned intimately. 

My heart started to beat fast and a lump formed in my throat. 

I paced to the back of the room silently and started at the sight in front of me. 

'Jack..?'


	35. Chapter 35: Who could deny these butterflies?

Alex's POV 

'J-Jack?' I choked. 

Jackson and one of his dumb guy minions turned round to face me. 

'What the fuck do you want, Gayskarth?' Jackson glared at me, hustling away from his companion. 

'Just getting my phone..' I tried to hold in my laughter. 

I grabbed my phone and I was out of there. 

Jack. The guy said Jack cause it's short for Jackson. Is Jackson gay? Is he bisexual? Or is he just fucking around with everyone?

I breathed a sigh of relief. Whilst walking back to my class, I walked past Jack's classroom. I knocked on the door and entered the room. 

'Hey, miss? Can I talk to Jack outside for a sec?' She nodded and waved her hand. Jack looked completely bewildered as he stepped outside the classroom and closed the door. 

'What's wrong, Lex?' Jack took my hand and squeezed it. 'You look like you've just run a marathon.' 

I laughed breathily. 'I just came to tell you that I love you.' I gave him a peck on the lips, smacked his butt and shoved him back inside his classroom before winking at him. He mouthed the words 'I love you too' and I was off. 

I got back to my classroom and sat next to Liam. Scott had returned but he was reading a book at a desk whereas we were on the computers. I winked at him and Liam spoke to me. 

'Alex.. I really think she's cheating on me. I've just realised something.'   
I turned around to face a tired and frustrated looking Liam.   
'Why?'  
'She did something. Well, she doesn't do something...anymore.' 

I looked at him, completely bewildered. 

'What do you mean?'

He sighed and scratched his neck. 'She doesn't laugh at my jokes anymore. She doesn't like the music I listen to anymore. She doesn't like watching things with me that I find funny anymore. She doesn't like listening to me talk passionately about things. She doesn't even laugh at me when I sing stupid songs.'

How can you fall out of love or cheat on someone? Every time I look at Jack and he doesn't know I'm looking, I feel like his smile or laugh is a reward. 

'I guess the key word there is anymore?' I patted him on the back. 

He sighed again. 'Yep.' 

'Man.. That fucking sucks. I'll talk to her the next time I see her. This could all just be a miscommunication thing, you never know.' 

'I guess.'

 

Jack's POV

I walked back into class blushing my ass off and took my normal seat where Stiles and Isaac were smiling at me. 

'What're you smiling at?' I asked, still blushing.   
'Nothing.. What did Alex want?' Isaac rested his head in his hands.   
'Nothing..' I blushed, again. 

Anyway, today was Tuesday. Tomorrow is April fools day, and coach had allowed us to have our dance on Friday night. So we have a few days to plan this complete scam. 

Well, I guess it's not a scam. People are paying for their tickets and the money will go towards shit like decorations and food. Any leftovers can go to charity or homeless people. 

'Hey Jack, tell Alex to check his photos.' Isaac laughed at me. 

'What have you done..' I sighed whilst laughing. I took out my phone and text Alex like Isaac asked. 

I started doodling and writing down random guitar chords for a few minutes when Alex text the group chat. 

Alex: 'guys we have to meet up at the changing rooms right now'  
Derek: 'we have practice now anyway Alex, see you there'

I wonder what's so important? 

The bell rang as soon as I put my phone away and we made our way to the changing rooms where Alex was bouncing up and down, surrounded by the rest of our friends. He smiled at me and I got butterflies. 

'What's so important, Lex?'  
'Well.. After I came to find my phone I found a couple making out. But they can tell you that themselves.'

Isaac blushed and Scott hid his face. 

No way, them two? I did not see that coming. 

'Anyway,' Alex lowered his voice when other people filed into the room. 'Jackson was in here. Making out. With him.' Alex nodded towards a guy that just walked in. Ethan? I think that's his name. 

'What?'  
'No way!'  
'Are you kidding?'  
'Shhh!' Alex hushed us all. 'Better still, when Isaac here took my phone to make a video of him & Scott saying hi and shit, and also taking 183 photo, they forgot to end the recording. So I have a video on my phone of Jackson making out with that guy.'

'Holy shit..' Scott gasped.   
'Great work Isaac.' I high fived him.   
'Sooo.. Can we hook this up to the big screen at the dance?' Stiles raised his hand.   
'Yup. And now we just need to sell tickets, and fast.' Alex scratched his neck.   
'Make them like a dollar each. That's cheap as shit. And invite people of all ages.' Rian smiled deviously.   
'I made invitations so Stiles and I will set up a table and sell some tomorrow.' Derek smiled.   
'Jack and I will handle decorations.' Alex looked at me and made me blush, again. Fuck. 

'Liam, Rian, Zack and I can gather food and make a list of shit to get.' Scott looked up and shrugged. 

'Great. So we're all set, any questions, put them in the group chat.' Alex clapped and smiled. 

'Are we all set for April fools day tomorrow?' I shot out of my seat and stood up.   
'Hell yeah! Got my water pistol and water balloons all filled up.' Stiles said enthusiastically. Everyone else nodded. 

'Jack, I'm coming over to your house after school and we're gonna buy water balloons, fill them up and put them in a box or bag for tomorrow.' Alex looked at me hopefully.   
'Okay.' I fucking blushed again. Goddammit. 

'Alright ladies, lets kit up and do some laps!' Coach entered the room and we all did as we were told. 

 

*****

I looked at Alex in the car next to me, singing like an angel again. I love admiring him. His perfect styled brown hair, his dark brown eyes, his pink lips.. 

He's perfect.   
Well, he's my definition of it. 

'Alright, stay here and I'll go get the water balloons.' Alex pulled over at a corner store, squeezed my hand and got out. 

I love him. 

As I watched his ass when he walked away and into the store, I laughed. Laughed at how perfectly happy I am right this moment. 

Just because it's a sunny day, I'm in Alex's car listening to greenday, and cause I'm with him. Well, I was. Till he went into the store. 

He came out a few minutes later with some dog food and a packet of water balloons, condoms and normal balloons. 

'Okay Alex, firstly I don't really like the taste of dog food and why did you get condoms?'

'Well...' He winked. 'They make great water balloons. But, I'm gonna keep one just incase.' 

I'M GONNA SCREAM THE NEXT TIME THIS FUCKER MAKES ME BLUSH. 

I giggled and we glided down the road to my house where my dad was nowhere to be seen. 

I got a cardboard box out of the garage and joined Alex in my back yard where he was using the outside tap to fill up condoms and balloons. 

'We're only gonna hit friends and people we don't like, right?' 

'Yes. And teachers.' Alex smiled. 

Halfway through filling up the balloons, Alex flicked water at me. 

'Hey!' I yelped. I flicked him back and we had a water flicking fight, until Alex shouted. 

'Wait wait wait'  
'What?'   
'We need to stop.'  
'Why?'  
'My hairs gonna get fucking wet!'   
'You're gay.' I laughed. 

And with that, Alex dropped the water balloon on the ground and put his hands on my face, pulling me into his embrace and kissing me passionately. 

And guess what?

I blushed.


	36. Chapter 36: I feel like a bad joke

Jack's POV

I've said this before, but I love my friends. 

Today is April fools day, and right now I'm sitting in the backseat of a four door black pickup truck. 

Why?

Oh. Derek's family was loaded, so when they all died he inherited everything. 

Yeah he also owns a black quad bike and loads of skateboards. 

We take April fools day seriously. 

So in the front of the truck was Derek and Stiles, the backseat of the truck was myself, Alex and Liam, and Scott, Zack, Isaac and Rian were out the back of the truck, probably sweating their asses off wearing complete black and they're al guarding the quad bikes and skateboards. 

'Alright, so let's go over our plan. The cheerleaders have practice first thing this morning. We're gonna go there, soak them and then skate away.' Alex plotted it out. 

'Right. And at lunch Derek and Stiles are gonna drive around on the quad bike, soaking anyone that's a cheerleader or lacrosse player.' I smiled, hoping I'd got it all right. 

'And teachers.' Liam added. 

'We're almost there guys, put your beanies and sunglasses on, hoods up and masks on.' Derek looked in the mirror and made a turn into the school driveway. 

We'd all gotten masks. Instead of getting cool ones, we'd all gotten dumb animal masks that a kid would wear at a birthday party. 

The guys out the back of the truck put the cover over it so nobody could steal the bike, and so it wouldn't get rained on. 

We did as Derek told us to do, and all got out of the car. The guys in the back passed us our skateboards, water guns and water bombs. 

My favourite thing is that under our shirts, we all have a belt like the ones that cops have, but instead of guns and tazers, we have tiny water guns and water bombs. 

We strolled up to the school with literally everyone staring at us, probably thinking we're either murderers or just insane people. 

So as we strolled through the school doors, we got on our skateboards and skated our way to the gym room where the cheerleaders were.

Isaac and Scott busted open the doors and we all skated in, pelting everyone in the room with water balloons and squirting them with water guns. 

They did not look happy. At all. But we were laughing and felt awesome. 

Until;

'Shit.' We all looked at eachother with panic when our water guns quickly became empty, and we were chased out of the gym by angry cheerleaders and wet teachers. Oh god a wet teacher is not a good thought. 

'Split up!' Derek yelled through the chaos. 

Alex grabbed my hand and dragged me down a corridor, and I noticed we were being followed by Isaac and Scott. 

Scott ran into an empty science lab and pulled us all with him. 

'What're we gonna do?' I asked breathlessly.   
'Skateboards aren't good getaways.' Isaac collapsed on the floor in a pool of exhaustion of sweat.   
'Fill up your guns.' Scott said, completely calm and closing the blinds on the door. 

I dragged myself off the floor, still out of breath, and filled up all my guns in the classroom sink. 

'Do we go to class or just hide all day?' Isaac asked us all.   
'If we don't go to class, then the school is gonna call our parents.' I groaned.   
'Unless we go tell the receptionist what's going on with our prank, she's a friend of my moms.' Alex smiled. 'Be back in a minute.'  
'Alex! Take your mask and jacket off!' I grabbed his hand. Nobody could suspect who we were.   
'Thanks, Jacky.' He planted a kiss on my lips and snuck out the door. 

Isaac, Scott and I took a drink of water and waited on Alex to return. 

He came back with a smile on his face. 'Sorted. If any teacher asks her about us, she's gonna cover. I'll tell the rest of the guys in the group chat to meet up here and I'll tell them the plan.' 

'Are we gonna hang here until lunch?' Scott asked.   
'I guess so. Or we could go up to the library.' I said hopefully.   
'Alex tell them to meet at the library.'

We all left the room and snuck upstairs to the library where we all hid behind a bookshelf and covered in a pile of jackets. I snuggled in beside Alex and listened to his heartbeat. 

 

Alex's POV

'Everyone shh.. I think Jack's asleep.' I looked down at the snoring dark haired boy asleep in my lap. He's so damn adorable. I'm so lucky. 

Everyone silenced themselves and some of the guys began to read or flick through some of the books. I stroked Jack's hair gently and my fingers brushed against his neck lightly, making him squirm slightly. I guess he's ticklish. 

When lunchtime came about three hours later, we were all ready and adrenalised. 

'Let's go make people wet.' I yelled as we all charged out of the library with our loaded water guns and bombs. 

Stiles & Derek ran off to the parking lot to get on the quad bike, leaving the rest of us to run around the cafeterias and courtyards soaking people. 

I even hit Jackson in the face and balls with our biggest water bombs made out of lube covered condoms. So now, he's covered in water and lube. Fantastic. 

Obviously he chased me, but I didn't become team captain for being slow. So I ran until I tired him out, and he gave up. 

Soon enough, we had pretty much the whole school chasing us. 

A lot of people were cheering us on though, cause we soaked all the kids and teachers that nobody likes. 

Eventually we couldn't outrun the crowd anymore. 

'Get in the truck!' Derek yelled as him and Stiles tied the quad bike down. 

Derek climbed into the front seat, the rest of us packed out back because we didn't have time to open the door. 

'Where are we gonna go?' Derek yelled through his window. 

'The pier!' I yelled back happily. 

Derek drove all of us smoothly to the pier, and even turned up the radio so that we'd be able to hear it. 

We drove along in the cool breeze, all of us completely content and giggly. 

We parked up at the pier, got out and immediately started chasing eachother towards the water. I threw Jack over my shoulder, ignoring his helping and squirming and walked over to the ocean. I bent down so that his hair went into the water, but then his squirming got a bit too much for me to handle so we both plummeted into the water laughing. 

'Alex!'  
'Jack!' We yelled at eachother laughing.   
'Well, at least salt water is good for your pores.' I said whilst smoothing out my skin.   
'You're gay.' Jack splashed water at me.   
'So are you.' I jumped on him and kissed him roughly, lying on the sandy shallow water.   
'I love you.' I murmured whilst nibbling his lip.   
'We all love you!' The rest of the guys yelled from a few metres away, before jumping off the pier and into the ocean.   
'That looks fun!' Jack bolted up and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the pier where the guys had jumped in.   
'Can you swim?' I asked Jack.   
'Of course! Hold my hand and jump on three. One, two, three!' 

And we plummeted into the water below us, surrounded by laughter, warm sunshine and cool air.


	37. Chapter 37: Sleeping on my best friend's floor

Jack's POV

'Jack? Why did my friend say he saw you at the pier today?' 

I'd just gotten out of the shower and was sitting in my room on my laptop, talking to the guys and doing homework. 

'He must've seen someone else, dad.' I tried to shrug him off. 

'I don't think so.' My dad showed me a photo on his phone. 'That's you.' He slammed his fist down on the table, making me jump.   
'Were you at the pier?' 

'Y-yes dad..' I whispered.   
'Why?' He tutted.   
'It's April fools day.. We pranked the school and drove to the pier..'  
'So you skipped school?'   
'Yes dad.' 

And with that 'yes dad', my dad hit me. For the first time. He hit me with his clenched fist that was holding his phone, busting my nose. 

He then stormed out the door, leaving me sitting alone in my room bleeding. I fumbled around for my phone. 

Jack: 'can any of you come over' 

I tapped into the group chat, not caring about my spelling or punctuation. I needed help to patch myself up, I don't even think we own medical supplies. And if we do, I don't know where we keep them. 

Alex: 'what's wrong Jacky?'  
Jack: 'busted nose. Need medical stuff'   
Derek, Alex, Stiles, Scott and Isaac: 'be there in 5' 

I locked my phone and lay back in my bed, pinching my nose and staring at the ceiling. As soon as I started to feel blood trickling into my throat to choke me, I got up, ran to my bathroom and coughed a lot of  blood into the sink.  

Oh god no.   
The blood.  
It's tempting. 

No Jack, you can't do this. Not again. 

As soon as I was about to start crying and punching walls, my front door downstairs banged open. 

'Whoops.' Isaac's voice muttered.   
'We're all here Jacky!' Alex shouted   
'I'm in my bathro-' I tried to shout but my throat filled with blood again, causing me to splutter up blood into the sink. 

They looked like the fucking cast of fucking 'casualty' as they burst into my bedroom, each holding a first aid kit. 

'Guys, I'm not dying.'

Alex's face dropped as soon as he saw me, him, Derek and Scott rushing over to me. Isaac and Stiles sat awkwardly on my bed, whistling. 

'Stiles, Isaac, go get a bowl of ice.' Scott said whilst opening one of the first aid kits. He took out some cotton balls, dampened them in the sink and dabbed at my nose. 

'Ouch.' I yelped.   
'Scott, I'll do it' Alex took over and began gently dabbing at my face, cleaning up the blood. He wiped it clean with antiseptic wipes, and then gave me some ice to put on my nose and eye to stop the swelling. 

'You guys are the best.' I said as we all sat down on my bed to play video games. 'And also.. My dad's friend saw all of us today.'

'Oh shit.. Wait Jack did he do this to you?' Alex looked me dead in the eyes. 

'No no... I just fell.' 

'His dad did it.' Derek was also looking at me and could probably tell I was lying. 

'Tonight, none of us are going home. We're gonna have a sleepover.' Stiles said whilst setting up Mario kart. 

'Let's have a typical slumber party.' Isaac smiled. 

'I'll order the food. Pizza or Chinese food?' Derek took out his phone and looked at us all, hoping for a reply. 

'Both.' I smiled. 

 

Alex's POV

As I sat on the bed next to Jack watching him kick Derek's ass at Mario kart, I fell more and more in love. 

I don't care what Jack does. Just as long as he's happy. And right now, he's completely laughing his ass off and making remarks about Derek. So I'd say he's pretty content. 

'I'll get it!' Stiles jumped up as the doorbell rang, returning a few minutes later with a pizza box and a Chinese food bag. 'So the pizza guy and the Chinese food guy awkwardly stared at eachother on your porch. So I told them I was having a party.' He laughed, setting out the food on the floor. 

We paused the game just after Jack had beaten Derek, and settled down on the floor to eat like pigs. 

'What do girls do at slumber parties?' Stiles asked with his mouth full.   
I swallowed my food before answering. 'Let's call Liam and ask him.' I took out my phone, foaled Liam's number and put it on speakerphone. 

'Yello?'   
'Liam, what do girls do at slumber parties?'  
'How the fuck would I know?'  
'....'  
'I'm gonna beat your ass, Alex.' We all erupted with laughter.   
'Hey why wasn't I invited?' Liam asked. I could feel his pout through the phone.   
'Because you've been telling us all week that tonight Hayden is staying at your place, so we'll let you get back to that.'  
'Alright man, bye.'  
'Byeeeeee.' We all shouted as I ended the call. 

'Maybe we should have a pillow fight.' Jack said whilst playing with his noodles. I threw a pillow at him, and it landed on his ass.   
'Okay.. After we've cleaned the food away I'm gonna beat your ass.' Jack winked at me.   
'Can't wait.' 

We continued eating until every bit of food was finished, then we cleaned everything up and settled back down in Jack's room. 

'Jack when's your dad getting home?'   
'Uh.. He probably won't come home tonight. Anyway.' Jack hit me with a pillow. I hit him back, in the process I knocked Stiles over. 

Now this started a pillow fight, which turned into a bitch slap fight and then eventually we were all trying to lift eachother.

'Somebody's gonna break their neck! Someone shouted through the chaos. Eventually it stopped and we all broke away from the person we were attacking, with messed up hair and laughing breathlessly. 

'Nice hair, Gayskarth.' Jack poked my nose. He knows that every time he calls me that, I'll just make out with him. 

So I did. 

Earning a few whistles and cheers from our friends. 

'Alex, come help me get the bed shit.' Jack took my hand and dragged me into a cupboard where they kept spare pillows and blankets. We took some out and went back into the room, throwing them at the guys. 'Here's your bed.'

They made up makeshift beds on the floor, taking off their shirts and trying to get comfortable. I took off my shirt and got into bed next to Jack, wrapping my arms around his cold body. 

'FUCK JACK YOU'RE FREEZING' I yelled, making everyone jump out of their skin. 

'Let me warm you up.' I moved closer to him and smuggled him harder, breathing onto his neck. 

I do love my Jacky.


	38. Chapter 38: Recently the flames are getting out of control

Alex's POV

'Alex get up!' I woke up to Jack screaming and crying in my face. 

All I could see was smoke. 

'What's going on?' I coughed whilst jumping up. 

'The house is on fire!' Isaac yelled whilst we woke everyone else up and dragged them out of the room. 

'The staircase is gonna fucking collapse!' I yelled to my friends through the smoke. 

'The window.' Derek quickly took our hands and dragged us to Jack's bedroom window, opening it and sliding down to the ground.   
'If you fall I'll catch you.' He said to us all. Stiles went first, then Isaac, Scott, me and Jack. 

'Jack, come on!' I yelled whilst looking up at the window. Derek was on his phone frantically dialling 911. 

Jack jumped out of the window and landed safely, well he landed on his ass. 

'My dads in there!' Jack yelled as we all noticed his dad's car parked outside the house. 

Shit. I have to save him. I kicked down the front door and covered my mouth with my sleeve, climbing up the staircase as it collapsed behind me. 

Shit. Well, I definitely can't go out the way I came. 

I ran into Jack's dads bedroom where he was lying on the bed, passed out. I ran over, put his arm over my shoulder and dragged him into Jack's bedroom, slamming the door behind me. 

Maybe at least Jack's bedroom would be safe from the fire if I closed the door. Probably not, but it could slow it down. 

I went to the window where everyone was standing, repeatedly screaming my names and holding Jack back so he wouldn't run into the building after me. 

'A little help here!' I yelled to my friends catching their attention as they all waited below the window to catch Jack's dad. 

We both reached the ground safely. Jack wrapped his arms around me crying and shaking. 

'I'm fine, Jacky.' I murmured whilst kissing his head. 

I wasn't fine though.   
My leg fucking hurt like shit. I must've burnt it or something, but that's not the problem.

'Jack you throw the best sleepovers!' Isaac yelled jokingly inbetween coughs. 

The fire brigade pulled up and got to their job, and an ambulance crew whisked us all off to hospital for 'examining'.

I sat in the back of an ambulance with Jack and Scott. Jack's dad was in an ambulance on his own. 

Jack was shaking and holding my hand, freaking the fuck out. He wouldn't even calm down when I sang in his ear. 

Everything is happening so fast.   
It's all a blur.   
It feels like we were all laughing in Jack's room seconds ago, and now we're side by side on a fucking hospital ward waiting to find out if Jack's dad is dead. 

Well, he's having surgery on his lungs.   
They want to put some type of a cast on my leg cause I burnt it.   
Scott's lungs are damaged cause of his asthma. 

Everyone else is fine.   
Well, are we really fine? Like emotionally? Derek literally had to carry Stiles' sleeping body out of bed and go the window. I woke up to the love of my life screaming and crying. I just carried Jack's dads potentially dead body. 

How the fuck did this even happen? I groaned and lay back in the uncomfortable chair as Scott's mom, a nurse, wrapped my leg up in a bandage. 'All done.' She lightly tapped me. 'I'll bring you guys some snacks.' She smiled at us all before leaving and closing the door. 

So it's just me, Jack, Isaac, Derek and Stiles. 

'Is Scott gonna be okay..?' Isaac mumbled shyly.   
'Yes, Isaac.' Derek smiled at him.   
'Stupid asthma.' Isaac kicked the floor. 

I walked over to Jack and pulled him onto my knee, bouncing him up and down like a baby.   
'L e e e e x x' Jack stuttered in between bounces. 

'When will we find out how the fire started?' Derek asked as Scott's mom entered with some snacks. 

'Well, there's a cop here to talk to you about the fire.' Stiles' dad, the sheriff, entered the room. 

He asked us the usual boring shit like who could've started the fire, if anyone was smoking blah blah blah. 

'Well, the cause of fire was a stink bomb lined with petroleum.' 

'Someone started the fire on purpose?' I gasped.   
'That's what I'm saying Alex. Call me if you hear anything boys, thanks for your time.'

'Jack, someone started that fucking fire.' Derek looked at an anxiety riddled Jack. 

'I bet it was fucking Jackson.' I stated. Everyone agreed with me. We told Stiles' dad who we thought it was before he left, and then Scott came in and Isaac instantly grabbed him and made out with him. 

'Easy Isaac, I need air.' He laughed and Isaac blushed. 

'Jack honey, your dad is still in theatre but you guys can go home if you want, or go back to our place.' 

'Can we stay a little longer?' Jack looked at us all hopefully and I squeezes his hand. 

'Of course we can, Jacky.' 

 

Jack's POV

Would Jackson really start a fire and try to kill me? 

Or could this be something worse? 

I'm debating on sending a letter to my mom. 

I want to tell her everything that's happened. 

I want to tell her all about Alex and my friends, and all about this fucking fire. 

But here's the thing, she's probably replaced me by now. 

As I sat in this private hospital room with my best friends and my boyfriend, I couldn't help but wonder if I'd be alive without them. 

I hate my dad, but I do love him. 

If he died then I'd mourn, but I'd also be happy that I wouldn't have to deal with his constant bad moods. 

Where would I go if he died? I don't have anyone else. I don't have a family. My mom lives in a completely different state by now. 

I mean my friends are great and would probably all offer me a home, but I wouldn't be prepared to do that. And if I tried living on my own then I'd destroy something. 

'Ugh.' I groaned and buried my head in Alex's chest. 

'Jack?' A nurse entered the room. 'We have some news.'


	39. Chapter 39: In the chill of your stare

Jack's POV

 

'Well... is he going to live?' I whispered quietly. The nurse sighed and placed her arm on my shoulder.  
'I'm sorry Jack.. It's too early to tell. But his lungs were full of smoke. If Alex would've waited for the fire brigade to save them, then he'd be dead already.'   
She spoke so calmly, rubbing my knee. 

'So.. he has a 50% chance of surviving?' I spoke, barely even a whisper.

'No Jack.. he has a 30% chance.' She wrapped her arm around me and spoke soothingly. 'Scott, take him back to our house and take care of him.' 

Scott nodded and waited for me to get up, as he reassuringly put his arm on my shoulder. 'The rest of you guys are welcome to go with them.' The guys all nodded and smiled and walked out with me, Alex interlocking his fingers with mine and squeezing tightly. 'I'm always here, Jacky.' He kissed my cheek gently and lead me to the hospital exit.

I didn't speak on the car ride home. Not one word or whisper. Well, I guess nobody really did but they all tried desperately to lighten the mood a little. So, as I sat in the back seat of Stiles' jeep, I felt like crying. Surrounded by all these people that loved and cared for me, I just wanted to cry. I'm more emotional about the trauma of it all, really.

Alex's POV

I hate seeing Jack like this.   
I know Jackson started this fucking fire.   
How?  
Because he fucking told me he was going to. I received a text, reading 'assholes burn. Love, Jackson.' But, at the time I received it, I was rushing to get to Jack's house with a first aid kit so I didn't think anything of it.

Until now.

If Jackson doesn't confess, I'll fucking make him.   
Nobody is going to hurt my jack like this, ever. It's not going to fucking happen. He's my world, but he's so broken right now. He always tries to keep happy, but I can't really blame him when he has all this shit going on with his mom, and now his dad.

Oh shit. 

'Jack.. do you want me to call your mom for you..? You have an address for her, right? Stiles' dad could track her..' I mumbled, looking at Jack.   
He looked at me carefully and muttered, 'Would you really do that, Alex?'  
'Of course. As soon as we get back to Scott's, I'll do it for you.' I squeezed his hand and smiled as he rested his head on my shoulder.

***  
When we got to Scott's, I kept my promise and texted Stiles' dad with the address. He text back about 15  minutes later with a phone number so I dialled it and listened to the phone ring.

'Hello..?' a voice spoke.  
'Hey, is this Joyce..?' I questioned.  
'Yes.. who are you?' She spoke so cautiously.  
'My name is Alex Gaskarth, I'm dating your son.'  
'My..son..? You know Jack..?'  
'Yeah, I do. Quite well.' I joked.  
'Is he okay?' She laughed lightly, still sounding cautious.  
'Well, there was a fire. His dad has a 30% chance of survival.'  
'What?! Was Jack hurt?' She raised her voice.  
'No, we all got out in time. I had to go back into the house to save Jack's dad.'   
'That was very brave of you..does Jack need me?'  
'I think it could comfort him right now.' I spoke gently.  
'Where do you live? Baltimore, the street name is Beacon Hills.'  
She laughed. 'So they never moved house after I left.'  
'I guess not.'   
'Listen, Alex, I live in Arizona. Is Jack there to talk?'  
'He wanted me to call you, he's not really talking to anyone.'  
'I'll keep in touch with you, and I will try to be there as fast as I can. Even if it takes days.'  
'Okay, bye.' I said cheerily and hung up the phone.

'Did she pick up?' Jack stood behind me and handed me a soda.   
'Thanks, and yeah she did. She lives in Arizona but she said she's going to be here as soon as she can.'  
'She's coming...here?' Jack looked shocked.   
'Yes, Jacky. She loves you.'

Jack bit his lip whilst tears streamed down his face. 'Come here.' I pulled him towards me and held him tight. He did that thing where he clings onto me and doesn't want to let go.. 

'Lex.. Do you think we'll get married one day?' Jack snuffled into my chest and my heart beat faster.   
'Yes. I do.' I smiled and kissed the top of his head. I felt him sigh of relief.   
'I love you, Jacky.'   
'I love you too, Lex.'

I mean what I said.   
I do love Jack.   
And with these fucking anger issues that I have, nothing is going to get in the way of his happiness.   
I'm not going to accept it. If Jackson was the one that did this, then I'll fucking kill him. 

Nobody will ever try to hurt my Jack again. 

Whoever set fire to the house might not have known that we were all in the house. But, they might have known that we were all there and they wanted to attack us all at once.

'Jacky, let's go inside.' I put my arm around Jack and took him indoors to sit with our friends. About an hour later, my phone buzzed and I had a text from Jack's mom. 

Joyce: 'I'll be on the first flight tomorrow'

I texted her back saying that Jack and I would pick her up from the airport when the plane lands. It's Monday tomorrow so we have to go to school and face everyone, including Jackson, but we can turn up late. 

Jack fell asleep on the sofa, and I found my eyes forcing themselves shut. I got Jack and I a blanket, and got myself comfy lying next to him before nuzzling his neck as I drifted off to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40: Now the runway lights are fading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want me to continue x

Jack's POV

'Mom! You actually came!' Alex and I were stood in the airport arrivals area and my mom had just came through. Obviously I didn't know what she looked like, so Alex decided to make himself look like an idiot and hold up a sign with her name on it. 

'Of course I came baby!' My mom threw her arms around Alex and I as we all smiled. 

'Well.. How's your dad?' She linked arms with Alex and I.   
'He's stable.. Barely. But he can talk, sorta.' Alex said quietly.   
'Drop me off at the hospital. I'll sit with him and you two can go to school.' She looked at me.   
'Are you sure..?'  
'Yes. I'd like to see him.'   
'Alright.' Alex smiled and opened the car door for her. 

‘So what school do you boys go to?’ My mom smiled as she sat in the back seat of the car.   
‘Beacon Dulaney High School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.’ Alex smiled as he drove along the streets. 

I love the fact that my Mom already loves Alex as much as I do. 

‘Very funny, Alex.’ She laughed. 

It was a short drive and we chatted a bit, getting my Mom up to date on everything. We soon arrived at the hospital and let her get out of the car.  
‘It was great meeting you Alex! Oh and Jack sweetie, can we talk later? Just the two of us..?’ My mom looked at me with wide eyes.

‘Uh.. of course! Just text me or Alex when you want to be picked up and taken back to the house.’ I smiled widely at her and she closed the car door, giving us a wave. Scott’s mom had told us that she was going to take care of her today anyway.

‘Jack, your mom is fucking great.’ Alex smiled at me as he drove to school.  
‘She really is.. I’ve been missing out.’  
Alex took my hand and squeezed it. ‘So has she.’ He smiled.

 

Alex’s POV

‘Sorry we’re late.. we had to pick someone up from the airport.’ I said politely as we walked into our first class 40 minutes late, so we’d only have 20 minutes left of the class. Stiles, Isaac and Scott looked up at us and smiled. 

‘You both had to pick someone up from the airport? It took two of you?’ The teacher snapped.  
‘Yeah.. she’s heavy.’ I said jokingly. Obviously, everyone in the class saw the funny side of it except the teacher.  
‘Go outside, Mr Gaskarth.’

Oh for fuck sake.

I bit my lip and smiled, going outside the room and winking at my friends before closing the door. They were all still laughing at me. 

‘I don’t tolerate sarcasm in my classroom.’ The teacher stood in front of me, folding her arms. I’m way too lazy to come up with a sarcastic comment to reply with.  
‘Okay, sorry. Can I go back in? You’re interrupting my learning.’ 

She looked fucking horrified.

But, she nodded. So I got to go back in and fist bump my friends.   
‘You’re our leader, Alex.’ Stiles laughed.  
‘I’m your fucking alpha.’ I laughed back.

Soon our classes ended, and we were all sitting outside under a tree eating snacks at the end of the day.  
‘Are we all set for the dance?’ Isaac looked up at us.  
‘Yeah.. all set. It sucks that it has to be on a Tuesday.’ I wrapped my arm around Jack’s shoulder.   
‘Well, at least it’s that shitty teacher training day thing on Wednesday so we get the day off.’ Jack shrugged.  
‘I guess. What are you guys wearing?’ Stiles asked. ‘I’m gonna judge your outfits cause I’m gay as fuck.’   
‘Smart casual, I guess.’   
‘Same here.’ We all agreed.   
‘And we have the video to expose Jackson with?’  
‘Yup. Also, I contacted our exes Jacky.’ I smiled deviously.  
‘What did you do, Lex?’ Jack sighed and laughed.  
‘I pretended to his doctor, calling about his penis problems.’  
‘YOU DID WHAT?!’   
‘Okay, I’ll tell you guys what I said.’ I imitated a posh old man voice. ‘Hello, is this Lydia Martin? My name is Dr Coal, I’m calling in regards to Jackson Whittemore. I’m his doctor you see and I can’t get a hold of him, but he gave me your phone number in a recent appointment and told me I could ask you any needed questions.’  
‘Alex, you’re insane.’ Jack laughed.   
‘Wait shh I’m not finished. I told her if she could tell me about any symptoms that Jackson has, and if she’s experienced any itching or rashes. It was a long shot, but she fucking said yes. So basically, Jackson has a sexual disease.’   
‘Oh my god.. but we can’t tell the whole school that.’ Stiles was trying to talk through his laughter.  
‘I thought that, until I got this text message yesterday before the fire.’ I sighed, unlocked my phone and showed them the threatening text message from Jackson.

‘He fucking started the fire?!’ Derek clenched his fists and Stiles jumped onto his lap so that he couldn’t stand up.  
‘Well, this is the only proof we have.’ I locked my phone and slipped it back into my pocket.  
‘Shouldn’t we tell the cops?’ Zack asked, taking a bite of his apple.  
‘Well, I was going to, but I want to get to him first.’ I looked at them.  
‘Nonono Lex...’ Jack grabbed my hand.   
‘Do you remember the shit he posted publicly on facebook? All of the constant fucking abuse? And now this!’ I stated and Derek nodded.  
‘He gets one more chance. Besides, he needs to be at the dance tomorrow so we can expose him in front of everyone.’ Everyone agreed with Scott. He always has a calmer alternative.   
‘If a fight breaks out tomorrow after we expose him, let it happen.’ Derek chewed his lip.  
‘Who would join in? Some of you guys will eventually have to break it up.’ I asked the group.  
‘I would.’ Isaac chirped in.  
‘Same.’ Derek, Scott, Zack, Liam spoke.  
‘Sooo… Jack, Rian Stiles are staying out of it? Good.’ Derek relaxed a little. ‘Rian, you need to break it up. And Stiles, there’s no fucking way you’re getting hurt. Or even being put at the risk.’  
‘Same goes for you, Jacky.’ Jack pouted at me. 

I know Jack is strong as fuck and an amazing fighter, but I’m not letting myself put him at the risk. Stiles on the other hand, would look like a deer trying to ice skate if he tried to fight someone.

‘Soo.. tomorrow after school, my house?’ I smiled at them. My dad would probably be asleep or watching soccer, and my mom would love to see my friends. If she’s not working again..’  
‘Yeah, Alex’s house.’ Everyone agreed.

Jack’s phone buzzed. ‘Alex, my mom says she needs to freshen up and was wondering if we’d be able to pick her up. But we have lacrosse practice..’  
‘I’ll pick her up, I can miss practice or be late. Give me your house keys, Jack.’ Derek stood up and held out his hand.

The fire in Jack’s house actually didn’t do much damage, because there wasn’t a lot of wood in the house. So, there were builders there right now sorting it all out because Jack’s dad has great insurance.   
‘You sure you don’t mind?’ Jack cautiously handed his keys to Derek.   
‘Course not. Her name is Joyce, right?’ He took the keys and smiled.  
‘Aw, Derek’s making a good impression.’ Isaac sniggered.  
‘So are you fuckwitt, you’re coming with me.’ Derek grabbed Isaac by his hood and pulled him up.   
‘What?!’ Isaac questioned.  
‘Tell your mom we’ll be there in 10 minutes!’ Derek waved, still dragging Isaac behind him. 

When we finished laughing, we needed to get ready for practice.  
‘Let’s kit up.’ I said whilst wiping my eyes and heading into the changing rooms with my friends. 

Soon enough the whole team began to file in, including Jackson. 

‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?’ I squared up to Jackson.   
‘Extra credit. Coach says I need sports on my college application.’ He smiled and pushed past me.  
I turned around to look at the terrified expressions on my friends faces, including Jack’s. 

‘Oh fuck.’ Stiles sighed.


	41. Chapter 41: Having babies, it's a vicious little world that we live in

Jack's POV

'He shouldn't be here.' Alex muttered as we sat in the bleachers waiting for everyone to come onto the field.   
'Shouldn't it be our choice?' I asked whilst biting my thumb.  
'Sadly no. You guys are captains, but if coach puts someone on the team then you have to work with him.' Isaac tied the laces on his shoes.  
'Well, if he starts an argument then coach is gonna fuckin know about it.' Alex muttered and stood up. 'Alright ladies, lets run one lap around the field and then play some one-on-one.' He clapped his hands as we all stood up and began running our laps.

Yes, I am captain too, but I'm not really good at the whole leader thing. I'm just the best player, and yes I can be modest because I wouldn't be captain if I wasn't best player. Alex is a great player, and he's a great leader.

'Just one lap, Lex?' I jogged beside Alex.  
'Just one. I'm gonna make Stiles the goalkeeper and we can play some one-on-one, so everyone can practice their shooting.'  
'Okie dokie.' I smiled and held Alex's hand whilst we ran. I was feeling pretty content, until a giant fucking boulder hit me.

And by boulder, I meant Jackson.   
He purposely bumped into me. 

'Fucking watch it.' I shouted as he jogged past and put his middle finger up. 'I'm so done with him.' I muttered to Alex, who looked like he was trying not to go off on an angry rage.  
'Lex, can I ask you something?'  
'Sure. One second. ALRIGHT LADIES I'VE CHANGED MY MIND THANKS TO JACKSON, EVERYONE RUN TWO MORE LAPS!'  
Everyone groaned and looked at Jackson. Everyone in our friendship group giggled. 'You were saying, babe?'  
'Uh..uh..' He knows I always get mushy when he calls me babe. 'um..do you have anger issues?'  
Alex slowed down and stopped for a second. 'I don't think so, I'm only angry when it comes to you, the guys and my family.'  
'How do you deal with it?' I asked nervously.  
'Music. Deep breaths. Cold air. Walking. My dog. Dumb videos. Reading. Thinking of you. Writing. Cooking. If you ever get bad thoughts Jack, just distract yourself as much as possible. One time I baked a fucking cake at 1am to calm myself down.'  
I laughed lightly. 'You goofball. But do those things work?'  
'They usually work for me, but everyone's different.' He smiled at me as we finished our final lap. 

'Alright Stiles, I want you at the goal. Everyone else, line up in front of him.' Alex clapped his hands and whistled.

Stiles put a helmet on and took position in front of the goal, as we all took turns and shot into the goal. This is where my skills come in useful, I can give tips.   
'Hey, your name is Danny right?' I asked the guy who just missed a goal.   
'Yeah, I joined the team this year.'   
'Alright Danny, just move over to the left and swing your shoulders back, you should score.' I smiled sweetly at him. He tried again, and he scored, Stiles falling into the dirt.  
'You're a great teacher, and you have a cute smile.' Danny winked and walked to the back of the line.  
'Ahem.' Alex stood next to me laughing.   
'What?' I did a little hair flip. 'I attract all the boys.' I sassily walked away to help Stiles get up.

Alex's POV

When practice finished Scott & I drove to Jack's house where Isaac and Derek were setting up dinner. 

'Chinese food is amazing.' Scott smiled as he wrapped his arms around Isaac's waist.  
'Thanks, you guys.' Jack smiled at them both.  
'No problem. I invited everyone over; your mom wants to meet all of your friends.' Derek smiled and laughed.  
'What did you guys talk about?' Jack got sauces out of the cupboard.  
'They didn't shut up. It was like listening to two old ladies in a beauty salon.' Isaac chuckled along with us all.   
'She mainly wanted to know about you, school, lacrosse, the fire.. she's a great mom.' Derek got the plates out of the cupboard and set them out.   
'Sooo.. where is she?' I asked Derek.  
'Upstairs, probably getting dressed or unpacking. Also, the builder guys say that everything is cool and they'll re-paint the staircase tomorrow.'  
'Speaking of tomorrow... are we all set for the dance?' I asked.  
'Yep. We got decorations, food and Liam volunteered to be our DJ.' Isaac smiled cheerily.  
'Speaking of which, are the rest of the guys joining us for dinner?' I poked Derek.  
'Liam's coming, Zack and Rian are busy.' He replied and handed me cutlery.

The doorbell rang and Isaac opened it to let Liam in. 'I have cupcakes for dessert and a notebook for you guys to write down all of your song requests.' He set down the box of cupcakes on the table and we all grabbed a pen to write down our favourite songs.

'Hello boys.' Jack's mom appeared at the bottom of the stairs.  
'Hey mom. How's Dad?' Jack pulled out his mom's chair and let her sit down.   
'Well, he's breathing. He could talk to me a little, asking me if you were okay.'  
'That's..good.' I set out some of the food.   
'Then he asked me how he got out of the house.'   
'What did you say?' I asked.  
'Well honey, I told him the truth. I said that you carried him out.'  
'And... what did he say?' I chewed my lip.  
'He wanted me to thank you.'  
I laughed for a second, completely stunned. 'Does he approve of me now?'  
'I think so. But he doesn't really have much choice.' 

It fell silent for a few moments as everyone chewed their food, until Derek spoke. 'So.. Mrs..?'  
'I chose to keep my married name Barakat because it's the name Jack has. But you all can call me Joyce, except Alex. He needs to call me Mrs Mom or Momma Bear.' She smiled and winked.  
'I'm gonna call you joyful.' Isaac smiled.  
'Anyway, Joyce, tell us about your life since...' Derek said quietly.  
She took a deep breath. 'Well, Jack, you have a baby brother. Sadly, his father is um...a criminal in prison for what he did...'   
'I'M A BIG BROTHER?!' Jack dropped his fork.   
She laughed lightly. 'Yes! Your brother is 9 months old and his name is Joe. He looks like you.'   
Jack looked like he was about to cry so I rubbed his knee and laughed. 'We need to meet him one day, Jacky. Why didn't you bring him?'  
'My life is very complicated. Basically I live in a mother and baby home, so I couldn't bring him with me. We aren't allowed to leave the country with our babies unless we sign out of the home. But, I'd be more than happy for all of you to come visit me for a vacation.'   
'Yes! Road trip!' We all said at the same time.  
'As soon as school ends for summer, you guys can come and visit me. Jack sweetie, now I've found you so I might move back here to Baltimore, I've missed it.'  
'I guess it just depends on how Dad reacts..' Jack said sadly.

I sighed and we all went quiet. 'I guess so.


	42. Chapter 42: I feel like dancing - Part one

Alex's POV

'Alright Jacky, hop in.' I smiled as I opened Jack's car door. 

We were going to the hospital to visit Jack's dad before going to school. The principal had agreed to let us set up the gym for the dance, so we didn't have to go to any classes today. 

Jack's mom wasn't coming to the hospital with us, she had to stay in the house until the builders came to finish the repairs. 

'Alex, I'm scared to see him.' Jack nervously bit his nails and shook his leg.   
'Why, Jacky?' I started up the engine.   
'I have no idea. I don't know how badly he looks. I forgot to ask my mom if I should prepare myself.'  
'We can ask his nurse before we go into the room. It's alright Jack, I won't leave your side for a moment.' 

Jack leaned across and pecked my cheek.   
'I love you.' He murmured.   
'I love you too. Now let me concentrate on driving or I'll crash.' I winked at him.   
'Fuck you.' He pouted and smiled.   
'You will.'   
I gasped and covered my mouth.   
Oh shit.   
Did I really just say that out loud?! 

'If you'd let me.' Jack murmured.   
I laughed nervously. 'Jack, there is no way you're being the top.'  
'Why not?'   
'Because I don't wanna be walking around like I've shit myself.' We laughed. 

Jack's POV

'So uh, we're hosting this dance tonight in school.' I was sitting at my dads bedside, chatting away.   
'What for?' He croaked.   
'We're giving any money raised to various charities, and to cover all the costs of the dance and stuff.'  
'That's very responsible of you, Jack.' My dad wriggled a little to sit up straight, wincing at the pain.   
'Yeah.. I guess.'  
'So, why is your mother in town after all this time?'   
'Dad.. you don't really have a strong sense of survival.' I mumbled quietly.   
'What do you-' my dad got cut off.   
'Alright boys, visiting time is up!' The nurse came in and shooed us out of the room. 

'God fucking damn it Alex, he didn't know that he could die.' I muttered and squeezed Alex's hand.   
'Well, babe, at least he knows now.' Alex lead me to the car and opened the door for me before getting in and starting up the engine. 

'How do you think he feels about my mom being here?'  
'I don't know Jack, it was hard to tell. But we're definitely going on a road trip to visit her when schools out.'   
'Agreed.'   
'Do you think she'll come back to live with you?' Alex drove smoothly down the road, towards school.   
'Well, she could. But not until we've been to Arizona to visit her.' I smirked. 

The thought of traveling to Arizona on a road trip sounds very fucking appealing to me right now. 

'Jack, we can take your little brother to the zoo and shit.' Alex beamed at me as he turned into the school.   
'One day, we'll be the best parents.'  
'Very true.' Alex took my hand and kissed it. 

Alex's POV

We walked into the gym hand in hand where Stiles and Isaac were trying to put up some balloons, but failing miserably. 

So, instead of helping, we decided to watch and take out our phones to record them. 

'It's upside down.'  
'It's not upside down, you're upside down.' 

We let this go on for about five minutes, until Stiles fell off the ladder he was on.

'Are you alright?' I asked, desperately trying to hold in my laughter.   
'Yeah.. How long have you been here?!'   
'About five minutes.' Jack and I erupted with laughter.   
‘You could’ve helped us!’ Isaac laughed as we pulled Stiles off the ground.  
‘Nah. Watching you two struggle was way better.’ Jack laughed as we dusted Stiles off.  
‘Seriously though, are you hurt?’ I stepped back, looking at Stiles for bruises or cuts.  
‘Nah. Just a sore ass.’ Stiles rubbed his ass dramatically.  
‘And you’re used to that.’ Derek appeared in the room, walking towards us with some boxes and we all ran to help.   
‘There’s more boxes in the truck.’   
‘Why do you have all this stuff?’ I rummaged through the boxes full of different kinds of balloons, tablecloths, streamers, glow in the dark shit, paper cutlery and plates..etc.  
'Well, I had a big family. We had a lot of parties for birthdays and stuff… this is all the stuff my mom kept in storage.’ Derek said sadly, earning a pat on the back from Isaac.  
‘Well, this stuff is great. Scott’s gonna set the DJ decks up and we can sort this stuff out, then wait on the food.’ Jack smiled whilst unpacking the boxes and emptying the stuff onto the floor.  
‘Jack, come help me close all the curtains?’ I asked, taking Jack’s hand.   
‘Yeah, Isaac will you go turn all the lights on so we can see when we close the curtains?’  
Isaac nodded happily and did as he was told. 

Jack and I walked around the gym, closing all of the curtains so no light seeped through. 

‘The party has arrived.’ Scott, Rian, Zack and Liam came into the room carrying grocery store bags and some electrical equipment.

‘Has everyone got a date?’

‘Shit.’ 

‘I don’t…’ Liam said sadly, looking down.

‘Is Hayden coming?’

‘I don’t know, or care.’ Liam put down the bags, obviously trying to distract himself.

‘What’s wrong, dude?’ Scott patted him on the back as we all began to form a circle around the decorations and food.   
‘She cheated on me.’   
‘What?!’ We all gasped.   
‘Yeah. With Theo.’  
‘Well, he’s dead.’ Derek growled.  
‘Nonono. He probably didn’t even know we were dating.’  
‘Are you kidding? You two were always making out and holding hands!’ I said, picking up a bag of balloons to blow them up.  
‘We used to do that, but it all stopped when he came to the school.’  
‘That’s fucked up.’ Jack said, looking completely disgusted.  
‘Yup. But I’m over it.’ Liam sighed as he took some balloons and started blowing them up. ‘Someone change the subject, please?’ Liam looked up at us.  
‘Uh… do we have all the stuff for exposing Jackson?’  
‘Yup. I’m gonna go set up all the music and stuff.’ Scott walked away to the DJ decks, leaving the rest of us standing in a circle staring at a collection of party shit on the floor.  
‘Who’s the best at blowing?’  
‘Stiles.’   
‘Stiles.’   
‘Stiles.’   
‘Liam.’   
‘I AM NOT FUCKING GAY!’   
‘THAT’S NOT WHAT YOU SAID LAST NIGHT!’  
‘Run.’   
And with that, Liam rapidly chased Rian around the room. The best part about this is that they’re both straight, well as far as we know.   
I threw a bag of balloons at Stiles. ‘You’re on blow-duty.’  
‘Aye aye captain .’ He saluted me. 

I usually take control in situations like this, which is a good thing or we’d never get anything done.

‘Isaac, go help Scott.’ Isaac smiled and blushed, doing as he was told.  
‘Anyone wanna help me?’ Stiles looked at the hundreds of balloons on the floor in front of him.   
‘I will, I’m good at blowing too.’ Jack sat down beside Stiles and winked at me. 

OHFUCKIHAVEABONERHELPME.

I cleared my throat and laughed. ‘The rest of you idiots, help me put up these streamers and shit.’   
We picked the stuff up and dispersed around the room, sticking glow in the dark stickers to the walls and hanging up streamers & tassels. 

‘HEY!’ Scott shouted as he blared music into the room, scaring the shit out of us all and causing me to fall off a table laughing.

‘ASSHOLE!’ I laughed and Scott laughed back, but turned serious. 

‘Alex come up for a sec.’ I did as I was hold and handed my decorations to Derek, walking up to the decks.

‘What’s the problem?’

‘Jackson just got tagged in a facebook post saying that he’s bringing Jessica and Lydia to the dance.’ Isaac muttered, showing me the post on his phone.

‘Are you kidding me?!’ I shouted, reading the post.

‘We can avoid them.’ Scott muttered, tapping away at the decks. 

‘I guess we’ll have to.’ I sighed and handed Isaac’s phone back.

Well, tonight is going to be fucking great.


	43. Chapter 43: I feel like dancing - Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a very short chapter, there's more to come very very soon!x

Jack’s POV

Well, here we go again.  
Standing in front of my mirror dressed in smart clothes, waiting to be picked up.  
I’m wearing black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, a black blazer and black & red high tops. I feel pretty good about myself to be honest, getting a shower and putting on nice clothes really helps with my moods.  
‘Jack.. can I come in?’ My mom timidly knocked on my door.  
‘Yeah!’ I shouted back and smiled when she opened the door.  
‘Oh god, you look and smell great honey.’  
‘Thanks.’ I smiled and walked towards her, as she held my hand.  
‘I’m so sorry I missed most of your childhood.’ She said, sadly sighing.  
‘It’s okay, you’re here now. And I understand why you left, everything Dad told me about you was a lie.’  
‘Well, he couldn’t really tell you the truth.’  
‘I guess.’  
‘So how are you getting to the dance?’  
‘Derek’s picking us all up in the truck and we’re gonna get there early to set up the lights and put out all of the food, but everything else is sorted.  
‘I’m proud of you, you’ve done well.’ She smiled at me.  
‘We all have.’ I smiled, looking at her and squeezing her hand.  
Derek pulled up outside and beeped the horn and I made my way downstairs with my mom.  
‘Wait! I want pictures of you guys.’ She chased after us, making all of us get in the back of the truck to take some pictures of us.  
‘Jack.. come look at this one.’ I went and stood beside my Mom as she zoomed in on a picture of Alex, looking at me in complete awe.  
‘He’s giving you the look.’  
‘Shut up.’ I blushed, getting back into the truck.  
‘Bye boys, love you!’  
‘We love you too!’ We all shouted as Derek drove away.  
Alex’s POV

So when we arrived at the school, we were completely wind-swept and our hair was ruined, but at least we had fun hanging out and being together.  
‘I’ll get the lights and music set up.’ Scott said as he jogged off, leaving the rest of us to set up the food and soda for everyone.  
‘Who wants to handle the tickets?’  
‘I’ll do it.’ Liam took the tickets out of my hands and walked off to a desk that we’d set up beside the entrance.  
‘Alright, we have ten minutes. People will be here soon, are we ready?’ I shouted into the empty room.  
‘Yeah. I set out a pen and paper so people can write down the songs they want me to play.’ Scott spoke into the microphone so we’d be able to hear him.  
‘People are arriving!’ Liam shouted, sitting down at the desk.  
‘Alright, hit the lights and the music.’ I smiled, squeezing Jack’s hand.  
‘Let’s do this.’


	44. Chapter 44: I feel like dancing - Part three

Alex’s POV

Well, the dance is going great.

People are having a good time, they’re dancing, they’re eating, they’re laughing, they’re singing…etc.

Also, Jackson’s here.

With Theo.

And guess what?

Theo brought Lydia as a date. He didn’t bring Hayden.

Jackson brought Jessica.

But we all know that Jackson and Theo have a thing together.

Jackson looks drunk.

Theo looks sober.

Jessica and Lydia look horny.

I bet they’re having a great time.

‘Hey Jack, look at them and try not to laugh.’ Jack did what I told him to do and looked back at me, pressing his lips together and trying not to laugh, failing miserably.  
‘I don’t even know what’s funny about them!’ Jack pulled himself together.  
‘Their existence.’ I took a sip of my drink and put my arm around Jack, leading him away.  
Everyone looks happy, they’re all singing and dancing along to the music so Scott has good music taste.  
‘Jack, your mom makes great food.’ Derek and Stiles walked up and stood beside us.  
‘She really does.’ Jack smiled back.  
His mom had made some food for tonight and we’d bought some candy and potato chips etc.  
A drunk Jackson walked past, eyeing us up and down and slamming his shoulder into Jack whilst Jessica clung onto his shoulder.  
‘You better fucking watch it.’ Jack spoke loud and clearly, causing a few people to turn and look at us.  
‘Jack..’ I reached for his hand but his fists were clenched.  
I’ve never seen him get mad before.  
‘Or what?’ Jackson laughed.  
‘Jackson, first of all, stop pretending to be drunk. I know what a drunk person looks like and sweetheart, it’s not you.’ I flipped my hair and stood next to Jack. Jackson pouted and shook Jessica off his arm, and our friends circled around us.  
‘Jackson, we don’t have fucking time for your shit.’ Derek sighed, taking a step forward.  
‘Oh really?’ Jackson also took a step forward.  
‘Yeah. Really.’ Jack took a step forward.  
At this point, everyone was fucking stepping forward so Stiles & I looked at eachother before copying the guys and also taking a step forward.  
‘Break it up boys, come on.’ Stiles’ dad, the sheriff, walked into our circle and directing us in our separate ways.  
‘Stiles, why is your dad here?’ I asked Stiles when the space was clear and only occupied by our friendship group.  
‘Well, you’re exposing the guy that set fire to Jack’s house.. I thought it would be good if we had a sheriff here.. y’know.. to arrest him?’ Stiles made various weird hand gestures.  
‘Good idea.’ I took a sip of my diet coke and smiled.

Jack’s POV

We were all having a great time.  
Dancing, singing, laughing, until..

‘Jack.’ Lydia appeared behind me.  
‘What?’ I turned around.   
‘I need to talk to you. Alone’  
‘You wh-‘ And with that, she dragged me out of the gym and outside, disappearing before my friends or Alex could notice.  
‘What do you want?’ I asked, shaking her off of me.   
‘I’m pregnant.’  
I laughed. Very hard. ‘HAH.’  
‘I’m serious.’  
‘Oh I know, that’s why I’m laughing.’  
She looked annoyed. ‘I need your help.’  
‘Why? The child isn’t mine!’   
‘I miss you.’  
‘Aw. I don’t care.’  
‘The dad of the baby doesn’t want to be in its life…’   
‘Okay..?’  
‘But I want my baby to have a father figure…’  
‘I’m not dating you.’  
‘I thought you’d say that. So I have this.’  
And as soon as Jessica spoke those words, I turned on the voice recorder on my phone. I had a feeling she was going to threaten me with something, so now I can tell someone about it and I have proof. Smart, right?  
She took out her phone and showed me more pictures of myself with my scars.  
‘If it hasn’t occurred to you Lydia, I don’t care about my scars anymore. You can do whatever you like with those photos.’  
‘What about this?’ She pulled up some photos of the fire.  
What the fuck? She literally has photos of Alex carrying my dad out of a burning building.   
And, photos of me leaving the hospital after visiting my Dad.  
‘Again, I don’t care what you do with these.’ I smiled innocently at her. She’s really wasting her time here.  
‘Just you wait. I’ll be watching you closely.’ She locked her phone and walked away being defeated, going back into the gym.   
I sighed and laughed, walking back into the gym where I could see my concerned friends looking for me. I walked into their sight and they gave a sigh of relief.  
‘Where were you?!’ They said at the same time.   
‘Lydia’s pregnant and wants me to be the dad, so she showed me these photos that she thought I’d find threatening but I didn’t. I recorded the whole conversation don’t worry, you can listen to it later.’ I smiled at them reassuringly, not realising that I’d just dropped a bombshell as all of their mouths dropped open.  
‘ARE YOU THE DAD?!’ Stiles shouted a bit too loudly, covering his mouth as I laughed.  
‘Fuck no! I value my clean penis.’  
‘How inspirational.’ Alex laughed, dragging me by the arm to the dance floor.

Alex’s POV

‘If you accidentally walk into one of us one more time then I swear to fucking god..’   
Jackson had just walked into Stiles, and Derek has had enough.  
‘What’ll you do, burn my family in a fire like yours?’ Jackson sneered, walking closer to Derek and squaring up to him.   
Derek laughed a little. ‘Do you think that’s going to affect me cause I lost my family in a fire? No Jackson, nothing you ever say will affect me.’  
I admire Derek. How is he always so strong? I guess he has to stay strong for the rest of us, or we’d all be fucked.  
‘You and Jack have something in common. You’re both flame retardant.’ Jackson laughed.  
‘First of all you prick, I wasn’t even in the house when my family died. Second of all..’ And with that, Derek head-butted Jackson.

Head-butt.

Good call.

‘Scott, now!’ Jack yelled as we all jumped in to stop a fight from happening. We saw Scott nod and the video played on the screen, filling the room with the sound of Jackson and Theo making out in the changing rooms.

‘What the fuck is this?’ Theo pushed his way through the crowd, standing beside Jackson. ‘Shut it down!’   
‘Nope.’ Isaac and Scott giggled from the DJ decks.

Then, up came a screenshot of the text message Jackson sent me, earning a few gasps from the crowd and the sound of Stiles’ dad moving across the room to stand with us.

Then, up came something I’d never seen before.  
Photos of Jackson’s lacrosse kit.  
‘Uh.. Scott?’ I shouted.  
‘Wait for it.’ Isaac shouted back.

Then up came a photo of Jackson’s personal lacrosse kit, the one he uses when we practice and play matches.

He has fucking magnets in the net of his stick.

Meaning that whenever one of the balls with metal engravings went near him, it would stick to his net.

‘What the..’ We heard Coach say from the other side of the room, before the screen went black.  
‘Done.’ Scott shouted.   
‘You’re dead, McCall!’ Jackson made his way towards the DJ decks, but was stopped by Stiles’ dad putting him in handcuffs.  
‘No, he’s not. Come on Jackson.’ Stiles’ dad spoke as he dragged him out of the hall.  
‘Jackson!’ Theo shouted, running after them. ‘I’m coming with you!’   
And the gym doors closed behind us, leaving the entire room in silence for a few moments before Scott put the music back on.  
‘Well, that was fun.’ I laughed as I turned to Jack and snaked my arms around his neck.  
‘It was. I’m glad we won’t have to look at him for a while.’  
‘Agreed.’ I smiled, as he nestled his head into my shoulder.  
‘I love you.’ I whispered, kissing the top of his head.  
‘I love you more.’   
‘And I love you both.’ Stiles wrapped his arms around us both.  
‘Ah fuck it, group hug!’ I grabbed all of our friends and their dates, pulling them into a massive group hug.

My friends are everything.


	45. Chapter 45: I swear he's out to get me

Jack’s POV

‘We’re home, Mom!’ I said cheerily as my friends and I entered my house at around midnight.

‘In here.’ A deep male voce spoke.

‘Uh..’ I cautiously went into the living room where my mom was nursing my Dad, sitting in a wheelchair.

‘When did you get out of hospital?’ Derek asked, clearing his throat.

‘When you guys were at the dance, I went to pick him up.’ My mom said as handed my Dad his glass of water.

‘Oh.’

‘Jack, we need to talk.’ My Dad spoke.

‘Sure thing, guys will you go upstairs?’

My friends all nodded. ‘Boys, all of you can stay over. It’s too late to be walking home and waking your parents up.’ My mom smiled sweetly at them all.

‘Soooo.. what’s up?’ I sat down in an armchair when the guys had gone upstairs.

‘I need to go home, Jack.’

My heart broke a little. I knew my Mom would need to go home soon, as she has a baby and she lives in a shelter.

‘Oh.’

‘My flight is tomorrow.’

‘Why so soon?’ I asked, a little stunned.

‘Well, your baby brother is going to be put in foster care because there isn’t enough staff at the shelter to babysit 24/7.’

‘It’s fine mom, I understand completely.’ I said, looking up at her.

‘Are you sure? You guys are still coming to visit right?’ Her eyes watered.

‘Of course! As soon as summer starts, we’re gonna take two cars down to see you. I promise.’

‘You can stay as long as you like, your dad and I will pay for you boys to get a cabin.’ My mom smiled sweetly at my Dad. ‘Won’t you, Bassam?’

‘Mhm.’ My dad huffed and nodded.

‘Woah.. thanks guys.’  
‘No problem sweetie, you boys deserve the best.’

I smiled back at my mom and then asked the dreaded question. ‘What time is your flight tomorrow?’

She looked at me sadly. ‘I need to leave here at 1pm’

‘Can we take you to the airport?’

My mom laughed a little. ‘You wouldn’t all fit in the car, and your Dad isn’t in any state to travel.’

‘Well.. me, Alex, Derek and Isaac?’

‘I’d love that.’

‘Alright well, you go back upstairs to your friends and get some sleep.’ She winked at me, sending me upstairs.

‘Alright, night!’

‘Night, baby.’

 

Alex’s POV

So, let’s have a re-cap.

Jackson got arrested. He’ll probably stay in prison or under surveillance until they get some more evidence to back up the case against him, but they tracked the phone number that sent the text and find out that the phone belongs to him. Apparently Theo won’t leave the sheriff station.

‘My Mom’s leaving tomorrow.’ Jack appeared at his bedroom door holding blankets and pillows.

‘What? Really?’

‘1pm. You, Derek & Isaac are coming to the airport with us.’ Jack gave out the blankets and pillows as I got tucked up into his bed.

‘Of course, Jack.’

‘I’ll tell you guys more tomorrow, I’m just really tired.’ Jack crawled into bed beside me.

‘Alright Jacky.. g’night.’ I shrugged, looking at the rest of the guys and lay down beside Jack, snuggling up to him as we all fell asleep.

**

‘Derek if you don’t stop fucking snoring, I’m going to kill you.’

**

‘WAKE UP IT’S 12:30!’ Jack shouted, shaking me.  
‘Oh shit.’ I rubbed my eyes sleepily.

‘We need to take your mom to the airport!’ Isaac shouted as we all scrambled out of bed, waking the rest of the guys up by kicking them.

‘Jack I’m stealing one of your shirts.’ I smiled, blowing Jack a kiss as I walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a plain black t-shirt, throwing it over my naked torso.

Once we were all dressed and had used some various colognes and body sprays, we bounded downstairs where Jack’s dad was sitting casually in his wheelchair.

‘Where’s Mom?’

‘She left early to miss the traffic.’ His dad smiled deviously.

‘She left…?’

‘Yeah. I got her a taxi. I didn’t want to wake you guys.’

‘You asshole. You knew we all wanted to say goodbye! Come on, we’re all going to the airport.’ Jack muttered as he snatched his jacket and his dad’s car keys.

Jack’s POV

As we hustled through the airport, we found my Mom standing in the queue to check in for her flight.

‘Mom!’ I yelled, as we all ran towards her, bumping into a few people.

‘Boys? Oh god you’re all here.’

‘We wanted to say bye!’ Alex smiled, pulling her into a hug.

‘I hate goodbyes.’ Stiles murmured as he looked down, tearing up.

‘I’ll miss you boys.’

‘We’ll see you soon, we promise.’ Derek smiled.

‘GROUP HUG.’ I yelled, smooshing everyone together.

‘SOMEONE’S HAND IS ON MY ASS!’ Derek shouted.

‘It’s not mine.’ Stiles murmured.

‘It’s mine!’ My mom giggled as I released everyone from the hug.

‘Next please.’ The posh airport lady said, calling my Mom forward. My mom quickly took my hand and squeezed it.

‘We need to call and skype okay?’  
‘And text. And email. And add me on facebook.’ I smiled at my mom, letting go of her hand as she walked away, blowing kisses to us all as we dramatically caught them.

‘You alright, Jack?’ Alex wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leading me out of the airport.

‘Yup. We need to visit her.’

‘Agreed!’ Everyone nodded as we opened up our car doors.

‘I have a fun idea. Derek, follow me in your car.’

I’d drove my Dad’s car with Alex, Scott, Isaac and Liam and Derek drove his car with Stiles, Zack and Rian. I smiled and everyone climbed into their cars.

‘Where are we going?’ Alex asked me when we drove along the road.

‘Wait and see.’

**  
‘Jack, are you trying to tell us something?’  
‘Why are we at a baby store?’

‘Shhh! We’re gonna put basket together for Lydia.’

‘That girl caused you hell.’

‘Yeah, but how much do you wanna bet her parents don’t know that she’s pregnant? Also, baby shopping is fun.’

‘We could get stuff for your brother and mail it to your mom.’ Alex shrugged.

‘Derek, I dare you to wear a bonnet and put a pacifier in your mouth.’

‘That’s not the only thing in his mouth.’  
‘Shut the fuck up, gay boy.’  
‘I’M NOT FUCKING GAY!’

So, as a bunch of dumb looking teenage guys charged into a baby store buying bottles, diapers, toys and clothes, I felt content again.

These guys help me to forget about my Dad and all the other shit.

Family isn’t about blood or being related. It’s about sticking together no matter what.

That’s why this bunch of idiots is my family.


	46. Chapter 46: Running from lions

Jack's POV

Who actually enjoys studying?  
Not me.  
We need to sit a few exams, and senior year is over. Time for college, gap years, jobs.. ugh.  
Most of us want to go to the same college, so I guess that's a bonus. We can all get a place together and pay rent, shit like that.  
I think I'll miss high school. Crazy, right? I'll miss my other friends, I'll miss lacrosse, I'll miss playing pranks..  
I'll miss being young and careless.  
I guess I really should be more appreciative cause one day I'm gonna be a sad man paying bills whilst my kids ask me for money.  
Oh god I'm really gonna miss being joint team captain with Alex.  
'Barakat. Are you listening?'  
Oh shit. I'm daydreaming again in gym class.  
'Yeah, sorry coach.'  
'That reminds me, I need to talk to you and Gaskarth. My office. Now.'  
Alex and I looked at eachother fearfully as we got out of our seats and marched in coach's office.  
'Yeah, coach?' Alex leaned on the table.  
'What college are you boys planning on going to?'  
'We were looking at Stanford.'  
'Well, you've both got an opportunity to get there on a sports scholarship.'  
WHAT?!  
'Coach, what?! How?'  
'I'm not gonna beat around the bush. You're great captains and two college scouts are coming to keep an eye on the lacrosse team, they're selecting ten for a scholarship. And you two got a good recommendation from your favourite coach.' He smiled.  
'Woah, thanks coach.'  
'No problem, you deserve it. Now scram.'  
'Wait, are they coming to the next game? Tomorrow?'  
'Yeah, they'll be there.'  
'Can we meet them?' I asked, still stunned.  
'Sure.' We were ushered out of coach's office and back into class.  
'Lex, you need to help me work on my college application tonight.' I smiled, whispering to Alex as we sat back down in our seats just as the bell rang.

 

Alex’s POV

 

‘Wait… so we all have the opportunity to get a scholarship? I won’t have to pay $1,046 a year?!’ Derek’s mouth hit the ground.

‘Pretty much, year.’

‘They’ll be at the game tomorrow and we get to meet them afterwards, so everyone be prepared.

‘I DON’T EVEN HAVE A COLLEGE APPLICATION!’ Stiles gasped, dragging Derek and running towards his car to go home and work on his application as we all chuckled.

‘I’ll see you guys later anyway, don’t wanna miss the bus.’ The rest of the guys pretty much said, leaving Jack and I alone walking hand in hand towards my car.

‘Your place or mine?’

‘Alex, I’ve never met your parents.’

I looked at Jack, wide eyed. I don’t want him to meet my Dad, he’ll be drunk by now.

‘Let’s go to yours.’ I said, smiling and unlocking my car.

‘Lex, why can’t I meet your parents? I wanna see your dog!’

‘Uh.. my mom’s at work.’ I said, lying. She’ll be home by now and properly out on a walk with Chesca.  
‘And what about your Dad?’

I don’t like lying to Jack, but sometimes a lie can be better than the truth. ‘He’ll be at work too.’

‘I didn’t know your Dad worked.’

I feel so nervous, I’m literally sweating. Jack’s my boyfriend, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. But I can’t stop myself from lying.

‘Ah fuck..’ A strange voice spoke. Jack and I looked over at the car parked beside us, as the engine wouldn’t start but it was a convertible which explained why we could hear him.

‘Car trouble?’ I asked, looking at the driver as he looked back at me and our faces changed completely.

It was Theo, the guy that Jackson was making out with.

‘Uh, yeah. The dumb thing is fucked.’

‘I’d offer to help, but we don’t know shit about cars. But we’ll give you a ride home and you can call a tow truck.’ Jack smiled sweetly at Theo.

How is Jack so nice to everyone all the time?

‘That’s be great.’ Theo smiled back as he took out his phone, called for a tow truck for his Matte Black Porsche Carrera GT and then got into the back seat of my car.

‘So Theo, why aren’t you on the lacrosse team?’

‘Actually I am, coach called me to his office today and said he’d read my sports history and wanted to put me on the team.’

‘Why didn’t coach ask us about that…?’ Jack whispered.

‘Are you team captain or something?’ Theo asked. 

‘Yeah. Joint team captains. We don’t mind you being on the team, it’s cool. But coach keeps doing shit without asking us.’ I said, a little bit agitated by coach.

‘Oh, uh.. sorry.’

‘Don’t worry about it. Now, where do you live?’ I drove out of the school parking lot.

‘My street is called Beacon Hills, I live at the top end.’

‘That’s my street too!’ Jack shouted, turning around and smiling at Theo.

‘Well, hey neighbour!’ They laughed. 

I chuckled lightly, but honestly I’m cautious of this guy.

We made small talk as I drove Theo to his house and parked outside.

‘Thanks, guys!’ 

‘No problem.’ I smiled as Theo got out and went into his house.

‘You were quiet.’ Jack said as I drove the short distance to his house.

‘Yeah, I’m still a bit weird about him.’

‘Why, Lex?’

‘Cause I have a video of him making out with Jackson on my phone, and they used tongues.’ I laughed at Jack, making a slurping sound.

‘Aleexxx!!’ Jack laughed back as he opened his car door.

‘Your dad’s at work.’ I eyed the empty driveway as Jack took out his keys.

‘He’ll probably bring food home with him. Let’s go work on our college applications.’ Jack smiled, dragging me upstairs and shoving me into this bedroom where I sat down and took my laptop out of my bag.

‘Oh god, I haven’t updated this in months.’

‘I haven’t updated mine in a year.’ I laughed, scrolling through my application and changing a few things around, tapping away at the keyboard as Jack did the same.

‘Lex, do we write about the dance we arranged?’

‘Uh huh. We arranged $250 for charity.’

‘True, true.’

We worked on our applications for about an hour, when my mom texted me saying she hadn’t have been able to take Chesca out on a walk cause she was called to work.

‘Jacky, I gotta go. My dog needs me.’

‘I’m your dog, and I need you.’ Jack laughed, looking at me.’

‘Alright bitch, I love you.’ I planted on Jack’s lips as he pulled away and gently kissed my hands.

‘See you tomorrow morning?’

‘See you then, I love you! Lexy!’ 

I smiled, closing the door behind me and made my way to my car.

‘Hey Alex!’ Theo was walking past Jack’s house out of breath.

‘Hey.. why are you all sweaty?’

‘I just went for a run.’ Theo smiled, taking out his earphone and sipping from his water bottle.

‘Ah. Makes sense.’ I smiled, unlocking my car.

‘Anyways, see you tomorrow.’ Theo smiled and continued jogging.

Why the fuck does he smile so much? He’s so polite, it’s creepy.

I looked up at Jack’s bedroom window when I’d gotten into my car, where he was standing blowing kisses at me and mouthing ‘Byeeeeee.’

I waved and blew a kiss to him, before driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be ending this at chapter 50 or so (exams), thank you for your continued support!x


	47. Chapter 47: Lose yourself in a chemical moment

Alex’s POV

Lights up, game on.

Honestly, we really have the potential to win the whole season. Our team is great.

‘Stiles, get on the bench.’

‘Coach, what? Why?’

‘Because I said so.’

‘Coach, he can play.’ I walked over and spoke calmly to coach.

Sadly, coach doesn’t know how to speak calmly.

‘WHAT DID YOU SAY, GASKARTH?’

I rolled my eyes and gave Stiles an apologetic look. ‘Nothing, coach.’ Stiles shrugged and walked to the bench, plonking himself down onto it.

‘Are we all set, ladies?’ I walked over to the huddle that my team mates were in.

‘Yup. We’re good. Are the scouts here yet?’

‘Yeah, they’re beside coach’s seat in the bleachers.’ I smiled at Jack and pointed.

‘And we can meet them after the game?’’

‘Yup.’

The whistle was blown, signalling the start of the game. I took my place in the centre of the field with the captain of the other time and smiled briefly at him before coach dropped the ball in front of us and the game began.

Honestly, it was going great until about halfway through when someone slammed into me.

‘The fuck?!’ I looked up at the person that had knocked me to the ground and stared at them, mainly cause we were wearing the same uniform. So he was on my team.

‘Theo, bench! Now!’ Coach shouted as Theo began walking towards the bench and took off his helmet, looking at me ‘apologetically ‘.

‘Why would Theo ram you?’ Derek appeared at my side to help me up.

‘Fuck knows, but I’m gonna find out.’

Jack’s POV

We won!

Again..!

‘Lex, we’re getting pretty good at winning.’ I smiled at Alex who was getting dressed standing next to me.

‘Our team just has pretty great captains.’

‘Yeah, it does.’ Two strange voices spoke at the same time and then laughed. Who the hell…?

‘Sorry, didn’t want to jump up on you.’ Theo and Danny stood behind Alex and I holding their kits.

‘Don’t worry about it.’ I smiled sweetly as I laced up my converse. 

‘Anyway, we’ll see you guys tomorrow.’ Theo spoke.

‘Theo, wait.’ Alex cleared his throat, standing up.

‘Yeah, Alex?’ He turned around and smiled.

‘Why the fuck did you ram me?’

‘It was an accident, I tripped.’

‘Well then, why didn’t you fall and land top of me?’

‘Danny grabbed me before I fell.’

‘Where the fuck was Danny when I looked up at you?’

‘He went to continue playing the game.

‘Whatever, Theo. Don’t do it again. And also, if you look at Jack like that again when he's shirtless then we're going to have a fucking problem.’ Alex spoke sternly, slamming his locker before they nodded and walked out.

‘I don’t like them two.’ Alex spoke when they were out of sight.

‘You’re being prejudiced.’ I laughed at Alex, slapping him with my t-shirt.

‘There’s just something about them…’

‘It was an accident, Lexy.’ I reassuringly patted Alex’s shoulder.

‘Meh, probably.’ Alex finished getting dressed and pecked me on the cheek as we picked up our kits and went outside to join the rest of the team mates who were waiting for us outside.

‘Are we ready to meet these scouts?’

‘Uh huh, I think so.’

‘Then let’s go.’ I placed my hand in Alex’s as we walked into coach’s office to meet the scouts.

Alex’s POV

Well, that went great.

I think we all have a great chance of getting into their collage. Jack, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Liam, Isaac, Zack, Rian and me. They’re choosing ten students from our school, so I don’t know who the other one will be.

Hopefully someone we like.

‘So, I heard Jackson isn’t in jail anymore. He got moved to a special place in the country for underage criminals.’ Derek mumbled as we walked to our cars.

‘At least he isn’t in this town anymore, that’s all I care about.’

‘Same. He’s a fucker.’Rian laughed.

‘Guys, next week is our exams week. Then we’re done with senior year.’ 

‘It’s fucking crazy…’ 

‘We have the senior scribe thing next week and the final match of the season.’

‘Then, we can start planning our road trip. And on Monday, we get all the details about Stanford.’

‘Have any of you guys done any studying?’ Isaac asked sheepishly.

‘Course not.’ We pretty much all said at the same time. ‘Well, a little bit. But I can’t over-work myself, reading over shit that I already know.

‘True, true.’ 

‘Jack, did your Mom get the basket we sent for your baby brother?’

‘Yeah! She called me last night, she loved it.’ Jack beamed happily at us all.

‘Does your brother like it?’ 

‘He loves it. I can’t wait to meet him.’

‘We’re taking him to the waterpark and the zoo, kay?’ Stiles laughed.

‘Course we are!’ Jack said loudly, laughing.

‘Good. He needs some quality time with the guys.’ Rian smiled.

‘DO YOU GUYS THINK HE’LL GROW UP GAY IF HE’S SURROUNDED BY THE GAYNESS OF US?!’ Stiles gasped.

‘Stiles, I don’t think it’s a thing that can be controlled by who you hang around…’ Isaac chuckled, patting Stiles on the back.

‘Hey, you never know.’

‘I can’t believe we’re all getting college scholarships to our dream college.’

‘I know right? It’s amazing.’

‘I’m so happy.’

‘How did we get so lucky?’

‘How the fuck did Stiles get so lucky? He’s the only one of that can’t play!’ 

‘My charming personality got me a scholarship.’ Stiles laughed.

‘I guess it did. How long do you guys wanna go to Arizona for?’

‘Uh, honestly I wanna stay for a month but that’s probably too long for you guys.’ Jack squeezed my hand.

‘You probably want some alone time with them, so how about we go for two weeks and a half?’ Derek suggested.

‘That’d be great.’ Jack smiled. ‘But Lex, I don’t wanna travel alone so will you come with me?’

‘Of course.’ I smiled. ‘I’d love to.’

‘We can spend time together as a family.’ Jack beamed.

Family.

As a family.

Jack is my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters or so left!x


	48. Chapter 48: I've never taken the fall for deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER FOR A REASON x

Alex's POV

 

'Sooooo, Mom. I need to talk to you.'

'Sure, what's up Alex?' My Mom wiped down the kitchen table.

'I-I'm going to Stanford.'

'Honey, we can't afford it.'

'Full scholarship.' I beamed as I handed my college papers to my Mom and watched her tear up.

'WHAT?! HOW?!'

'It's a sports scholarship to be on their lacrosse team. Me and all of my friends.'

'Honey, that's amazing.' My Mom hugged me tightly as she began to cry.

'I'm so proud of you, don't forget that. Ever.'

'I won't. I love you, Mom.'

'I love you too.' 

 

Jack's POV

 

Should I even tell my Dad about Stanford?

What if he stops me from going because it's so far away?

Ugh.

I'll tell my Mom when the guys and I go visit her.

It's our last day of school tomorrow. Like, high school is pretty much over.

And honestly, I'm kinda sad about it. I have so many good memories in this shit-hole.

'Hey Jack!' I turned around to see two familiar-ish faces waving and walking towards me.

'Hey Danny, hey Theo.'

'How are you?' They smiled.

'Fine. How about you guys?'

'We're great! Anyway, we were sent to come and get you.'

'Huh? What for?'

'Coach decided that he wants to take the whole lacrosse team out for food.'

'That's nice of him, I'll just go get my friends-'

'They're already on their way there.'

I looked at them, a little stunned. 'Alex left without me?'

'Yeah, he didn't mind us driving you there.'

'Oh, sure.' I smiled as I followed them towards Theo's car.

'So you got your car fixed then, Theo?'

'Yeah.. I got it back this morning.' He smiled, unlocking it and opening the backseat door for me.

'Thanks.' I smiled as I stepped inside the car.

 

Alex's POV

 

'Has anyone seen Jack?'

'Not since we got off the bus, we had different classes this morning.

'Hm, that's not like him.'

We were sitting in gym class with coach and our lacrosse team.

'And where's Theo and Danny?'

'We don't know, coach.' 

'Do you think all three of them ditched because it's one of the last days?'

'No, Jack wouldn't do that. I'm gonna call him.'

'No phones, Gaskarth.'

'Aw coach, c'mon.'

'Nope. No exceptions.'

'Goddammit.' I muttered under my breath.

This is the only class that we all have together, where the hell is Jack?

'Alex, don't look so tense. He could be finishing off work.' Scott patted me on the back.

'He'd text me.'

'His phone might have died, chill. We know he's in school, we all got the bus together. And there's nobody in the school anymore to hurt him.'

'I guess you're right. He's probably fine.'

'Yeah, man.'

 

Jack's POV

 

'Theo, we're in the middle of nowhere. I think you're lost.' I chuckled lightly.

'Nope, I know exactly where I'm going.'

'But there's nothing here.'

'Exactly.' Danny smirked as he locked the car doors.

'Uh, why'd you lock the doors?'

'Because you'd try to jump out and run, and I play lacrosse with you so I know you can run fast.

'Theo, where the fuck are we going? Why would I jump out? Aren't we joining the others for food?'

'Nope, right now they're probably sitting in a classroom wondering where we all are.'

My heart jumped into my mouth as I quickly took out my phone to text Alex, but it was snatched away from Danny.

'And if you try to hurt us, then you'll regret it, because your boyfriend won't be able to fight both of us.'

'Don't fucking touch Alex.' I growled.

'Where are we going?'

'Be patient. You'll find out soon.'


	49. Chapter 49: Don't Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short for a reason x

Jack’s POV

 

It’s dark.

The last thing I remember is drinking out of a bottle of water that Danny gave me.

‘What the fuck was in that water?’ I croaked, trying to open my eyes but only being able to see black. ‘Seriously, a blindfold?’ The blindfold is pretty shitty, I can still see through it. But not very well.

‘Uh huh. Jack, what make is your iPhone?’ Theo asked.

‘Uh, iPhone 4.’ 

‘Brilliant. You have the old one that doesn’t have location services.’ I heard them laugh.

Well, honestly, I thought he was gonna try and sell my phone so I lied. I have an iPhone 5s. But, he doesn’t need to know that cause I can feel my phone in my back pocket. But Danny took it away from me..

‘So, where are we?’ I asked when the car stopped moving. ‘It’s really hot.’

‘We’re nowhere Jack.’ Danny spoke.

‘Don’t ruin my hair.’ I joked, desperately trying to reach for Theo’s phone which was on the back of his chair, it must’ve fallen out of his. I succeeded and held onto Theo’s phone, sliding it up my sleeve. Honestly I’ve had practice with being a pickpocket, I used to have to take change from my Dad when I was little so I could buy food in school. I took Theo’s phone and squinted my eyes, opening up his text messages and typing in Alex’s number. ‘It’s Jagk dontreply help’ I managed to type in whilst not being able to see properly, before sending him the current location, deleting the messages and slipping the phone back onto Theo’s seat before they dragged me out of the car.

Alex’s POV

‘I just got a text, unknown number.’

‘It’s probably spam, Alex.’

‘Oh well.’ I opened the text anyway.

‘Uh, guys? Look at this.’

I put my phone down in front of my friends.

‘I’m calling his Dad to see if Jack went home.’ Derek took out his phone. 

‘Why didn’t he text me from his own phone?’ I asked my friends, beginning to panic.

‘I don’t know, Alex. But he’s not at home. Get in the truck, we’re going to the cops.’

‘Alex, let me look at the number and I’ll try match it up with a phone number on facebook.’

I handed my phone to Scott as he tapped away on his computer.

‘The phone number belongs to Theo.’

 

‘We’re going to the cops. Alex, get in the fucking truck.’ Derek pushed me towards his truck, me being in complete shock and about to freak out.

‘Stiles, is your dad working?’

‘Yeah, he is.’

‘Brilliant.’ Derek started up the truck as the rest of the guys got in and we drove to the cop station in a hurry, even though it felt like we’d been in the car for hours.

Everything is going by in a blur.

‘Dad, we need help.’ Stiles busted into his Dad’s office, explaining everything before his Dad came out and rounded up a few of his deputy’s and a load of other officers.

‘Dad, just so you know, we’re going with you.’

‘It might be dangerous, Stiles.’

‘We really don’t care, this is our friend.’ Stiles spoke before following all the cops outside.

‘Alright Alex, let’s go rescue your damsel in distress.’ Isaac spoke, squeezing my shoulder.


	50. Chapter 50: How the story ends

Jack’s POV

‘What are you even gonna do with me? I’m not worth any money and I’m pretty sure if you want sex then you came to the wrong guy.’ I chuckled as they tied me up to a chair in a deserted house.

‘We definitely don’t want to fuck or sell you.’ Danny snarled.

‘Then why am I here?’

‘You put Theo’s boyfriend in jail.’

‘Are you kidding me?! Jackson put himself in jail!’ I snapped back.

‘You should’ve all died in that fire.’

‘Yeah well guess what dumbass, there’s this little thing called a sense of fucking smell and we smelt the smoke. Also, I have goddamn fire alarms you idiot.’

And with that, Theo’s fist collided with my face.

‘You hit like a bitch.’

‘He talks too much. Give me the duct tape.’

‘No, I’ll shut up. Don’t put duct tape on my face, it’ll rip off my stubble.’ I jokingly gasped.

‘Don’t you want to know why you’re here?’ Theo asked, getting the duct tape ready.

‘Yeah, I do. Why are you keeping me here? Are you gonna kill me?’

‘Nope. We’re gonna get you thrown in jail and you can be Jackson’s cell mate.’

‘How the fuck are you gonna do that?’

‘We’re going to lock you in this house that is filled with drugs. When we call the cops, you’ll tell them that you’re a drug dealer or we go after Alex.’

My eyes filled with fear as they put the tape over my mouth.

I can’t let them get to Alex.

Alex’s POV

‘Derek, drive faster.’ I chewed at my fingernails nervously.

‘Alex, we’re on a fucking desert road. The truck is getting filled with sand and shit.’

‘Okay, but what if that was Stiles out there?’

Derek understood my point as he put his foot down and the car sped up, driving fast.

‘We’re about five minutes away from the location of that text.’ Isaac spoke from the back seat.

‘How many cop cars are in front of us?’

‘Six.’

‘Is that enough?’

‘Well, I hacked into my dad’s phone so he helicopter is also on standby in case they need reinforcements.’ Stiles smiled.

‘Great.’

‘Alright, we’re here.’ We circled the tiny house in the middle of the dessert, the cop cars surrounding it and getting out of the cars to go up to the house as they got out their guns.

‘Jack? Are you in there?’ I banged on the door of the house as I choked on my words.

Soon enough, a sheriff deputy booted the door down and they all ran inside.

‘Jack?!’ A cop called out as I ran inside.

Oh.

My.

God.

Jack was tied to a chair with duct tape over his mouth and covered in blood, beaten up badly.

We rushed to untie him as the cops surrounded the place looking for the people that did it.

‘Hands in the air.’ A cop shouted as I turned around to see Danny and Theo standing behind me.

Stiles immediately jumped in front of the rest of us to stop us from charging forward and killing them as the cops handcuffed them.

‘What the fuck?!’ I yelled, still choking on my words as I clenched my fists, turning to Jack.

‘What did they do to you?!’

‘Just this, nothing else. I’m fine.’ He slurred because his jaw was spoken.

‘Come on, we’re getting you out of here right now.’ A cop came and helped us lift Jack into the back seat of the cop car.

‘What happened?’

‘Babe, I’ll tell you when the swelling goes down. My jaw hurts.’ Jack tried to smile as he buried his head in my shoulder and I protectively put my arms around him, kissing his forehead.

*2 WEEKS LATER*

Alex’s POV

‘You look very smart.’ I spoke as I stood in Jack’s bedroom doorway.

‘Thanks. Are you all set and ready to go?’

‘Yup, our bags are in the car.’

‘I’m so excited for this. But, driving back with all of the guys is gonna be great.’ Jack smiled, holding my hands.

‘I’ve never been on a plane before, but getting on one with you is gonna be great.’

‘I’ll hold your hand, you dork.’ Jack smiled at me.

I nervously bit my lip, looking at Jack.

‘What’s wrong, Alex?’ He looked scared.

‘Well uh, we do everything with our friends. So I wanted to make sure I did this when we were alone, and I also wanted to be able to introduce myself to your little brother as your fiancé.’

‘Alex…..?’ Jack questioned, staring at me.

‘Come outside.’ I smirked, grabbing Jack’s hand and dragging him downstairs whilst he closed his eyes.

Outside Jack’s house was a red chevy impala 2014.

‘Alex, what?!’ Jack still looked confused.

‘Well, I figured that instead of getting you a ring, I’d get you a car because you’ve been saving up for years but you never made enough. So, I decided to get you something you actually wanted.’

‘Alex..no way…’

‘Yes way. We’re driving this to the airport and then Derek is gonna come pick it up. But, there’s more.’ I grinned, grabbing Jack and pulling him into the car.

‘What is it?’

‘Open the glove compartment.’

Inside was a midnight blue velvet box with a silver white band inside it.

‘Jack, marry me please? Or this drive to the airport is gonna be hella awkward.’

‘Alex… I- I – how do you know I’m not a dumb highschool crush?’

I smiled, not even having to think about my answer. ‘Because you encouraged me to be brave, something I’ve never done before. And I’d like this feeling of being in love to stay with me forever.’

‘Then yes.’

‘Yes?’

‘Yes, of course I’ll marry you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I know this fanfic got really boring towards the end, I'm just pre-occupied. Anyway, thanks for all your support!xx))


	51. Bonus content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy

Alex’s POV

I couldn’t fall more in love with this man.

Yes, we’re young as hell. We haven’t even started college. Do I look like I give a fuck?

I’m engaged to Jack Barakat, and I couldn’t be happier.

So, as we all walked through the zoo together with Jack holding the hand of his little brother, I fell more and more in love at the sight.

Do you ever look at someone and just appreciate everything about them? Especially when they’re with babies. It makes everything so much more special, you know? Or am I talking out of my ass? Eh, I do that a lot. 

“Look, Joe. There’s Jack.” Rian cooed, pointing to the gorilla enclosure. Joe laughed, clapping his small little hands together as Jack picked him up, balancing the small male on his hip. 

“Oh yeah? And there’s your Uncle Rian.” Jack turned around for a second, pointing to a statue of a warthog. 

“Ha ha, hilarious Jack.” Rian shoved Jack’s side, laughing at him. I held out my two arms, grinning when Joe opened his and allowed me to take me into my own arms and carry him around for a bit. 

We were pretty much finishing up at the zoo, we’d been here for a good few hours. We’d had a cute picnic, played in the playground, we even got the chance to feed some elephants and penguins. I think it was because the zoo keeper secretly had a crush on Derek, but we won’t say anything. 

“Are we going to talk about the zookeeper that had a thing for Derek?” Isaac laughed, nudging Stiles’ side

“Or maybe she wouldn’t stop staring at Derek because he has a leaf stuck in his hair.” Stiles smiled sweetly as if he wasn’t fazed, as Derek grumbled and brushed the leaf off of his shoulder. 

We’d had a great day, like a real family. I couldn’t even begin to describe the bliss we were going through, right until..

“Get your hands off of him!” 

I heard a familiar voice yell, which obviously came from the mouths of one of my friends. I instantly spun around, seeing that a group of guys dressed in black were trying to take Joe. 

Thoughts ran through my mind. I’d given Joe to Scott around 10 minutes ago, and we were right at the top of the zoo, somewhere in the hills. Naturally, I had to defend my little brother-in-law-to-be, so I went into anger mode. I thought I was getting better at controlling my anger, but I guess I definitely wasn’t. Some people had recommended that I put it towards joining the police force, or even some kind of martial arts fighting. 

Okay, I went a little off topic. 

I grabbed the guy that was trying to pull Joe away, straight up punching him in the face. 

“Alex!” I heard Jack’s voice yell, as now two guys were holding him back. 

What the fuck are these guys doing? Are they trying to kidnap the kid? 

Then I realised, they could possibly be some kind of perverts..why else would they want a baby boy..? I can’t, and won’t, think about it. 

There’s like..eight of us, not including Joe. And there’s maybe ten of these guys.

But, they don’t have a Derek. Or a Zack. 

Or an angry me. 

Zack could make someone shit bricks just by looking at them.

I managed to wrap both of my arms tightly around Joe and pick him up, holding the crying little kid close to my chest. “It’s okay bud. They’re just playing a game, and we have to run away from them as fast as possible before they catch us and put us on their pirate ship.” I murmured into the soft hair of the baby boy, turning around to see Rian giving me a ‘Really?’ look, which I replied to with a shrug like; ‘WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?!’ 

Now, to get Jack. I’m protecting my family. 

Jack had broken free by kicking them both off of him, and everyone else was pretty good. So naturally, we ran like hell and got as fast away from them as we possibly could. 

But…we were running a little too fast. Do you ever see people in movies running so fast and turning corners that they all fall into eachother, slip and skid on the floor?

Yeah. We had that moment. 

We were sprinting so incredibly fast, that when we turned a corner..we all smacked into eachother, and one of us happened to fall over a stone wall…straight into the bear enclosure.

“Stiles…are you fucking serious? Why couldn’t you have fallen in with the peacocks?! Or penguins?! Literally any other animal!” 

We all stared down at a soaking wet Stiles who had landed in the water surrounding the bear enclosure, who had disturbed a sleeping bear. “OHMYGODSCOTTHELPMEWHATTHEFUCKDOIDO?!” A girly sound came from Stiles, who wasn’t smart enough to realise that you definitely don’t run from a bear. “For fuck sake…” Derek muttered under his breath, taking a hold of Zack’s hand. “Make a chain.” We nodded and did as we were told, forming a chain with our hands so we could lower Derek into the bear enclosure to rescue our damsel in distress.

What was I saying about this day being blissful?

Eh, well I guess nobody died.


	52. Bonus Content

"No, Jack. I don't think carrot cake would be a good idea. Even though carrots are good for us." Alex patted his fiancé on the shoulder, moving down the line to check out the next plate of cake. "Listen - Jacky - I know we're only tasting the cake because we want to try all the free ones, but I've had about seven different types of cake and I still want the chocolate fudge one." Alex murmured into Jack's ear, his lips brushing against the skin of it lightly. It was 2pm on a Saturday, and the pair of them were currently at a cake shop in Baltimore - tasting samples of wedding cake. They already knew which cake they were going to get, but by sampling them - they got eleven different types of cake to try. 

"Really? I'm surprised you didn't like the pecan and walnut one." Jack grinned sarcastically, using his thumb to wipe a little chocolate crum stuck to the corner of Alex's lips. "I'd rather eat a cake made out of cardboard." Alex mumbled under his breath, tilting his head forward so that the shop owner wouldn't see him laughing. She did however ask them if they'd chosen a flavour - to which they nodded and informed her of their choice and the way they'd like their cake to look. It would be rectangle with five tiers, each tier having decoration and fondant figures explaining their journey as a couple - not forgetting their old lacrosse days in high school. 

It was a year after they'd finished high-school - and they were blissfully happy. Their entire gang had went to the same college in the end, and they all lived in the same apartment building. They'd been incredibly lucky, but the fact that Rian's family owned the building had been a positive impact. They were all enjoying the classes they were taking - the only downside was that lately they'd all become a little behind in their assignments because they'd been busy wedding planning. Jack's Mom had moved closer to them, so now she had an amazing job and the guys could babysit for her anytime - he'd even been on the college campus a few times and everybody loved him. He was a little sweetheart. 

"Cake, done. Venue, done. Band, done. Tuxes, done." Alex scrolled down the list on his phone, "We just need to finish the guest list and you need to give me more details about the honeymoon." He slid his phone back into his pocket, interlocking his fingers win Jack's as they exited the cake shop and walked along the sidewalk. "I've told you, the honeymoon is a surprise. Just pack for somewhere hot." Jack flashed a smile, but there seemed to be a darkness in his eyes that caught Alex's attention. "Still bugging about the guest list?" Jack nodded. "Look. We'll send our Dads invitations - but it doesn't mean that they'll go. We'll just have to find out when they do or don't RSVP." Alex sighed, pushing a strand of hair out of his face. Things hadn't gone very well with their Dads and neither of them had spoken to them in months. "Nothing is going to make this day shit, because I won't let that happen." Jack's face brightened at this, and he turned to press a firm kiss on Alex's cheek. "I definitely picked a good one to marry." Alex winked at him, sliding his sunglasses on. "You definitely did."


End file.
